It Was More Than a Letter
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: The love letter I wrote, wasn't meant for Troy to read even though it was for him. I can't believe Sharpay never got that text message to abort the whole plan. If he opens that diploma my whole life can be ruined when he discovers the hidden letter. T&G!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It all started with Gabriella's letter, the letter that exposed her true feelings for her best friend who's graduating and moving to California for college in one week. This letter to the one and only Troy Bolton is hiding in his diploma. A diploma he has recently received. The letter wasn't supposed to be in there anymore. She sent the text message; unfortunately her partner in crime didn't read this aborting message. Never trust Sharpay Evans with your love letter to your best friend who happens to have a girlfriend. A complicated tale, but what's important is Gabriella taking back that secret letter before all chaos breaks lose. Troyella!

* * *

_Who knew my life could change in an instant? Not just any instant, the instant my best friend opened his stupid diploma after receiving it from Principal Matsui. Alright maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but I'm serious. I can't believe I even wrote __**that**__ letter, the letter that has been harboring my feelings for my best friend of 17 years. Of course he's 18 but he's a year older. _

_I'm babbling. I'm a loser babbling in my head about hiding a deep heart felt letter in my best friend's diploma. Maybe I should blame Sharpay for that, I didn't even want to give him that letter but what do you know she does because she didn't get my stupid text message. Come on its __**Sharpay Evans**__! The girl lives for phone calls, shopping, and text messages. All she had to do was read the message that read__** "Abort plan repeat abort plan!" **_

_But no, the dumb-witted, can't answer to text messages because she's checking out Zeke Baylor blonde hides the purple envelope revealing all the feelings I've kept from him. Yes him. The guy I've referred to as my "best friend" for seventeen years. This is horrible! He's probably laughing himself to death or shocked from my teenage feelings. This is so lame! I can't believe I did that. See he hasn't exactly opened the letter yet or he didn't when I was around earlier. To take in consideration I wasn't __**there**__ for too long. _

_That's because, I think he believes it's a love line from his girlfriend. Yes I said girlfriend. Katrina Murphy, the hot blonde senior, prom queen, head cheerleader he's been "in love" with for four years. Yes you heard right they've been dating for four fanfreakentastic years. Four years she's "loved him" while I've been watching him from afar for as far I can remember and I've been remembering stuff ever since I was two!_

_He's always referred to me as "my little sister" or "my best bud!" I mean what does a girl have to do around here for him to get the message? I know! Tell Sharpay Evans to stick a secret love note in his diploma. That stupid diploma! That hard dark covered blue love folder is seriously making me crumble._

_I can picture the scenario as I speak; Katrina has her small fragile body sitting upon his lap, drinking apple cider listening to __**their **__song "Stick Wit U" by Pussycat Dolls. How perfect right? And he's probably leading her to the dance floor he made his parent's put in for his graduation party. _

_While this is going on I'm in the old tree house in the back of my yard listening to the song play. That's how I know this is all happening. I need to retrieve that letter and fast. My life, my friendship, my relationship with this guy can break at any moment. _

_This moment didn't have to come if I just didn't write that letter Sharpay persuaded and pushed onto me last week. That week, I remember it so well, it's like it was yesterday._

One Week Ahead

Tuesday, June 5th 2007, the last official Tuesday of my Junior Year, not too exciting but a milestone nonetheless. I sit here in homeroom watching Miss Darbus take attendance of my twenty-seven student class. Not very large but Albuquerque isn't that big as it appears to the untrained eye.

I tap my pencil watching the seconds go by, "Montez, Gabriella?"

"Here!" I raise my hand sharply and return to my full scheduled life. NOT! "Gabi? Gabi?" I turn to my right and Sharpay Evans hands me a note. Sharpay, the actress/ice queen, I've gone to school with her for all my years of education. She's an overall pleasant person if you know her personally. If not, don't even bother try stepping in the limelight with her. That's her property and hers alone.

I open the medium sized piece of scarlet paper and read the purple words,

_Are you ever going to talk to him? –S._

I take out my standard blue writing implement and reply a short response.

_I regret ever telling you about my secret at our seventh grade sleepover. –G._

I fold up the familiar note and casually send it back to her while Miss Darbus confiscates one of the students cell phones in the front of the classroom. I see at the corner of my eye Sharpay replying quickly. Miss Darbus returns to her chair with the cell phone filled bucket smiling an accomplished smirk. A note appears on my desk,

_Too bad, you answered truth! You should have gone with dare. Anyway stop ignoring the question at hand. – S._

I pick up my pen and write down another response. Miss Darbus excuses herself after receiving a note of her own to report to the office. Once she leaves the class breaks out into conversations and paper ball fights. We see the door open and Miss Darbus sticks her head back in. The class quickly settles down while Miss Darbus leaves us with some bone chilling words about "Punishment."

We are forced into an individual study session and the room goes quiet. Notes are being passed around including mine to Sharpay.

_You and I both know that I'll never tell him. – G._

I know she has just read the letter because of her large dramatic sigh. I hear a large jotting noise from her desk and the letter reappears in a few seconds.

_The boy is graduating in a week, and then moving all the way to California! If you tell him, at least it's out there instead of yourself asking "What if?" for the rest of your life – S. _

It's my turn to sigh largely. Miss Darbus returns with 15 minutes left of homeroom. She has "business to attend to" so we are to keep quiet. I return to writing and rapidly send it back over to my accomplice.

_I know. I know, but honestly what's the point? Him and Katrina are and will STILL be together. There's no point in telling him. – G._

Sharpay picks up the letter and reads. I glance at the clock; there are no windows to admire the pretty Albuquerque scenery in here. Although it is filled with props and posters from past musicals that Sharpay and her twin brother have starred in. I'm caught off guard when the scarlet letter reappears. Miss Darbus looks over the entire room and I pretend to read a book. Once she returns to her duties I read the memo carefully,

_YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! I guess you'll just have to always ask yourself what could have been. I mean contemplate this when you're living here in Albuquerque with your mom and your cat while he's on ESPN greeting his beloved fans. – S._

That girl does have a vivid imagination. Maybe she's just been in too many plays to know what's fact or fiction. The bell rings and Sharpay and I both have Chemistry class with Mrs. Devald. I stick the letter in my front messenger bag pocket and walk off with an annoyed Sharpay Evans.

"So you're seriously telling me you aren't the least bit curious?" Sharpay and I make a quick stop at her locker.

"I don't know Shar. It's just that he's been my best friend for…"

"Seventeen years." We say in unison.

"Why ruin that kind of friendship?" She opens her pink locker door and fixes her hair in the mirror she has placed on the back side of her door.

"Gabi! As your best girl friend of seventeen years it is my duty to push you to tell…"

"Hi Troy!" My best friend walks over to us. Troy Bolton, the man I admire from afar who I also refer to as my best friend. It doesn't help when he's been your next door neighbor for those seventeen years. I basically admire him every second I get alone and that's a lot of alone time when you have no siblings.

"Hi Gabi!" Sharpay crosses her arms and looks over at me with darting eyes.

"So are you ready for graduation, only a week away!" He smiles brightly and that's all it takes for me to faint!

"Yeah, I can't believe in a week and one day I'll be on a plane to California. Crazy huh?" And that's all it takes to break my heart.

"I know. I can't believe we won't be neighbors anymore." I really can't.

"Aww come on Gabs, don't make me feel guilty. I'll be here every chance I get to visit you. We'll see each other a lot during vacations and when my family brings your family along to visit me!" I smile because that's all I can do to stop from crying.

"I'm just really… I'm just really." The bell rings and it's a signal to get to class.

"Oh.. second bell. We got five minutes to get to class. How about we finish this during lunch, at the spot?" I nod softly and Sharpay grabs me to go the other way for Chemistry class. I can't help but turn around and see his figure flash away. In about one week, the boy I've been in love with forever will be gone—forever.

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't going to be very long. The idea just popped into my head and I wrote it down. I'm working on the second chapter, hopefully I'll keep the story under 10 chapters but we'll see how it goes. Tell me what you think and yes it is a Troyella. :D Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't he just the cutest guy ever?" I ask Sharpay as we get to class and sit at our two person lab counter.

"Too bad he doesn't know you like him. I can tell he has a thing going for you." This is torture!

"A thing?" I ask nervously.

"What you and Troy have is way more than a friendship or a siblingship. I mean he has Casey for that." Casey is Troy's freshman sister. She and I are very close, she's another one of my best girlfriends but she has no idea how much I love Troy in a non-brother way.

"How can you tell?" I ask and the bell rings. I time this all out accordingly don't I?

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. Devald."

"Today we are going to take a nature walk around the school." The class cheers because that means no work and all play. We all get up and divide ourselves into our normal groups.

"Okay back to before." I tell Sharpay and she nods picking up her large pink purse she takes everywhere because it has her "necessities."

"Well if we're going back to where we stopped, I can tell by the way you two are always with each other. I mean what best friends have a secret spot at school that even his girlfriend doesn't know about?" Sharpay asks a curious question that even I can't answer.

"We have a very special friendship." I reply with my crossed arms.

"Well you might as well call him boyfriend."

"I wish." I've wished on every star in the sky ever since I knew what a star was.

"That's why you gotta tell him before its too late Montez." She puts a supportive arm around my shoulder. The girl could be the next Elle Woods from Legally Blonde.

We stroll out of the East High school entrance and circle around the building looking at plants and flowers. Finally once we reach the starting destination we are free to do as we please. Sharpay takes out a pink checkered picnic blanket and we take a seat under the largest oak tree in all of the quad.

"I don't know maybe telling him face to face isn't the best way." Sharpay places her sunglasses over her "delicate" eyes.

"Fine I have another plan." She out bursts and I decide to listen to her half baked scheme. She digs into her purse and a few seconds later takes out her pink notebook.

"Here you go." It flies onto my lap and then the pink fuzzy end pen follows its lead.

"And what is this for?" I ask a little skeptical.

"Start writing the letter to Bolton." She says casually.

"WHAT?" I ask in a slight yell; a yell that has caught the attention of my entire Chemistry class. Sharpay waves them off with narrowing eyes and they return to their own business.

"You said it yourself you can't face to face tell Bolton but you yourself can write him a note telling him how you've felt for the past seventeen years."

I lean back onto the oak tree staring at the paper in front of me, "I don't know Sharpay handing it to him is like telling him face to face." Sharpay smiles an innocent grin at me, "That's why I'll hand it to him, at least I know the job will get done."

I shake my head profusely "There is no way I'm trusting you with this letter."

"Than how will he get it than Miss Einsteinette?" She does have a point.

"I just don't want him to receive it until he graduates." Sharpay rolls her eyes and begins to alter the present plan.

"Fine have it your way. He won't receive it until he graduates and I promise I will not hand it to him personally." She places her hand to her chest.

"Don't use your acting skills on me! What's the catch?" I've known this girl for too long.

"I know a way that's win-win for both you and me." She leans back onto the tree and begins to smile roguishly this time.

"What are you getting out of this plan Evans?" I ask her seriously.

"Let's just say I get to seduce one of the hottest senior guys to get what we want." Now I'm scared.

"All you have to do is write the letter and leave everything to me." Something tells me I'm going to regret this in the long run. The bells rings and we must pack everything up and head to our next class. Luckily there's a break in between.

"You have to promise me something." I need a little closure.

"Which is?" She asks while I help her fold up the blanket. "You tell me the plan right after I'm done writing the letter." She shakes my hand and we're in agreement.

Breaks fifteen minutes long, I decide to go straight to my class. I'm in Senior Calculus, crazy huh? I go up to Mr. Martin's room. Mr. Martin isn't there yet so I take my spot in the back of the room and take out the notebook I have to write my letter on.

_Dear Troy,_

I tap the pink fuzzy sparkling pen, "What'chu up to?" I turn over the notebook and find Troy staring at me. He sits right in front of me so he's constantly turning around for help.

"Oh Sharpay wanted me to check over something for World Literature." Troy nods at my white lie.

"You know I am going to be a journalist major I could do it…"

"NO!" I yell and stop his hands from turning the notebook over. His hands are warm and are smoother than I thought.

"Chill there Gabs I was only trying to help." I shake my head and let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry; it's just that Sharpay didn't want anyone else to read it." He nods at my plea and softens a bit.

"So you told your parent's that you're going to pursue journalism after all?" Troy's actually an awesome writer. I'm the editor of the school paper and he's helped out a lot, except I've kept that under wraps not titling his name on any of the articles he's produced and identifying them "written by anonymous." It's a promise I made to him when I first came to him for help.

"Yeah right, they'd freak. I'm planning on casually slipping it into a conversation some point in the four year college process." I shake my head and mirror his pearly smile of course his is no comparison.

"You are an amazing writer Troy; I just wish you'd tell them." He bites his lip and I watch him nervously sit there.

"Gabs I told you, that's not apart of my dad's plan." His dad, the basketball crazed addict. All he ever wanted was for Troy to follow through on the plan of being recruited into the NBA.

"Basketball isn't everything Troy." I sound like a broken record but who else is going to tell him that?

"Just don't mention it again Gabi. I mean if my parents, or Katrina, or anyone for that matter found out about Journalism they'd go ballistic. Let's keep this between two best friends okay?" I told you, I'll never be anything more than his best friend.

"Sure."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" I was just going to tell you I'll miss you a lot.

"Nothing special, you know if you wanted to spend lunch with Katrina I'd…"

"No no no, I won't get to hang out with you at the spot anymore. I want to spend more time with you before I leave." That's what gives me hope, when he say's "you." Not "Katrina", not "my girlfriend" but "you."

"Than we have a lunch date." He nods and the bell rings. Katrina comes in with the piles of students and sits next to Troy. "Hey babe!" The blonde princess gives him a kiss and deepens it as if no one else is in the room.

"You weren't at break." She says chewing on her piece of gum and rubbing his back.

"I was busy you know how it is." She nods and rubs his back some more, "You are so dedicated." I gag a little, no I actually just want to punch someone who smacks her bubble gum and thinks that one jelly bean counts as one serving of vegetables. I swear!

I sigh a little and turn back to my notebook, I smile over at Troy who flashes a small smile and turns back to his girlfriend. I think about everything that I want to write down and it suddenly begins to rush through me. I start to quickly write down everything that flows through, I have to stop in the midst of it when the bell rings.

"Will I catch you at lunch babe?" Katrina asks nauseatingly.

"I uhh… I'm busy but after school it'll be just me and you okay?" She smacks a new piece of gum in her mouth and nods. The two share a wretched kiss and she turns away in her mini-mini skirt.

"Wow you were busy." Troy turns around I have already packed away the notebook.

"So we're you, I mean how many times can a person say 'No you're cuter'?" Troy laughs a little at my imitation of him and we leave the classroom.

"Well I'm all yours now, what do you want to do?" I hate sharing Troy with her but I guess it's better than nothing.

"Lunch at the rooftop?" I ask and he nods.

"You mean secret spot!" He puts his arm around me and I giggle. I'm a girl; he has his arm around me do the math!

"Of course." When the coast is clear we make our way up the familiar dark staircase.

"I'm sorry Troy but I still hate climbing up those steps." I swear it's like climbing the inside of an ominous cave.

"That's why you have me to protect you." He states the truth while I drop my bag and look over the edge. Albuquerque's immensely beautiful especially when you look over it on the rooftop with Troy Bolton nearby. "It's so beautiful!" I gush over it every time.

"Yeah you are." Did he just say that or was that my imagination?

"I mean yeah it is." He comes over and stands next to me taking in the breeze. I rub the thought of what he _might've _just said out of my brain.

"This will probably be the last time we do this you know?" I turn to him and he shakes his head.

"Not likely, I mean we have an entire week." But the way he devotes his time to Katrina that will not be happening. I've learned not to get too excited when dealing with Troy, it only leads to sadness.

"I guess." I go over to the unoccupied bench and sit down. I take out my lunch and grab the delectable sandwich my father the chef has prepared.

"Oh gosh that smells so good Gabs! Could I have a bite?" Troy loves my dad's food. That's why my dad's catering his graduation party.

"I'm a growing girl Bolton!" I exclaim while he sits next to me and begs.

He puts on a puppy dog face while I take a bite and shake my head, "No." Troy gets more and more puppy dog like and I give in. "One bite Bolton." I hand over the sandwich and he takes the biggest Bolton bite ever.

"Here yah go!" He hands back the half bitten sandwich.

"You're so rude!" I sit there and realize I'm sharing a sandwich with Troy Bolton even though whenever Troy's around we always end up sharing my lunch.

"But you love me Montez." I roll my eyes and he picks up my lunch bag taking out the mackintosh apple.

"Sure you wish Bolton." I take out my thermos and sip on some apple juice.

"Could I have some?" Troy asks with apple bits in his mouth.

"Only if you close your mouth." The boy quickly shuts his mouth and grabs the thermos.

"You're welcome." I say in a sing songy voice.

"You are so going to miss spending lunch periods with me." Troy says after placing the thermos down.

"I think I'll manage." I really hope I can cope without him.

"Come on! Who are you going to hang out with when Sharpay's being too Sharpay?" He swears like him and Sharpay are my only friends.

"There's Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, oooh and let's not forget Casey!"

"Watch when I get back I'll be completely replaced by Casey!" He loves his sister but sometimes he tells me that he wishes I wouldn't spend so much time with her, I still wonder why.

"Probably." I joke around with him a lot. It's just to cover the act I've placed for myself.

"Well I'll find a new best friend to talk to about everything with than." That wasn't supposed to hurt but it really does hit home.

"Yeah…" I say in a quiet whisper and he sits there quietly too.

"At least you have Katrina there. She can be your girlfriend and your best friend." I'm completely and utterly bitter of this girl. She has everything I want and more.

"Don't worry Montez, not even Katrina can replace you." Thank the Lord!

"And not even Casey can replace you!" I nudge at him and he smiles compassionately at me.

The bells rings and it's time for the last class. "Well that's the bell." Troy says and helps me pick up my stuff.

"I'm really going to miss our secret getaways Troy." Troy helps me with my messenger bag and smiles.

"You have to promise me something Montez."

"What's that Bolton?" I ask holding onto the strap of my bag.

"You have to promise not to show anyone this spot, because it's ours." He is making me melt every moment.

"But I'm allowed to come up here on my own right?" I ask like he's in charge of this place, he was the one who showed it to me my first day of freshman year.

"Yeah but you have to think of me." Cheese ball!

"Cheese ball!"

"Pinky swear?" Pinky swearing is OUR thing. The two of us entangle pinkies and then rush down the steps because classes start up soon. I head into Art class while he goes to English.

**What can I really say to thank you guys? The reviews were great, and I received really nice ones! To show my gratitude this story will be MORE than ten chapters. Now I can use more details! Thanks guys I really want to thank you for everything again! Please continue to read and review and I'll add more in soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

During the entire Art class I finish my note to Troy. I have seriously spilled my entire guts in this love note. I can't believe Sharpay convinced me to even write one! The bell rings too soon and I gather my belongings. I walk alone to my locker and find Sharpay leaning against it looking at herself with her compact.

"How was lunch with the boyfriend?" I give her a look that says to get herself off of my locker and to take what she has just said back. She moves and leans on the next one over.

"My lunch with my friend that happens to be a boy, Troy was fine thanks for asking."

"Did you finish the letter?" She asks while I take some books off of the top shelf.

"Yes I did." She shuts her compact, "Fun something to do on the way home." I give her a confused look.

"Well I kinda wanted to read it over…"

"NO!" I interrupt.

"Why not it's just a letter?"

"It's not just a letter Shar it's my feelings to a guy I've known for my entire life. So please, just let me take care of the writing okay?" She takes me seriously for once and backs off.

"Fine Montez, we better get going, Ryan's waiting in the Pink corvette." Poor Ryan!

"Why must you make Ryan drive that thing?"

"Well I don't want to be responsible for bumps, scrapes, and scratches." I shake my head and follow her out; at least I won't have to worry about getting in any accidents with Ryan. Sharpay believes that the speed limit is how slow or fast she wants to go. Usually that means fast, very fast.

"Hey girls." Ryan greets us and I sit in the back while Sharpay climbs into the front right side.

"Do you think you can drop me and Gabi off at her place?" Sharpay asks Ryan and he nods nervously. His sister was definitely born wearing the pants.

We drive for a couple of minutes and pull up to my house, "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem." He replies and waves us off. Sharpay and I walk into the abandoned house, dads at the restaurant and mom's at the office until six thirty.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Sharpay who circles the kitchen and finds a bag of chips.

"We must finalize Plan B!" She says after swallowing a chip.

"Don't you mean Plan A?" I ask carefully.

"Plan B, Boyfriend. As in make Troy Bolton your Boyfriend Plan!" I groan and fall back onto my large soft comfy living room couch.

"Why are you doing this Shar?" I ask her while lying on the couch.

"Gabi." She finds her way to the other couch and sits.

"You're my friend, and I know how much you and Troy are meant to be. I can see the chemistry and that's not acting. When two people have as much Chemistry as you and Troy they deserve to be with each other." I sit up and look at her; that was so profound.

"Thanks Sharpay."

"Don't thank me until you have Troy in your arms." I smile and sit fully facing her. "Alright give me the lowdown on Plan B!"

She takes a large pink paper roll out of her purse. I swear Mary Poppins has nothing on Sharpay Evans.

"It all starts with the note, do you have it?" I nod and run to my bag taking out the purple envelope.

"I sealed it and everything." Sharpay picks it up and examines it, "At least put _Troy _on the front cover."

I grab the pink pen from her hand and write his name down. "Next?" I ask.

"Okay part one's complete, part two is more for me. I'm going to stick your note into Troy's diploma." That is actually really sneaky and smart!

"How did you come up with that?" I ask out of the blue.

"Let's just say I'm pro at making up schemes." She turns back to the plan and shows me her blue prints.

"How are you going to get my note into the guarded diplomas? And how do you know which one's Troy's?" Sharpay smiles impishly and I know the grand part is up ahead.

"That's where I must seduce the guard of the sacred East High Diplomas. They're actually hidden in the back of the theater stage where the ceremony is being held." I nod, it all makes sense.

"So who's the lucky stud?" I ask with a curious eye.

"None other than hottie basketball star, Zeke Baylor." My mouth drops; Sharpay's had a thing for him ever since she saw him on the court sophomore year.

"But Zeke's a senior." Why would they make a senior guard it?

"He volunteered; he is such a goody-two-shoes." He really is.

"What make you think he's seducible?"

"Come on Gabi look at me! No man is able to resist the charm and class of Sharpay Evans." She has a twinkle in her eye, she's ready.

"When will all of this take place? Oh and how will you figure out which one's Troy's diploma?"

Sharpay rolls her eyes as if I'm asking what's two plus two. "This will happen the morning of graduation. The diplomas won't be finished until than and as for deciphering which diploma's Troy's, they're always in alphabetical order babe." That makes complete sense, I guess. No, it does!

"At least Troy will know right?"

"Exactly! Now I have something else for you to do." Oh great a catch!

"Uh-huh?"

"Open the idea up to Troy that you like him, subtly not…" Sharpay throws herself onto my couch, "OH MY GOSH TROY I LOVE YOU!" Yes, I was going to jump onto Troy and go all over him.

I push Sharpay off of me and she's laughing on the ground. I roll my eyes at her lame impersonation of me and head to the kitchen for a water bottle. She heads over to the side French doors and looks into my dad's telescope.

"Troy Bolton's looking mighty fine in that red…"

"Hollister Polo, pair of light ripped jeans, and dark brown Gap Flip Flops." We finish in unison.

"How did you know that?" She asks crossing her arms and walking over to me.

"Everyone has a hobby, and watching Troy is mine." She smiles and walks back over to the telescope.

"Guess who's there!" She calls out to me and I shrug "Princess of the robots?"

"Ding ding ding! Her mini is so tacky, I mean orange? Who the heck still wears orange skirts? That things short enough to be called a panty!" I spit the water in my mouth onto the ground. Sharpay laughs while I stand there laughing even more.

"Oh my gosh where's Troy?" Sharpay asks while we continue to laugh. "He's not there anymore." We hear the doorbell ring and Sharpay answers the door.

"Hi Sharpay." Sharpay calms down a bit and let's Troy in.

"Gabi?" He yells and enters the kitchen; I have my mop in hand cleaning up the mess I made from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" He asks while I take in some deep breaths looking over at Sharpay hold in her fits.

"The color orange and underpants." I wasn't lying was I?

"Yeah I guess the color orange and underpants are kinda funny." Troy jumps onto the island counter and watches me soak up the water. Sharpay thinks ahead and rolls up the blueprints from earlier.

"So why are you here?" I ask while I clean.

"Can't I just say hi to my best friend?" Of course, whenever you want.

"Sure but I know you have a hidden agenda so get to it." I hurry him up as I hold the mop's gripping portion.

"Well you know the parental units called." Okay…

Sharpay comes up with another game plan, "Whoops look at the time I gotta go head to musical rehearsals for… next year! I better get a move on. It was lovely Gabs! Call me later!" She runs out through the front door and leaves me and Troy alone.

"Maybe I should introduce you to more people before I leave." Troy says while looking at the door Sharpay had ran through a few seconds ago.

"I'll be fine Bolton, I have a lot of other friends remember? It's just that Shar's my… partner in crime." Troy gives me a questioning glance.

"Partner in what crime?" Plan B!

**I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing Bolton, it's just an expression. So what do you really want you little brownnoser?" I ask and he scoffs. I put away the mop and he follows.

"If you must know the parental units called, the four of them are going out to dinner. You know Tuesday dinner?" I smile and nod, it's apart of their regular routine.

"So dinner at your house and small sleepover until my dad carries me out?" Troy laughs and nods.

"Yup."

"What else Bolton?" He usually just calls and reminds me.

"Well…" He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I sort of invited Katrina and I was hoping…"

"That I could keep Casey away from you guys so you could have some alone time?" This is also apart of routine.

"I'm sorry Gabs it's just that I promised Kat." I hate that nickname as much as the actual being.

"Sure." And I hate how he has me under his control.

"Thanks Gabs you're the best!" He gives me a big hug and I can't help but smile.

"I just gotta pack up a few things and I'll meet you there." He lets go and I'm back to my regular state.

"Cool, see you in a bit Gabster." He let's himself out and I go up the stairs to fix my things. I hear my cell phone go off and I see that I have a text message from my P.I.C.

_What did I miss? – S._

I can't help but roll my eyes at my Partner in Crime.

_Absolutely nothing, but I am spending dinner with the Bolton kids. – G._

I send and pack up an extra pair of clothes and things that Casey and I can do since there isn't homework this week. I hear the small beeping message noise and find Sharpay's reply.

_This is your chance Gabs! – S._

Time to burst her big blue bubble.

_Did I forget to mention Katrina will be there and I'm in charge of watching Casey? – G._

I bet right now Sharpay's groaning and dramatically typing.

_Here's what you do, change outfits! Wear the white and pink Von Dutch tank top I gave you for Christmas with that white plain mini skirt and pink flats. – S._

It's my turn to completely groan, Sharpay is completely nuts but before I write in anything else she sends another memo.

_Don't ask Montez! Just follow through! – S._

I go to the closet and pick all the things out.

_Don't forget, messy bun! Make it look like you didn't try to look hot! Gotta go babe, Love you and update after dinner! Knock him dead & Break a leg (preferably Katrina's) ;) – S._

The girl is good. I change my outfit and receive another text message. It's weird because usually when Sharpay ends a message it's done.

_Hey Gabi are you ready yet? – Case_

The girl loves me as much as I love her.

_On my way pretty girl! – Gabi_

Casey and I have an actual sibling relationship without the nonstop fighting. She's the sister I always wanted and more. I put my cell phone in the front of my large shoulder Victoria Secret bag. I double check everything and lock the doors.

I reach the front door and lock it. In less than two minutes I am in front of the Bolton's house. Before I even ring the doorbell the door is swung open.

"Gabi!" Casey welcomes me with a hug. "Hey, oh cute dress!" I look over her present outfit with a large smile.

"Thanks, you look pretty dolled up yourself." She lets me in, but honestly is it that noticeable I tried?

"But you always look pretty!" That's a load off.

"Troy Gabi's here!" We don't hear anything.

"He must be with his precious Katrina." We entangle arms and I give her a sympathetic smile. Before all of this Katrina-ness, Troy use to spend every moment with me and Casey, unfortunately it hasn't been exactly the same. We use to have sleepovers, just the three of us in my tree house on Fridays.

Our parents would go out and Troy would be in charge. We'd listen to ghost stories that Troy's friend's told him. It was amazing, it was our Friday tradition ever since Casey was five but nowadays I spent it with Casey while Troy would go out with Katrina and her friends. Nothing is really the same anymore, except the friendship we all share.

"Well Case, she is his girlfriend."

"Don't forget your future sister-in-law." We see Katrina come down the stairs with Troy following from behind.

"Hi Katrina." I greet her as nicely as I can.

"Hi." She says blankly.

"Come on Gabs let's go hang out." Casey quickly drags me up the steps. She almost dislikes Katrina more than me but no one can compare to my dislike for the girl. It's not just because she's prom queen, head cheerleader, or a pile of rocks but mainly she has the one thing I've dreamed of having.

"Have fun!" Troy waves us off. It's like he doesn't even know we exist anymore.

We reach Casey's room and she drops herself on her queen sized bed. Her room is decked out in pink while mine is lavender.

"Isn't she viral?" The fifteen year old girl asks me. I sit at the foot of her bed and rub her back.

"Remember we have to like her, she's Troy's girlfriend." I really don't mean any of that.

She sits up "That girl is not going to be my sister-in-law!" I wish one day I would.

"Don't worry about it." I rub her back; I really hope this plan of Shar's works. At least he'll know, right? Sorry I just need confirmation.

"GIRLS!" We hear the annoying witch shriek.

"It's time to eat!" We always have early dinner so those two can bail out early and leave us to fen for ourselves. I grab the small blonde's arms and drag her up.

"I really don't feel like eating." She says while we drag our feet down the hall and down the stairs.

"We'll eat quickly and then hang out okay?" I really think of her as my sister, I only hope one day that'll come true legally. We reach the dinner table and a box of pizza on the table along with salad and breadsticks.

"Thanks for ordering babe." Troy thanks the spoiled princess.

"It was no biggie!" She says while unfolding a napkin onto her lap. The two sit across from me and Casey. Troy comes to our side and pulls out our seats. "You look nice." He whispers and I thank him, or course Casey's snickers don't come unnoticed. I shoot her a glare and sit back.

"Pizza again?" Casey looks over at her brother during the midst of taking his seat.

"Come on Case Katrina was kind enough to order."

"And you paid?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Eat up Case!" I stick a pepperoni pizza in her mouth and she automatically stops. We all dig in and Troy and Katrina are feeding each other. They smile and chuckle I just want to grab the pizza sauce and throw it at her covered orange tanned face.

"I'm done." Casey announces after eating half a slice.

"Come on Casey you barely…" I interrupt him again.

"I'm done too. Come on Casey let's go!" We both excuse ourselves and leave. Troy sits there with his mouth to the floor. "Well that was rude." His dumb girlfriend says quietly even though her big mouth could be heard a mile away.

"Grab your jacket; I'm going to make a call." Casey nods and runs up the stairs. I take out my phone and call the one person who wants to hear my voice.

"Hello?" Sharpay answers.

"Hey Shar." I reply gloomily. I go to the living room and take a seat.

"What's up? I told you to call _after _dinner."

"I did, me and Casey bailed out early." I hear the large continuous dramatic sigh.

"I'm not in the mood for that!" I reply quickly.

"Did he at least notice your outfit?" I laugh a little; of course she would remember that.

"Yes Shar, he said I looked nice."

"Nice? Well that's a start I guess. So I'll tell you tomorrow about the few changes I made to Plan B." It makes me curious but I agree.

"Okay, talk to you later Shar. Wait this plan, its worth it right?" I look over my shoulder and watch as Katrina wipes Troy's mouth.

"Well from how predictable you are I bet you are looking at Barbie and Ken wishing you were Barbie instead of Raggedy Anne." She really does know me too well.

"That's a yes. Bye Shar."

"Bye Gabi." I click my phone off and Casey comes running down the stairs. "Where are we off to? Do I need money? Should I bring…"

"Let's just go." I cut her off and grab her arm. I don't even bother telling Troy where we are going. After all it's my _duty _to keep her out of his hair.

The two of us walk out the front door and close it softly. We walk over to my house and I unlock the front gate, once we are in I shut it tight. "Are we taking a swim?" She asks in her girly teen voice.

"No…" I take her hand and lead her farther back of the yard. "You aren't afraid of heights anymore right?" She smiles knowing what we are doing and follows me up the planks nailed into the tree. We reach the opening of the house and look around.

"It's like we never left." What she doesn't know is that I come up here often to think on my own so that's why it looks spotless instead of dusty.

"Hey our carving initials are still here!" She points at the window sill and we both smile at the C.B. G.M. T.B.

"I've missed this so much Gabi." She looks around and smiles.

"Yeah, well maybe we can start new traditions." I smile at her and we hug tightly.

"Are the binoculars still here?" She asks with a devious smile. I go to one of the built in shelves and take it down and hand it to her. She goes to the side window and looks on.

"Well Queen of the Skanks hasn't wasted anytime." She refers to Katrina and Troy in his bedroom. That's the stuff that makes me want to kill her.

"Do you think we can stay at your house tonight Gabs? I really can't sleep when the wicked witch is in the house." I chuckle a bit and nod. Truth be told I never get any sleep when I'm at their house and Katrina's there. All I think about is what's going on in the room next door.

I sit leant on the back wall with my knees to my chest and my arms hugging them warmly. "Gabi?" Casey turns to me and I smile, she has the same blue piercing eyes that Troy has.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I tell you something?" She sits next to me and now I'm a little worried to hear what she has to say.

"Anything."

"And you won't get mad?" I shake my head; there's never been a time that I've been mad at her.

"Of course not, now what is it?"

"You might laugh or kill me for saying this but I always wished that you'd end up with my brother. I mean that would make you my sister-in-law and really apart of my family." I'm torn, should I tell Casey or not? I really don't know what to do.

"Thanks Case." I don't want to freak her out just yet. The time will come. I put my arm around her and the two of us lean our heads to touch each other.

The two of us break apart a little and begin to talk to each other. She spills her big secret on having a small crush on one of Troy's friends, Jason Cross. I smile a bit but I can't blame her he's pretty hot. I tell her she has good taste and then we go back to memory lane.

We talk for so long the nights now pitch black so we must communicate by lantern light. I take out Nicholas Sparks – The Notebook. We are lying on a couple of blankets and I brought up pillows from my bedroom. I read to her; she finally drifts asleep and soon I fall to sleep as well.

The time is eleven-thirty. Troy is in bed with Katrina by his side and they lay in the dark in silence. "Babe?" Katrina calls out and rolls to her side and perches herself onto her hand.

"I better check on Casey and Gabi." Troy rolls out of bed in his boxers. He opens the door and walks to the room over. He doesn't hear a sound so he opens the door and peeks in. "Gabi? Casey?" He opens it fully and neither of us are in the room.

Troy runs down the stairs and glances in each room, he doesn't find us there. He walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up his cell phone. He dials Casey's number and it goes straight to voice mail. He calls my number but I don't hear it.

**Sorry for the Hiatus! I still hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update my other stories soon! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is when Troy actually panics. He runs back to his room and turns on the light. "Baby come back to bed!" His whore of a girlfriend says. Troy sits on the foot of the bed and starts to pull up his jeans and shirt.

"The girls aren't here, I'm going to go next door and check."

"BABY!" Katrina calls out.

"Hun I'll be back!" Troy kisses her cheek.

"Troy if you leave I'm going home!" She snaps loudly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow than!" Troy runs down the stairs and Katrina furiously begins to pack up her things. Troy runs out the front door and doesn't even bother closing it. He picks up the flash light on his way out. He turns it on, and runs to my front door. He knocks and yells fiercely but no answer.

Troy notices the lantern light coming from the tree house and hops the gate. He climbs quickly up the familiar planks and sticks his head inside finding both of us safe and sound.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" He falls back onto the tree house floor. I wake up and Casey's sleeping next to me. "Troy?" I ask and he sits up.

"You're telling me you were both here the whole time?" I smile innocently and nod.

"Thanks for informing me." Troy speaks sarcastically. "I was about to call the Army!" He breathes out heavily.

"Sorry Troy." He should be the one to apologize.

"That's alright, now that I know you and my sister are okay." I wish I had the letter so I could write more in it. Maybe…just maybe…

"We're fine. Where's Katrina?" I always ruin perfect moments; it's a flaw I can't break.

"She left, I'll see her tomorrow." I nod and fake an apologetic smile.

"I can't believe you two went back up here. I haven't been here in the longest time!" It really has been a long time.

"I thought it'd be nice." I catch Troy's glance and smile at him comfortably. Troy decides to make himself comfortable on the other side of the tree house. I hand him a blanket and a pillow. The house isn't all that big so we're still close. Troy makes a quick call to his parents and all is well. Once I hear his soft snoring I take the familiar notebook from my bag.

I get situated next to the lamp and begin to write an entirely new letter. In the last letter I spilled my guts but in this one, I want it to be more than a love note you write during class. I have actual inspiration in front of me!

I look at the clock, its 2 am. I decide to get a few good hours in. I notice Casey's blanket slipping so I tuck it back in for her. I then look to find Troy's blanket fully off so I go over to him and place it in his original spot. He has that Bolton smile that could charm any girl to be his. I always wished I could jump into his thoughts and read what was going through his head. It's probably full of Katrina nonsense.

I can't help myself; I push the hair out of his eye lids and smile at the glint of natural sparkles that shine. I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and quickly return to my spot. I shut the lantern off and lay in the dark thinking about the days to come. Only six more days until he reads my thoughts and feelings, I really don't know how he'll react.

I place the envelope in my bag and drift asleep to dreamland to dream of the boy controlling my heart and mind.

"Gabi! Gabi!" I feel someone shake me and find Casey in front of me.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly rubbing my eyes.

"It's only five but we should get ready for school. Troy's offering to drive." Casey says with a chipper smile. I turn to where Troy was but no one's there.

"He's at home taking a shower." I nod sitting up. I feel something covering me and look down.

"How did Troy's letterman's jacket get on me?" I ask Casey.

"He probably put it on you while you were sleeping." I smile at the feeling of having it on. "It looks nice on you; you should wear it to school."

"_What is this girl talking about?"_ I shake every thought out of my brain and help her with putting everything away. Finally I'm at home; I take a quick shower and put on a red camisole, and white Calvin Klein Jeans. I then fix my hair into a side pony tail and grab my white flats. I feel very "Wildcat" festive.

I'm not exactly sure if I should wear Troy's jacket so I call my mind.

"Hello?" My mind named Sharpay answers.

"Dilemma, should I wear Troy's letterman jacket that he put on me during the night or just hand it back to him?" I feel so stupid for even asking.

"Hello this is not Gabriella Montez right? Because my girl would know to put the jacket on and flaunt!" I sigh and we both hang up. That was a waste of cell phone minutes.

I grab the jacket and wear it; I mean he did place it on me so he wouldn't mind? Why am I being so indecisive? I bet this has nothing to do with the jacket and all with that letter. I hope I don't back down. I grab my bag and rush down the stairs. I give myself a once over when I reach the reflection of the living room mirror.

"Morning Gah-bi!" My dad greets me.

"Morning Dad!" I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm kinda in a hurry so…"

"Don't say anymore, here's your lunch and breakfast to go. There are three muffins for each of you." My dad refers to his "other kids." Gross, Troy Bolton will NEVER be his son (only through law!)

"Bye Dad thanks!" I give him a quick kiss and run outside. Troy's red truck is outside of the house.

"Nice jacket Montez!" I hear Troy call out through the window.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't mind." I jump in the front seat. "Oh sorry, was Katrina going to sit here?" WHY WHY WHY?

"No it's cool; she's riding with a friend." I pull on the seatbelt and relax. I feel my cell phone vibrate and dig in my pocket for it.

_Plan B is definitely furthering. – S._

I type back and press send.

_What's up? – G._

A few seconds later a new message appears.

_Let's just say the diplomas are going to be done early. I could put the letter in right now if you want. – S._

My eyes bulge out, the new letter!

_Actually I remade a new one, a better one. Do you think we can discard the one you have and switch it out? – G._

I could see her sighing as we speak.

_Fine! Meet me in front of my locker when you get here. Tootles! – S._

I shut my phone close and sit there quietly as Troy and Casey argue as usual. I remember the blueberry muffins and pass each of them one during their fight. Finally the two stop and busy their mouths with tasty treats.

"Thanks Gabs, you definitely know how to shut us up!" Casey says with a grin.

"My pleasure!" I reply then take a bite of my own muffin. The three of us reach our destination.

"Hey Casey?" Troy asks his sister while we pile out.

"Yeah?" She replies and throws the wrapper into a nearby trashcan.

"Do you think you can take the bus later?" Poor Casey, I feel so bad for her. Troy definitely needs to learn his priorities. Family comes first before blonde bimbo's.

"Again? Troy!" Seriously!

"Come on Casey I need to take Kat out and show her I'm sorry for yesterday!"

"I hate you Troy!" Casey storms out and leaves. I've never seen her so upset.

"Can you believe her? I mean Katrina's my girlfriend I need to spend time with her." It's officially time to tell this boy off! The two of us stop a few steps away from the truck.

"But Troy you're leaving for California. Not to mention Katrina will be there but your family… to be perfectly honest Troy you haven't been…" Maybe I shouldn't.

"Come on, tell me." He sounds serious.

"Much of a brother to Casey. She misses spending time with you!" We both do.

"I do spend time with her!" Yeah to tell her to go away so you can go hang out with the tramp.

"Not like before. What happened to the old Troy that would take me and Casey out for hotdogs after basketball games? Or the Troy that would spend Wednesday nights watching One Tree Hill with his best friend and little sister? Or the brother who would watch chick flicks with the girls just because his baby sister asked? She really misses those days."

"Gabi you know I love Case, but…"

"But now you have a girlfriend and she's the one you take to buy hotdogs with after basketball games, the one you spend Wednesday night's with, the one you watch Chick Flicks with."

"I guess I haven't been there for her." He looks upset, and it's all my fault! Oh crap Sharpay's waiting!

"I'm sorry Troy but I gotta find Shar. I'll see you later?" He nods softly and I smile compassionately.

"Don't feel bad Troy, you just didn't know." I pat him on the shoulder and run to Sharpay's locker. It's too bad I had to see Sharpay, I would've stayed with Troy and offer him a hug or even a kiss. Yeah probably not!

I run up to Sharpay's locker. She seems to be giving googley eyes to Mr. Baylor.

"Hello?" I interrupt.

"Oh hey! Did you bring it?" She asks opening her locker.

"The better one? Yeah!" I take it out of my front bag pocket and hand it to her. She slips it into her purse while the coast is clear.

"By the way. I'm lovin' that jacket on you! Has Kitty Kat seen it on you yet?" There seems to be an evil sparkle in her icy eyes.

"No; I don't think so. I'm hoping not!" I really don't want to deal with her.

"Sorry Montez but you should stop hoping." I look to where Sharpay's gaze is and find Katrina and Troy walking arm in arm.

I take a small swallow in and turn to Sharpay as if nothing's wrong. "This jacket looks fabulous on you Gabi, doesn't it Troy?" The couple stops next to us.

"Yeah she looks great Shar." Troy smiles at me while Katrina seems to have her eyes somewhere else.

"Doesn't she look like AMAZING in Troy's jacket Kat?" Sharpay smiles broadly at the other woman. Sharpay is acting a bit peppier than usual as if she's mocking Katrina which is fine with me!

"Uhm…" She glances at Troy who smiles at her. She knows he'd pounce on her if she says anything negative about his best friend; this thought makes me smile!

**Read & Review Please:D **


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah sure." She murmurs.

"Thanks." I respond while my big head expands by every second that passes.

"Well it's time for section! Can't be late! Must bring little Miss Popular there! See you later Troy! Kit…Kat!" Sharpay latches onto my arm and we quickly exit.

"Wasn't that something?" Sharpay asks when the coast is clear.

"I cannot believe you did that! She was about to strangle you Shar!" I pretend I'm strangling someone with my hands.

"Didn't you notice when Troy googley eyed you? It was adorable!" She gushes as we enter homeroom with Miss Darbus.

"It was picture perfect Gabi. Not to mention a booster to our plan!" I give her a questioning look.

"Booster?"

"Troy is falling for you harder and when he reads the note it'll be easier for him to dump Kitty Kat!" I smile at her, I really love the way her mind thinks!

"I guess so."

"No!" She bellows two minutes before the bell.

"You know so." I lay back in my seat while Miss Darbus begins to take attendance.

Once the bell rings she starts to enlighten us "Just think class, in a few days' you'll be embarking on a new level of academia. The world will not wait forever my young pupils! You must cease the day and…GRASP what is rightfully yours! I myself…"

One of the guys in class throws a paper airplane at her.

"WHO THREW THAT?" She yells and turns to the culprit.

"Sam McKenzie? OUTSIDE!" She points to the door and the boy follows her out. Sam McKenzie; I've known him ever since junior high. He's quite the rebel at East High but he's actually very smart and really sweet.

I know you're probably wondering "Sweet?" He has dark brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a fair complexion. I did an English project with him once, Grade 7, Romeo and Juliet.

My first kiss was cliché but cute nonetheless. We had to do the balcony scene together and I thought it was going to be a total drag because of his reputation at school – the new quiet kid! Mrs. Linley who happens to be Miss Darbus's younger sister told us to put some "emotion" into it.

FLASHBACK

_Mrs. Linley walks by my desk, top hat in hand and pulls out a white piece of paper _

"_Gabriella Montez, your partner is…Sam McKenzie." She picks up the red hat and pulls out another paper "Oh and you'll find your scene on Page 45 in your text book. Good luck my maturing pupils! Remember to expand your horizons and show me REAL emotion!" She dramatically pushes her scarf over her shoulder._

_I scoot my desk closer to his, "I'm Gabriella you're Sam right?" He smiles softly and nods. "Yup that's me." _

"_How do you like East Middle so far?" He had started two weeks ago._

"_It's cool. I mean I've been to thirteen schools this year and I've attended much worse." I was so surprised._

"_Well we better get working." I look down at my book and find page forty-five. _

"_WOW." I say loud enough for the both of us to hear._

"_The notorious romantic balcony scene. Splendid!" He replies sarcastically._

"_Class remember situate yourselves to truly get into character! Gabriella, Sam!" Our English teacher exclaims and we turn to her._

"_Why don't you two position yourselves on the side staircase outside to release yourselves into…Romeo and Juliet! Go go! The scene waits for no one." Sam rolls his eyes and gets up. He waits for me and the two of us walk side by side down the hallway to the side staircase._

"_Mrs. Linely can be a little much." I make small talk as we walk._

"_More than much." We reach the stairs and he opens the door and let's me through. The two of us stand in our locations and begin reciting our proper lines. He reaches "the balcony" and finally we stand there still reciting our lines._

_He touches my hand and I get all sweaty and nervous. The two of us lean in as he continues to perform and after that all I can see is darkness and feel his warm gentle lips caressing mine. _

_The two of us part and I stand there looking at him. _

_We hear the side door suddenly open and turn to it "Save me!" I find Sharpay grasping around my waist._

"_I got paired up with Alan Stuart! The absolute WORST actor in our grade! And I have to do the kissing scene with him!" She shrieks._

"_Doesn't that suck?" Sam murmurs under his breath._

"_Yeah whatever Prince Charming." She retorts._

"_That's Romeo, Ice queen!" And that is where Sharpay Evans got her nickname._

END OF FLASHBACK

Let's just say the two are immortal enemies. Sam and I received A's while Sharpay switched partners with Megan Goodman and her and Ryan did the sword fighting scene and also received A's.

After that day Sharpay refused to let me speak to Sam; the only boy I've ever liked besides Troy Bolton.

"I'm surprised McKenzie's not in a juvenile detention center by now! What is that his eighth detention this week? How is that even possible?" I shrug at her question. Sam's not evil at all just misunderstood. He wears the coolest clothes; leather jacket's and punk rock t-shirts.

I used to beg Troy to wear clothes like that and he replied with "I do not wear digs that could be found from "Grease."

Of course I replied with "John Travolta is probably the hottest guy in the world!"

And Troy retorted "Yeah after me!"

I loathe him but at the same time I'm deeply and madly in love with him.

"Troy!" I hear Sharpay shriek. I look up and find the boy from my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I ask helplessly.

"Could you meet me after homeroom – you know where?" The whole class is staring at us in fascination. My mind is growing a blank all I can think is "Be jealous!" Troy snuck in from the back and is definitely making all the girls melt in the classroom including me.

"Troy you're going to get me in trouble! You aren't Darbus's favorite student!"

"So is that a yes?" His puppy blue eyes stare at me as he kneels. All the girls wish they were me.

"Yeah fine! Go Troy before…" We hear Miss Darbus make her finishing remarks.

"Bye Gabi!" He gives me a quick squeeze and runs out right before Miss Darbus returns leading Sam back in. He's in hand with another pink slip – another detention. Sharpay scoffs and watches in amusement. She doesn't love anything more than watching her foe get condemned by the almighty Miss Darbus.

She is rather crude sometimes. "What a great morning!" Sharpay whispers loud enough for me to hear.

I sit here thinking about my latest encounter and blank out until section ends.

"Have fun Mrs. Bolton!" I sneer at Sharpay who makes me smile using her index fingers.

"Honey that's not attractive." She pats me on the head and leaves.

"Don't worry we have Mrs. Carmen next for History! I'll cover!" She yells over her shoulder. I take my time going up to the secret spot turning my head ever so often. When the last bell rings I climb the steps hastily and find Troy lounging back on the bench.

"I can't believe you made me ditch History! We're so busted!"

"Gabs the grades are in! You did great on your finals and Mrs. Carmen loves you! This is practically recess for you." I lie back on the bench and just sit there with him.

"Fine for the next hour and a half I'm yours." Or for the rest of your life if you and I play our cards right.

"What's up?" I ask as Troy scoots himself closer to me.

"I wanted to talk more about the…issue involving me and Case." Great!

"Mhmm."

"Well has she said anything?" I can tell he's sitting up and looking over at me. I tighten my arms across my chest.

"We've talked about it sporadically." I love tiptoeing around him.

"And?"

"And what Troy? She misses you! Plain and simple!" I sit up and face him.

"Gabi I'm 18! I'm an adult! She's my baby sister!" He sounds almost disgusted.

"So I'm 17 and I love hanging out with her!"

"Gabi it's just…Kat." Of course! She's always the sorry excuse.

"Do you mind furthering your explanation as to why you don't want to hang out with your sibling?"

"Casey and I have grown apart. I used to tell her everything like I do with you but now all we do is yell and…" He stops again so I can finish because he's too ashamed.

"You have Katrina to go to." I probably understand that more than any other woman in his life.

"You don't need any woman in your life because you have the perfect one, correct?" I include myself in this question.

"I love her Gabi." STAB ONE!

"And you don't love Casey as much?"

PAUSE. STAB TWO

"You don't have any woman in your life that you love to spend time with as much as Katrina?"

LONGER PAUSE. TEN MORE STABS!

"Goodbye Troy." I have to go before I burst freely of salty tear drops.

It was more than one stab it was more than thirteen. It was as if someone took my heart and shot it until I was erased completely.

I run down the stairs and—

He doesn't run after me. I reach the bottom and slam the door shut. All classes are still in session. I don't want to head straight to History I just want to talk to someone and vent.

"Hello."

I look to the tiled floor and find a familiar face sitting in front of the freshman – sophomore lockers.

"Hi." I reply smearing my tears quickly from my eyes.

"Roof with Bolton?" He asks and I stand there puzzled.

"You know?"

"Oh please doll face; the entire school knows not to disturb the Bolton – Montez playpen. Grab a tile." He pats the empty spot next to him and I quickly sit.

"What's got that pretty smile turned upside down?" The brown eyes gaze down upon me.

"I can't believe you don't hate me Sam."

"Why would I hate you? I don't hate anyone." He says coolly lifting his sunglasses off of his eyes. Now I can see those magnifying brown eyes clearly.

"What about Evans?"

"The one always in pink or Ice Queen?"

"Sharpay." I don't ever refer to her as the Ice Queen. It's just too mean.

"Oh well she's boarder line but even if she murdered me which she might I still wouldn't hate her." I'm telling you…sweeter than pie!

"Now I must ask again Montez, what's wrong? Did you and Mr. Troy the Toy Boy get into a lovers combat?"

"Sam it's just…" I turn my entire body to face him.

"Lover's combat?" I ask noisily.

"You know when couples get into a clash over anniversary presents? And when the girlfriend asks 'Do I look fat?' and the boyfriend replies absent mindedly?" I love the little voices he makes, I can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry G.M. you and Mr. T.B. will be all and well tomorrow."

"McKenzie I'm not with T.B."

"Yeah no crap Sherlock; right now your with me!" He answers foolishly.

"No I mean I'm not dating Troy."

"That's a bunch of nonsense. He's more in love with you than that…what's the fussy little boob job cheerleaders name?" He asks for my assistance snapping his fingers to help him think.

"Katrina Murphy?" I ask with a smile.

"That's it! Brat Kat Murphy! That girl is the most devious woman on the planet! She makes Ice Queen look like an angel!" I shake my head with a smile to his choice of words.

"Wait Sam! How do you know he loves me?"

"Come on isn't it obvious? The way you two spend lunches up there on the rooftop! How you find a way to call all the boys in our grade 'Troy' by accident at least twice a day! The way Bolton's up to shoot a free throw and looks out for you and doesn't even look at the net. I hate that stupid grin on his face when he knows he's got it in! Makes me sick! Fricken Ken! And you Malibu Barbie!"

"I am not Barbie!" I take that as an insult.

"Fine Teresa!" He names the Latina Barbie.

"Thank you."

"Well Montez does Bolton know how you feel?" He asks directly.

"Not yet but soon. I'm working on it."

"Well do it to it G.M. The fool won't wait forever. Do it before Brat Kat is harboring their evil attractive offspring!" He pats my knee and I give him a hug.

"Thank you Sam! You really are a great guy."

"Well I'm here if you need a guy's opinion! Or when you realize Sharpay's apart of the wicked side and need to cast revenge on her." I shake my head again as we continue to hug.

"Hey! You called her Sharpay!" The two of us let go softly.

"Crap! That's not good! Look what you're doing to me G.M.! I mean making me into a fruit loop like her brother! What a sinful way to go!" He helps me up and walks me to my locker.

"Bells about to ring if you need my help…" He takes the pen out of his pocket and grabs my hand.

"Call my cell. I'd love to see how Ice Queen operates."

"How did you know?" I look up and the front door opens and he walks out leaving me there. That boy is too sly for his own good. He's always roaming the hallways building up his knowledge on the students. If you want to hear a good secret you'd go to him because he'd know what you were wondering.

He isn't a spy he's just at the right place at the right time.

* * *

**First off thanks so much for the reviews! I wanted to say thanks so I posted up more than usual! Please continue to read and review! **

**I must admit I got the idea of adding a boy in from ****sarah.j.parker****! Thanks so much for the idea babe! I think it'll add to the plot. But don't worry there will be NO romantic feelings between the two. Let's just call Sam, Gabriella's Guardian Angel.**

**Please tell me what you think! Honest opinions readers! Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

As he says the bell rings and the halls are filled.

"Please Gabi! Tell me that wasn't Mr. 'I'm too cool for school' talking to you?" I'm serious is it so hard to start off with a hello then get into an examination?

"Hi Shar."

"Well?" She doesn't even have the courtesy to return my grateful hello. Next time I'll skip right to the response!

"Well what Shar?" I turn to her blankly. Her hands are on her hips and her foot is tapping to the clock. It's so annoying!

"YES! Alright Yes!" Sharpay just has to look at you to break you down.

"Whatever he said don't listen to him! He's evil and manipulative." She leans on the locker next to mine and badgers nonstop.

"Get over it Shar! He's a nice guy who's just looking out for me. Actually…he's on your side with this whole scheme." I close my locker and smile at her amusingly. Her eyes are all budged out like when you see someone you don't want to see naked!

Long story that involves Sharpay's grandparents and Ryan! His story always makes my eyes bulge out the way his eyes did when he saw…never mind!

"Fine! But I'm telling you Gabi he's no good! However…we can always use that little scumbag to make Troy boy jealous!" We turn the corner and guess what we find? Ding ding ding! Evil Kitty Kat and Mr. Self Absorbed.

The two are practically getting it on in the hallway and I just so happen to have Calculus with them next. Life is just a bowl of peaches!

"Do you want me to give her a nose job? Because Doctor S. Evans is on duty! And lucky for you it's FREE!" Sharpay steps forward and I pull her back.

"No need Doctor! But I do need to talk to you." She sees that I'm serious and grabs my arm and hauls us over to the front quad.

"What happened on the rooftop?" We sit down on the stairs and I pull the jacket closer to my body.

"He hates me Shar." I almost tear up but hold it back for the good of my pride!

"Hates you? Troy Bolton does not hate you!" Sharpay puts a sympathetic arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah but he doesn't love me either. He doesn't love or need any other woman in his life besides Katrina." My head drops but I refuse to cry. Katrina doesn't have that power!

"Ga…bi!" Sharpay turns me to face her.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Every time I'm feeling insecure!

"He's waiting for you to fight for him woman! I mean he's testing you, all boys do it! Troy loves you and from what the entire school including that wicked McKenzie can see is that he loves you. His love for you runs deeper than any girl he has ever dated." She says almost too assertively.

"If that's true than why has he been dating Katrina for four years?" I almost plead for an answer even though I already know what she's about to preach!

"Because he's been waiting…as long as you have hun." She smiles down at me and now I know I'm ready to face him.

"Thanks Shar!" I hug her warmly. "Now don't let that feline catch your prey! You're a warrior Gabi and she's… well…she's a cat that's about to get drenched in water!" I chuckle a bit and the two of us are interrupted by the bell.

"Save you a seat at lunch? I mean we have so much to discuss."

"Sure. See you there!" We get up and separate. I run to my class and I'm still one of the first ones there. I really hate this schedule process. I swear they mix six classes in one day and it rotates differently each day. Why does the authority want to make our lives even more complicated?

I sit at my spot and take out my book, pencil, and notebook. I grab my pencil and begin to tap it to a beat.

Suddenly it stops by a bare hand and I look up at the person in the seat in front of me.

"Seriously Teresa you're killing the class with that racket!"

"Well McKenzie, I haven't seen you in this class all year." I put my hand to my chin and study him. He lifts his sunglasses off of his eyes. I've learned that's how he introduces himself.

"Nothing besides you doll face to keep me attentive! And besides…why attend class when the worlds open twenty four seven?" He does have a point.

"Alright but what about Calculus? English? Physical Education?"

"Two plus two is four. A B C and running is all you need to know. So since I have my basics down I don't need anything more. I'm a simple boy Montez." He says with a broad smile. That boy is too good for words.

"So simplicity? Is that where you buy your Giorgio Armani leather jackets?" I point my pencil at his label. I have a few comebacks up my sleeve.

He begins a slow clap and laughs "Right on. So… how is our good friend Troy Bolton?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" The two of us look up and find Troy staring down at us.

"Is he harassing you Gabs?" Does he not realize we just got into a fight?

"No he's actually keeping me entertained." I smile at Sam and he smiles back. He knows to play along.

"Well do you mind? You're in my seat." Troy looks down at his regular chair.

"Relax Golden hands! I'm keeping it warm and keeping your number one lady happy, I mean someone has to while you keep the blonde dunces engaged." He smiles and winks at Katrina who scoffs.

"I think it's time for you to go to your next class McKenzie." Troy gets in Sam's face. I swear he's about to beat the….crap out of him.

"Actually this is my next class! Like my friend G.M. here I'm one of the brilliant ones." The second bell rings.

"There's my cue! Sorry to bid you a farewell so soon Bolton but I gotta jet before class starts!" He sweeps down and smiles at me.

"Adieu, mon amour." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Au revoir mon cherie." His lips are centimeters away from my ear now "You're welcome." He takes his leave and swiftly exits the same time Mr. Martin enters. Troy glances down at me while I pretend to stare into space. Torturing him is just too much fun!

Mr. Martin turns his body and begins to mark down some "important" facts.

Katrina begins to gawk over Troy's hair. I get a bit more bothered than usual so I take out my phone and begin to gently press the letters **S. A. V. E. M. E.** and send it to my fourth speed dial recipient.

Sharpay knows that means I want her to meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. It gives her a way to come up with a good way to make an exit. In Sharpay's words "Why escape regularly when it's a perfect opportunity to practice your grand essential acting abilities?"

I raise my hand when Mr. Martin spins around.

"Yes Ms. Montez?" He fiddles with his glasses and I smile politely.

"May I use the lavatory pass?" I ask kindly. Mr. Martin won't admit it but I'm his favorite pupil. Maybe because I'm one of the only students who he calls on that knows the answers to his questions.

"Sure thing." He slides open his desk drawer and hands it to me. I mutter a thank you and walk out quietly. I walk down the deserted hallway alone in silence. Are Troy and I really meant to be? I know it's a random thought but I just walked passed the secret passage door, the one that leads to the creepy staircase.

In less than five days I will no longer have a huge deep dark secret. It'll be open and blasted throughout the world or at least East High!

I walk into the bathroom and already find Sharpay there. "That was quick." I say right when I open the door.

"Well I was already in here! Class was a total snooze fest! I just pretended to go completely crazy and the teacher sent me out! It was comical! Everyone really thought Sharpay Evans lost her mind! Definitely one of my best! Anyway, what's up?" Sharpay begins to reapply her mascara.

"Nothing it's just that I hate having to see Katrina and Troy right after…the blowout. I mean it's like to him it never even happened." I begin to pace while Sharpay makes more touchups.

"Gabi he's a boy! He probably doesn't even realize what he did. You know boys, they're stupid and don't remember anything unless it was wearing a mini skirt." I roll my eyes and lean on one of the stall doors.

We stand there quietly while I remember something "No one's in here right?" I ask nervously and begin to look under stalls.

"Some nerdling from the lower class was before you got here but she took one look at me and ran out. Poor little spineless chickadee." I giggle a bit from Sharpay's words.

"Well I better go! Lunch right?" I ask her quickly and look over at where I'm about to exit.

"Yes Montez! But next time don't send SOS unless it's a huge crisis! I almost broke a nail from looking for my cell!" She replies sadly. I roll my eyes once more and leave her there to reapply her already over covered face.

I walk down the hallway quietly just like before. There's no sign of anyone and this brings me to a sort of ease. I haven't been this calm since…this whole plan started. Lately my mind has been working overtime.

I just wish for more peace and quiet but of course….

I don't get to finish my ironic statement because guess what? I'm pulled into the entrance of the secret spot. How perfect right? Troy throws me over his shoulder like a caveman and carries me up the stairs.

I know he's completely crazy but do you want to know an even crazier secret…I'm still crazy in love with him. Call me stupid but I can never stay mad at Troy. He says stupid things but nobody's perfect and I just have to respect that he has flaws. He may be only human but to me he's a Roman god!

I don't even try to kick and scream. I mean I have a perfect view of his a… calves. I know I'm PG-ing it but oh boy I can't think I can only stare.

He opens the second door and he walks up into the sun lit rooftop. He drops me on the bench and kneels in front of me. If only he'd propose. I know I'm forwarding an entire century but who cares I can fantasize can't I?

"Let me go first!" Hello you always go first! What's the difference?

"Uhmmm I know this might sound completely dense but why are you mad at me?" Well let's see… you basically told me you don't love me or need me. Oh and before that you shoved your four year whore-ationship in front of my face while I loved you that's right love you! Let's not forget that I have this crazy mixed up plan to tell you I love you and your Kitty Kat and you are making it very difficult! That's why buddy!

"Where did you get that idea?" And the award for best liar goes to…Gabriella Montez!

"So you aren't mad about earlier?" Of course you idiot!

"Hey I get it…you only care about Katrina. She's your girlfriend." I stand up and continue.

"You're supposed to put her before your mom, your sister, your grandmother, and your best friend of seventeen years." He scratches his brow; this signifies his absent minded listening skills. I can tell him I love him and he wouldn't hear me because he's too busy thinking about the blonde again.

"I think I've made a big enough fool of myself; I'm going to go." I begin to walk away but Troy pulls me down. At least this time he attempts to go after me.

"Wait wait wait! What's that stuff you were ranting about putting Katrina before everyone else?" Oh great! I told you…he can't even pay attention for one minute.

I sit down at the bench and cross my arms. I still have his jacket on; I wonder how much he'd hate me if I chucked it over the railing onto the Albuquerque road where the busses drive in and out from.

"Come on Troy! Don't you remember that stuff with Casey and our argument earlier?"

"Argument? What argument?" Playing dumb is his strong point…but right now I don't think he's playing.

"Earlier when you called me to skip my first block and we came here and you just…I don't have time for this Troy! We're good. Is that what you want to hear? Cause we're fine! Okay?" I get up and take a deep sigh.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like…" I'm surprised that he got through high school.

"Bolton we have to get to class." Actually you have to get to Katrina while I have to go and feel my insides crumble and my heart break down. Not to mention get medicine for this huge migraine filling my head.

"Alright…well let's go." He offers his hand but I don't accept.

"Gabi?" He asks.

"I'm fine. We're fine! You go first. I have to…go to the nurse's office." It's a lame excuse because I have aspirin in my bag but I can't stand to see him right now. I know what Sam and Shar said but right now I can't remember any of it. Not when my heart's blocking it.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to walk you? Carry you? Call your mom?" He never was good in a crisis. Once the little Bolton's and I were playing baseball in the middle of the street and I slid to home and scraped my knee. Troy started to freak when he saw the blood gush out. All of the parent's were out and he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Thank God for cell phones!

"I'm fine just girl troubles. Just tell Mr. Martin I wasn't feeling well and went to see the nurse." I touch my head as it throbs. Troy stares at me and begins to rub my knee.

"Please! At least let me walk you! I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't see you through." Does he mean concentrate on Katrina because my mind is pretty fuzzy?

"Troy…" I start off but he stops me.

"No buts! Here let me help you!" My head is starting to throb more. He places one arm under mine and I use him as a sort of crutch. I refuse to let him carry me that would only complicate my life more. Having him touch me already is hard and the thought of him carrying me…I wouldn't be able to handle it at this very moment.

* * *

**First off I want to say I don't speak a word of French so if that's wrong I'm sorry if I offended you! ****& if there are a load of mistakes I want to say sorry again because I didn't get too much of a chance to read over everything.**

**The truth was my computer that had everything saved including half of the next chapter for IWMTAL broke down early this week and I lost EVERYTHING! So I had to rewrite it all. I hope the chapter came out well anyway. I had a whole other idea for this chapter but then I switched it.**

**Right now Gabriella's just going through a rollercoaster with everything. One minute she doesn't know what to do the next she's ready to tell Troy. But in the end Troyella is what it will be so no worries! Thanks for being so loyal everyone! I'm really happy with reviews and such! Thanks!**

**I hope to get the next chapter in soon and I hope I can update more of the stories. It will take awhile because I lost everything but hopefully my mind can come up with new ideas for ALL the stories! Thanks for your patience continue to READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING:P**

* * *

I smell his handsome scent and I'm lost in it now. My head is going crazy but my heart is absolutely insane at this point!

"Don't worry Gabs you'll be okay." I hear him whisper. I rest my head on his shoulder and continue to walk. Have you ever felt like your heart was beating in your head? It's an excruciating feeling if you haven't.

"Thanks Troy but I think I can make it." That's a total lie but I can't help it. Something doesn't feel right.

"You must be delirious if you think I'm going to leave you to walk to the nurse's office on your own. You know this can go a lot faster if you'd just let me carry you there?" Yes! No! I don't know! HELP!!!

At this point I feel like fainting and not in the good way either. My head is pounding fast and it's killing me. I finally give in, not because my hormone's beat me but my head is about to drop to the ground.

He picks me up bridal style and rushes me down the hallway. If he doesn't slow down his jacket's going to be covered in blueberry muffin!

"Almost there Gabi!" He swears like I'm dying! Although I can let him carry me all day!

He knocks on the nurse's door frantically.

"Troy I'm not dying." I whisper up to him. He looks down at me with a compassionate smile.

"You're in good hands Gabs!" Yup, I've known that ever since you picked me up!

Nurse Baylor smiles at us and let's us in.

"Troy!" She greets her son's friend. Nurse Jennifer Baylor is Zeke Baylor's mother. She's one of the nicest people in the entire school. Sharpay secretly refers to her as her mother in law. Yes this is the point where you roll your eyes along with me!

"Mrs. Baylor! My friend Gabriella has this huge headache and I think she might be delirious and…"

"Calm down Troy. Please come in." She opens her door for us.

"Honestly Mrs. Baylor I'm not close to dying. Troy's over exaggerating a bit." Troy lays me on the counter and Mrs. Baylor comes to my side while Troy stands on the other side holding my hand. Now this is where I faint and die in a happy place!

"I understand Gabriella. Troy's just…" She looks over at him and smiles.

"Taking care of you." She says with a gentle grin.

"So what seems to be the matter?" She asks me and before I speak I am interrupted.

"She has a large headache." I roll my eyes.

"Is that all Gabriella?" She looks down at me and ignores Troy.

"Yes…" And a case of a broken heart.

"Well let me take your temperature and see if that's really the case." She grabs a clean thermometer and instructs me to put it under my mouth.

She goes over to a cabinet and opens it widely. She comes back and returns with a bottle of aspirin.

"You know Troy; you really don't have to be here anymore. Gabriella is in safe hands." I feel his hand squeeze down on mine.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Baylor I much rather stay here with her." I feel my insides glowing and Mrs. Baylor continues to smile.

"Tell you what Troy, why don't you go next door and ask the secretary for more bandages? If you're staying you might as well assist me." Troy nods and I feel him look down at me.

"I'll be right back." I smile with the thermometer still under my tongue. He rubs my hand and finally leaves to fetch the bandages.

"I have never seen a boy so in love." I look up and find Mrs. Baylor writing down on a clip board.

My thermometer starts to beep and she comes over and takes it out of my mouth. She grabs the stethoscope from her neck and places the plugs in her ears. She places the device to my chest and listens.

"Just as I thought, you're in love too." I give her a curious glance and she smiles at me.

"You're pulse is racing a mile a second." I can't believe she noticed in one glance.

"What's the news Mrs. Baylor?"

"You my dear have a case of quiet love." This woman amazes me. She leans on her counter and starts.

"You're sweet on that boy aren't you sugar?" There's no use in lying to her.

I nod nervously. "I am."

She takes a deep breath out "You aren't the only one; I noticed right when you entered the room that that boy was in love with you too." She points over to the door.

"How?" I look up from the floor and stare straight into the hazel eyes that I see in Zeke's.

"Well there's the way he stuttered nervously, the way he carried you in, they way he held your hand, and…" She walked up to me and pulled on my jacket.

"How you're wearing that boy's jacket." I bite on my bottom lip and she just laughs.

"And the way he continues to look at you. That is what the world calls the look of love. And honey that boy looks at you with a deep love." I cross my arms and hug myself tightly.

"You read us kids like a book don't you?" I question the intelligent nurse.

"I guess you can say that. So if I may ask." She turns to the sink and washes her hands thoroughly.

"Why aren't you two together?"

It's the same question I've been asking myself for a long time. "He's had the same girlfriend for about four years now and I've known him since I was born. We're neighbors and it would just be…complicated." She grabs a paper towel and dries her hands.

"That's how love is darling." I hate how these random people are so right on point.

We stay in silence for a few moments. "So what will I have to do to get rid of this sickness of mine?" In truth my migraine has calmed down a bit but I'm referring to this quiet love disease I have.

"Well…" She turns around and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"You gotta tell him or else you're heart will never be fully healed." She hands me the aspirin and tells me to take two. She hands off a water bottle and I gladly take it.

Troy runs back in the room coughing a load "Someone should really tell the secretary to keep the extra bandages in her desk and not on the third floor!" I smile at Troy and I can feel someone's eyes on me besides Troy.

"So how's my girl doing Mrs. B?" Troy asks whilst he walks over to me rubs my knee.

"She's better. I told her to take two aspirins but I think its best she goes home now." I turn my head and look at her peculiarly.

"The aspirin's going to make her very drowsy so there's no use of making her stay." She sends me a wink while Troy stands in front of me rubbing me gently. I owe her big time!

"Okay…well we better sign off in the office." He offers his hand but I don't accept right away.

"But…don't you have plans with Katrina?" Why why why? I hate how I can't shut up about her.

"This is more important! I want you healthy so you can watch me receive my diploma." This is the time where I'd shoot water out of my nose if I was drinking some. Crap! Diploma? Me? There? Well my parent's are invited to his big day! Great they'll find out the same time as Troy! What are the odds?

"So we're just going to leave school?" I ask dumbfounded.

"It's for the best Miss Montez." Mrs. Baylor urges me.

I take one last sigh and yawn "Sure." Troy helps me off the counter and offers his arm. I link on and thank Mrs. Baylor.

"Take care Troy! And Miss Montez?" I turn around and glance her way.

"Remember what you must do to fully recover." I smile broadly and nod. "Thanks." I mouth out and she replies with an anxious nod.

Troy and I bid our farewells and the bell rings. "Great I missed Calculus!" I exclaim.

Troy continues to escort me to class and we reach Mr. Martin's room five minutes later. Troy tells me to gather my things and I head straight for my chair. He goes up to Mr. Martin and explains our situation. Being his favorite students he releases us happily.

Troy gets his belongings and grabs my bag as well "Feel better Miss Montez." He calls out while we exit.

Troy helps me down the stairs and luckily we don't run into Katrina or any of her dumb witted friends. It's almost lunch so everyone's piling into the cafeteria. We walk over to Troy's vehicle and he helps me in. He places our things in the back and returns to his front seat.

"Don't worry Gabi! I'll call our parent's and explain everything." At this point I really can't think. Mrs. Baylor was half right, the medicine is making me a bit drowsy but not to the point where I'm dead asleep; more like half.

I rest my head on Troy's shoulder and I guess he smiles down at me.

"Troy?" I ask half asleep.

"Mhmm."

"Do you mind if you stay with me…at least until my parent's arrive?" My mom and dad are both working late tonight and I really don't want to be alone. Having my company being Troy is just a bonus. A very large crisp bonus!

"As long as it takes Gabs." He whispers. I fall fully asleep now but still can hear everything going on; I was never a deep sleeper. Troy parks outside of my house. He knows I always keep my house key in my front bag pocket so he grabs my bag and gets the key.

He heads to the front door with my bag in hand. He carefully unlocks the door and let's the door open widely.

He drops my things off at the side and comes back to the car; this is where it gets fun for me.

He opens my door and unbuckles my seatbelt. He gently scoops me into his arms and carries me bridal style. Somehow my arms snake around his neck and I rest comfortably on his chiseled chest. His hard rocked yet comfortable did I mention gorgeous chest? He closes both doors and brings me safe and sound inside.

I don't feel anymore safer than I do in his arms. His body is the perfect crib for mine. He locks my front door and carries me up the stairs.

I can officially say that Troy Bolton carried me Gabriella Montez over the threshold. We are SO meant to be!

He finds my bedroom and opens the door; he reaches for the knob and closes the door behind him. Let's just put into mind that he didn't have to close the door but he did! Score for Team Montez! Team Murphy nah nah nuh boo boo!

He lays me on my bed and puts the extra quilt at the end of the bed over my body. He keeps his promise and stays with me. He pulls over my computer chair and sits down on it. He picks up a nearby magazine and begins to scope through it.

Now I'm more awake than asleep, I peak through my eyelids and see Troy sitting in front of me. Note to self, call Sharpay the first thing!

"Troy?" I call out to him.

"Hey…" He gets off the chair and scoots it farther behind him. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hand into his. This day is getting better and better!

"My parent's won't be home for awhile and I don't want your…"

"Don't worry about it! I called your parents already and I called mine. Apparently they're working late too so Casey's just going to take the bus to my grandparent's and I'm going to spend the night here."

A night with Troy Bolton? Day five of Plan B is officially my favorite day!

"Are you sure?" He smiles at me.

"Positive." He pushes my hair back. Just the feeling of his fingertips combing my hair makes me want to cry tears of hope and joy.

"You're such a good friend Troy." I hold back my tears of joy and gently smile at him.

"Well you're an even better one." I can be a better girlfriend too!

"How about I make you some hot chocolate? Extra marshmallows right?" He asks as he rubs his thumb over my hand.

I nod silently while he gets up, "I won't be long, just sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as I'm done." If this is what it's like having a boyfriend I want one, and waiting for less than five days won't kill me!

I nuzzle the side of my face into my favorite crème pillow accented in lavender flowers. The pink curtain is fully closed shielding the light from entering.

I quietly pull myself up and walk over to the curtains. Slowly but surely I pull them to the side revealing the afternoon light. Lunch at school is probably coming to a close. Sharpay!

I realize my cell phone's downstairs so I have no way of contacting her without getting caught by Troy. I notice Troy's cell phone sitting on my side table. I shouldn't…but I do!

I get back in bed just in case Troy comes in and place the quilt over my body. I grab his phone and flip it open. Apparently Katrina doesn't care to even call her boyfriend! If Troy Bolton was my boyfriend I'd call him every second of the day.

I begin to type the familiar number and press the green telephone.

"Troy?" I cock my head to the side…oh yeah I'm using Troy's phone! Stupid me!

"No it's Gabi!"

"GABI!!!" I guess she was worried.

"Yes Shar, it's a long story…" I hear ascending.

"Crap! Shar I gotta go! But I'll tell you all about it ASAP! Don't worry I'm in great meaning Troy's hands! Love you." I hang up and place the phone on the table.

I rest my head on my pillow and the door cracks open.

"Gabs?" Troy whispers. He carries in a tray of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies.

I carefully turn to the side to face him and open my eyes to a blue ocean. He's sitting back in the computer chair by my side.

"Morning sunshine." I wish every morning was like this.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" I wish I could pull him into bed and…Yes I know! Keep it PG!

* * *

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! **

**Continue Reading and Reviewing!**

BTW Check out my One-Shot **Wicked Little Girls!**

& If you read my Story "This All Happened in Albuquerque?" I updated it a few days ago!

Thanks again:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't OWN anything!

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't lose your memory." Did he think I was in a coma for years at a time or something? Anyway, I love that he cares. He caresses my face with his soft hands. He places a quick kiss on my forehead that doesn't last long enough. 

"What's that for?" I ask dreamily with a deep smile.

"I'm just going to miss your flat face." We have one of the most interesting nicknames.

"Oh well I'll miss yours too freckle face!" I sit up and grab his face in both of my hands.

I have this sudden urge to kiss him; I mean his lips are right there! I can picture Sharpay behind Troy screaming "Kiss him you idiot! No one will ever know!"

I do however push the devilish Sharpay out of the picture and instead smile widely at him which makes him smile in return. He puts his hands on my arms and starts to rub them.

"Mhmmm Pink Sugar." I can't believe Troy knows the perfume I wear.

"My favorite scent." It's funny because his girlfriend wear's Curious by Britney Spears.

"Why thank you." Neither of us move at this point in time. He's sitting in the chair staring at me, rubbing my arms, and my hands still haven't moved one bit.

"Well your jacket probably smells like it now." I giggle and he begins to chuckle.

"Oh how I will miss you and our random moments." He removes his hands from my arms and I reluctantly drop my hands from his cheeks. I really didn't want to but I knew it was time.

"Yup your going to miss me loads Bolton!" I grab the tray and place it on my lap. "You know you won't meet a soul like me." And I definitely won't meet anyone like him.

I sip my hot chocolate and Troy picks up one of my dad's homemade cookies.

"Yeah they'll be way better!" I scoff while he playfully laughs. I smack him on the arm; it's routine.

"So I'm guessing you're all better now?" We quiet down and I nod in return "I still have a small headache but it has gotten a lot better."

I touch my head and he starts to rub the part that I have recently touched. He grabs my head carefully and kisses the spot.

"All better." I giggle at his sweet doings.

"What am I going to do without my Bolton boo boo kisses?" I catch the cookie monster's eye.

"Well there's always Casey Bolton but I must admit no one gives a Bolton boo boo kiss like me." He blows air from his mouth onto his nails and wipes them on his chest. He is so full of himself!

"Like I said earlier I'm sure Casey and I will manage." I take another gulp of chocolate down my throat.

"Speaking of Casey, I was thinking maybe tomorrow the three of us can hang out after school in the old tree house like the old days?" That was an awesome idea! I'm surprised he came up with that on his own.

"Casey will love that." I definitely do!

"Well I want to leave on a good note." He winks at me. Does he know something? Like my secret love note that will be harboring in his diploma in less than FIVE DAYS?

I laugh nervously and take a serious gulp of hot chocolate.

"Well are you excited about California?" I place the almost empty mug down and pick up a cookie.

"Sure am! I've never lived on my own."

"That's not true. Remember basketball camp in the sixth grade?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah and you and Casey cried so much that I decided to come home." Crap he remembered that?

"This year we certainly won't be crying when you leave." More like bawling!

"Whatever I'm going to receive ten calls from each of you the same day I leave…" He makes his hand into a telephone shape.

"'Hi Troy! I miss you please come home!'" He imitates not very well I might add, me.

"We will not!" I slap his arm again and he winces.

"I most definitely will not miss the Montez slap!" He rubs the spot.

"Awww would you like a Gabi boo boo kiss?" He curls his bottom lip and starts to nod. I scoot closer to his arm and kiss the spot. It was a very sweet moment if you ask me.

"All better Baby Bolton?" I ask cutely and he smiles pearly whites. I notice the crumbs on his upper lip and laugh.

I reach out and wipe it away. My fingers are ACTUALLY touching his lips. I stare a bit unnoticeably - I hope and pull away.

"Much better." I whisper with a small smile.

"Thank you." He replies just as soft like the wind has blown through his words.

The two of us relax and sit there quietly not knowing what to say to each other during this intimate moment.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" I put the cookie in my hand down and nod. "Okay."

"Well earlier during Calculus you were talking to that really annoying kid…" He snaps his fingers trying to think of the name.

"Sam McKenzie?" I ask blankly. What does he have to do with anything?

"Yeah…" He scratches the back of his neck. Nervous much?

"What about him?" I ask with amusement.

He doesn't answer so I suspect something's up "Are you…is he…?" What the heck is he trying to say?

"Are you dating him?" He turns a shade of scarlet. Maybe Sharpay was right with that whole getting Troy jealous by using Sam.

"Sam?" I ask with wide eyes.

He coughs a bit but then swallows it down his throat and nods.

"Sam McKenzie?" Torturing Bolton has to be one of my new favorite hobbies!

"Yes!" He exclaims and I lean fully back on my bed now chomping on my latest cookie.

"Well…?" He looks at me waiting impatiently. His foot is tapping harshly onto the ground. I see his knee bob up and down waiting; waiting for a specific answer.

"Sam…I mean…he's cute isn't he?" Troy begins to gape. "So you two aren't dating?"

Should I say we are and totally lie? Well I can at least tell half the truth "Sam and I are just friends but I don't know maybe…Maybe I'll give him a chance, it's not like I'm tied down right now."

In truth I'm tied down to you, you clueless Bolton boy! Take the hint and take me! Was that too aggressive?

Troy continues to gape and I just take another bite of my cookie "Don't you remember me liking him in middle school?" Let's put his memory to the test.

"You did?" Did I ever tell Troy the story? Oh of course I did! I made such a big deal out of it for quite sometime that in the tree house he made smores and stuffed a pack of marshmallows in my mouth to keep me from gabbing about the subject anymore.

Those were some amazing marshmallows!

"He was my first kiss." Troy rubs his index finger and his thumb on his chin to attempt his thinking process.

"Oh…please don't tell me…the dorky kid during the Romeo and Juliet project?" He wasn't dorky he was romantic you insensitive jerk!

"In his defense Sam is completely romantic. He's probably the sweetest guy I've ever met." I take this time to stare off into space really thinking about Troy even though he think's I'm daydreaming about Sammy Boy! I know…I'm one confusing chick!

Troy clears his throat and suddenly looks down, "I'm…I'm going to take this off your hands and wash up. Actually do you mind if I stop by my house real quick to get some pajamas?" He picks up the tray from my lap and I shake my head "Thanks Troy, for everything." He nods softly wearing a noticeable frown.

Did I really make Troy Bolton jealous? I mean that's what I look like when I'm jealous, supposedly I wear a deep frown and beady eyes. I don't know that's how Sharpay describes it.

He closes the door and finally I hop off my bed and watch as Troy cascades down the stairs. I go into my parent's room and pick up the telephone.

I dial furiously onto the phone and wait for my partner in crime to answer.

"Ay whaddup?" Sharpay tries out her "gangster" accent! The girl is always practicing!

"Shar!" I basically scream out.

"Oh Em Gee! I cannot believe Troy Bolton is taking care of you! My sources tell me he carried you to my mother-in-laws office? No way?" I told you! In her mind she and Zeke have one son, Zeke Jr and a little girl by the name of London. They live in Hollywood where her husband is a basketball player for the Los An...moving on!

"Yup and he carried me into the house from the car!" I hear her squeal loudly.

"You are one lucky girl Gabs!" She practically faints as I almost did earlier.

"I didn't tell you the best part!" I know this is going to make her fall on the bathroom floor.

"Don't leave me hanging by a cashmere thread Gabriella Montez!"

"My parent's aren't going to be home for a long while as are his parents so…" Sharpay being Sharpay connects the dots quickly and I hear an earth shattering scream from my phone.

The next voice I hear isn't Sharpay, "Gabi are you okay?" I hear Troy walk up the steps. The people in the Philippines probably heard her!

"I'm fine Troy no need to check on me!" I place the phone to my chest while I hear the steps descend this time.

"Could you quiet down Troy's going crazy with worry?" I hear more squeals followed by a girl jumping up and down.

"Can you tape all of this? I swear I want to be there oh or maybe I can…" I interrupt her; there is no way she's coming over!

"How about I tell you what happens in full detail tomorrow at school?" I hear a disgusted sigh.

"I see you want Bolton all to yourself! Well…I'm so proud of you!" She gushes through the phone.

"Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow?" I ask her as I fall back onto my parent's bed.

"One more thing…when you and Troy make babies tonight, may I be the Godmother?" Before she says anything more I hang up on her and roll my eyes. Only Sharpay… I place the phone back on the hook and tiptoe back to my room without a peep.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes Gabi!" I hear Troy yell.

"Okay!" I respond. Once I hear the door lock I run to my drawers to find something to wear this evening. I have to look like I didn't try and that I'm not a slu…Katrina!

I decide on a comfortable pair of grey sweatpants that are two sizes too big. One time I was at Sharpays and we had a sleepover with Ryan and during a game of truth or dare I was dared to act like Troy so I put these pair of pants on and walked around with a basketball pointing to imaginary people.

I even did the Bolton walk where I walked all "cool." It was hilarious!

As my top I put on a red razor cut wife beater and topped that off with my "Bolton hoodie." It's this customized hoodie that each of the Varsity Basketball players got last year for winning the State Championship.

It's red and has a picture of our mascot, the Wildcat on the front and since Troy was captain it has the letter "C" on the top corner. In the back it says Troy Bolton in gold lettering.

I don't exactly remember when I _borrowed _this from Troy but I know he doesn't mind. I laugh to myself because he's probably been looking for it!

I find a pair of white and yellow striped tube socks and put them on under my pants. I swear I feel like a guy but at least I won't look like I was trying.

I put my hair in a messy 'didn't try' bun and a touch of eyeliner and mascara on. If Sharpay was here she'd kick my butt but hey tonight I'm showing Troy what he's been missing! Alright that came out dirty but you know what I mean; at least I hope you do!

I hear the front door open and in walks Troy. I'm not in visible distance but I hear his gym bag drop to the ground.

I finally take a quick peek from behind the door and see Troy in his red sweatpants and grey Wildcats sweatshirt with the large logo in tact. He's wearing socks and he's taken off his shoes like a good boy!

I put an elastic red head band on and take one quick breath. I see my perfume bottle sitting there so I spray just a smidge on.

"Gabi I'm back!" I seriously wish I could hear that everyday of my life. Who knows maybe Plan B will turn into Plan H wink wink! Oh and that means Plan Husband if you didn't catch that! I sometimes don't understand myself so don't feel too bad!

I hear ascending slowly. I run quietly back to my room and close the door. I jump onto my bed and pick up a magazine. Did you know Brad still loves Jen according to his mother?

"Gabi?"

"It's open!" I yell. I read somewhere that in the first five seconds a person sees you, you can tell what they're REALLY think about you through their eyes whether it's hatred, love, or nothing. Right now I'm hoping for love!

The crème door quietly cracks open and I can spot the dark blonde hair from here. "Hey." His eyes are pleasant, and anxious. I can tell by the way they're shaped and the way it twinkles or maybe that's just me!

The door fully opens and he smiles brightly "Oh so that's where my hoodie's been." He says with a pearly smile.

"Yeah I had to keep it I mean it looks way better on me." I look down in the middle of my sentence and grab some of the fabric into my left hand.

"Can't disagree there." He sits at the foot of the bed still smiling.

"At least we match!" I make him chuckle and it's just music to my ears.

I place the magazine back in its original spot and fold my hands together. "So…" I look over at him and he begins to look everywhere but my way.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" He asks finally looking at me. I look down at my hands and then over at my dresser where I spot a picture of my family.

"I have a better idea." A smile brightly takes over my face and I look over at him. He gives me a peculiar look.

"Come on!" I jump off my bed and start to run down the stairs he follows after me with just as much eagerness.

"I saw that look Montez!"

"What look?" I don't even glance behind.

"What are you up to?"

"We're going to cook!" I actually have a hidden agenda.

"We? You and me? Gabi you know I can't cook ice right? I mean every time I attempt to make cereal my milk doesn't even make the bowl!" I swear he's serious about that last part.

I'm kinda offended "Troy! You know I'm an amazing cook! My dad's the best caterer in all of New Mexico!" In my eyes…in all of the world!

"What's with you wanting to cook so badly?" He questions while I pick up two random aprons. I pass him a green one and help him put it on. I put mine over my head and Troy helps tie the strings in the back.

"I don't know. Remember when you, me, and Case helped my dad cook dinner before?" It was a really long time ago but it was fun!

"When Casey couldn't even reach the counter using a footstool?" I turn around to face him not amused by his jokes. Suddenly he places a kiss on my cheek and I look at him weirdly.

"What was…?" But before I finish he already knows what to say "I was obeying your apron." He pointed at the "Kiss the Cook" logo plastered in large yellow letters. It was the apron my mom bought for my dad last Valentine's Day.

"Anyway I just thought…"

"Hey!" He interrupts me and I frown at him "What now?"

He leans forward and turns his cheek. He uses his index finger and points at it waiting.

"I'm a cook this evening too you know?" Does he want me to kiss him? I roll my eyes even though I'm jumping from my feet to my head in the inside.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and notice the pink gloss visibly there. "Whoops." I take a paper towel nearby and put it under the running water. I make him come down to my level and wipe his cheek.

I go to the trashcan and throw it away.

"Thanks." He says with a smile. "I wouldn't want Gabriella cooties!" I hit him softly on the chest and make my way to the shelf.

"So head chef what are we making?" He salutes me and I laugh.

"Troy's favorite!" I cheer and take out some cans.

"But Troy's favorite is pizza?" He turns to me and I place a chef's hat on his head.

I put the other one on mine. "We're going to make our own!" I smile at him broadly.

"Are you trying to seduce me Montez?" Troy's the biggest flirt in my eyes. Of course he's the only boy in my eyes as well.

"Oh please Landon!" I roll my eyes and continue to find the ingredients.

The truth is I came up with this idea through my dad; he did it for my mom. On their first official date he took mom back to his place and asked her what her favorite food was, he was surprised when she said 'Pizza.'

The two bonded over creating her favorite and by the end of the evening mom said she knew she was going to marry him. I just hope by the end of this evening Troy falls hard for me as well!

* * *

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! I loved reading each of them! Please tell me how I did & be honest! I love yah guys:**


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you even know how Gabi? I mean wouldn't it be easier to order one… I mean Chad is the pizza boy! He'll give us a great discount, FREE!" Come on I want you stop making this so difficult!

"Troy! I've helped my dad a million times and I really want to so please…just help me with this." I look at him with serious blazing my eyes and he notes this. He sighs and nods defeated.

"Okay…if it means that much to you than let's go for it!" He helps me take out the rest of the ingredients. He tosses me the cheese packages from under and over. I swear basketball is still alive and well in him!

The two of us spend the rest of the time kneading dough, mixing dad's secret sauce, cutting up vegetables, and spelling out our initials with pepperoni! It's really an enjoyable experience, one that'll stay in my mind forever.

The most memorable part is when Troy grabs the pizza to put in the oven and he tells me to hop onto his back boasting how he's the multi tasking king. He places it in and gives me a piggy back ride around the house. Of course he scares me by tilting forward but I trust him completely.

We keep bragging about how our Pizza is so much better than Chad's pizza even though we haven't eaten it yet.

Troy grabs his cell phone while the pizza is in the oven and calls Chad pretending he's a pizza place asking him what he'd like on his slice. Chad is so confused he's QUIET! Yes Troy's best friend Chad is silent for once! It's incredible!

We hang up laughing ourselves onto the ground.

"I've never heard Chad so confused in my entire life." Troy says as he leans against the island and I sit on top of it.

"That's pretty amazing to hear, since Chad's always confused." The two of us laugh a little more.

Troy looks to his right side where I'm sitting and pats my knee "This was fun Gabs! I forgot how cool we use to be."

I smile back down at him as he rests his arm on my leg "I don't know about you but I've always been cool." He nods along with a smile. "True but never forget who taught you how to be cool." He pops his nonexistent collar.

"Sharpay?" I cock my head to the side with a small grin.

"Very funny Montez." He takes his arm off of my knee and crosses it with his other arm casually. The two of us chill there silently.

"Do you know there's less than…six days until I leave?" And there's less than five until the big plan comes into action.

"That's great." I practically whisper.

"It really is! I'm sorry Gabs I'm just really excited!" He turns to me suddenly and his eyes tell it all, he's ecstatic "And you must be pumped to become a senior?"

I blank out for a bit and nod "Yeah really, really pumped." I bite on my bottom lip and then smile.

"I just want to get settled in right away and start my new life." How come all of a sudden I feel all queasy?

I look over at the timer wishing it would hurry up, "Yeah new life."

"I mean I'll be Troy Bolton college guy! And I'll have my own place and I'll practically live with Kat!" He's so happy and I'm so nauseous.

"Will you excuse me?" I ask him real quick and don't even wait for an answer. This is just like on the rooftop earlier.

I walk over to the bathroom and just slouch down onto the green rug. I put my head in my hands and just sit there quietly. What is wrong with me? I should be happy for Troy but I'm not? What if my letter's too little too late? Great I'm quoting songs now!

I think I'm too fatigued to even cry anymore! The next time I have a minute alone I'll call Shar, she always knows what to do! Can I be anymore weak? Oh well at least Sharpay's so infatuated with my life she doesn't mind!

I look in the mirror and fix myself a bit. I take off the stupid apron and walk out of the bathroom feeling a bit better. The chef's hat is also gone and now it's just me, Gabriella, the girl with a huge secret!

"The Pizza's done, I took the liberty of taking it out. It's cooling down." Troy is also just Troy now, the guy I live my life for. Sad isn't it?

"Thanks." I say quietly. I help him pick up after our mess even though we didn't completely ruin the kitchen for once.

"After we eat you wanna watch a movie?" He looks over at me while he dries a plate that I've just washed.

"Sure, your pick." I'm almost lifeless as of now but he doesn't notice. Again, no surprises.

"Coach Carter it is." Basketball and Channing Tatum is what I call a Troy and Gabriella compromise!

He looks over at our finished pizza "Looks awesome!" He says and I grab two clean plates and glasses. He walks over to the island and places the metal holder with the pizza on top in the middle. I set up the area for us and finally we're sitting side by side ready to eat.

He picks up a slice of pizza and places it on my plate and then does the same for him.

"I'd like to make a toast…" He picks up his glass of Sprite and I roll my eyes. He coughs and stares at me. Finally I give in and do the same.

"To Gabriella Montez for proving me, Troy Bolton wrong about making pizza versus ordering. Oh and for best friends cause that's what we are." I wonder if there's anymore bullet's left in his gun because my heart only needs one more as of now.

The two of us "cheers" and start to eat. I hear Troy mumble a "This is great" and I just sit here eating away. He continues to babble about pizza, the food of America even though it's not even American!

I take in another slice and it just so happens to have Troy's initial "T" on it. I bite into it and take in more soda. I'm going to regret this later.

Finally after forty-five minutes we decide to watch the movie. I grab my purple blanket and sit on the couch while Troy puts in the DVD. Before I complain anymore I get lost in Troy's action.

I'm just sitting on the side of the couch in front of the television with my back resting on the armrest. I suspect Troy will be sitting on the floor or the other couch because, I just do. All of a sudden he picks me up and moves me to the middle of the couch while he takes over my spot.

He places the popcorn; yes he made popcorn because his jock self isn't full yet; even though he devoured more than half the large pepperoni pizza! Anyway he places it on the side table next to the telephone stand.

My first thought is 'Oh my goodness Troy Bolton just carried me…again!' Then I realize he took my spot! I move myself all the way to the other side of the couch and lie on that armrest. The couch is so long that my feet don't even touch him from where I'm lying.

Put into consideration that I'm a small girl. Small meaning short! I lay there not even looking at him.

"Popcorn?" He asks. I wish I can throw the bowl over his head but that means more cleaning and I'm not in the mood for that.

The opening credits start and I see the extremely gorgeous basketball players on the flat screen television.

Troy of course concentrates on the game, as if it were an actual game. "What an idiot!" He says with popcorn in his mouth. I just want to yell 'He isn't the only one!'

He leans forward and I examine him. The way he's so infatuated with the game surprises me because it's just a movie and right now you're supposed to be learning about the main character played by Samuel L. Jackson!

There's only one thing Troy loves much more than basketball, no not Katrina, writing! I know it's a random thought but who would have ever guessed that that would be his first love? I knew he was good but who knew those hands that are so great on the court could be amazing on paper as well.

He showed me a story he wrote about this teenage boy who is all about football, but his secret passion is really dancing. I first laughed at the concept, but then I saw the boy was Troy. Troy was all about basketball but his true love is writing.

It's curious because he never even let me read the story, he just showed me some parts of the beginning but I must say I fell in love with what he showed me, not only because he wrote it but the transformation his character makes that…

"Gabi?" I realize I've been daydreaming and staring at Troy.

"What?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks cocking his head to the side. I look over at the clock and the movie's only been playing for eight minutes.

I need to come up with a real good excuse, "Sorry I was just trying to think of anything but this headache." He puts the popcorn back on the side table and tells me to move over to him.

"Your head hurting again? Should I call your mom? Get some aspirin? Call Nurse…"

"No!" I interrupt when we're face to face. I rub my head "I'll be fine, I just need to lie down."

"Want me walk you upstairs?" That would defeat the purpose of him being here!

"No…really I wanna stay…" With you, you brain dead, can't get a clue, HOTTIE!

"Fine but come over here so I can take care of you." Did he just say that?

I move over to his side of the couch. He instructs me to lie down resting my head on his lap. He places a medium sized pillow on his lap and I turn my head to face him.

"Comfortable?" He asks smiling down at me. The lights are now turned off and the moon has recently risen.

I nod quietly, "Just rest your eyes okay? And tell me if you need anything." My dream is now all coming true! Troy Bolton is here, holding me in his arms, catering to my every need. Sharpay's going to have a field day when I inform her of this evening's events!

I nod again and pretend to close my eyes, seriously no need to worry! I don't have a headache and I'm not tired one bit! There's no way I'm going to sleep with Bolton watching over me. What if I drool? That would be disgusting! I'm just going to pretend.

I close my eyes and he starts watching the movie again. I peek through and decide on my next move. I count to one hundred; actually I count to twenty then skip to one hundred.

I slowly but surely turn so my face is facing his sweater. I peek up and find he hasn't even noticed. I make the pressure a little harder and more noticeable that I have turned over. He finally looks down after what seems to be minutes but really seconds.

He smiles at me and rests one hand on the back of my head, caressing it slowly. He puts his other hand on my arm which is under my blanket. The two blue orbs he calls eyes just stare into me.

The hand in the back of my head comes forward and pushes back a curl. He sits there just combing my hair and rubbing my arm. I swear this is what I have waited for, for seventeen years.

I just want to grab him and hug him at least but that would just prove I'm a liar. I begin to drift off or at least become drowsy even though it's not even nine.

I hear the telephone ring and Troy picks it up. "Hello?" He answers it.

"Oh we're fine…Gabi's here…yeah she's asleep…oh, I wouldn't mind! It's perfectly okay! Yes….See you tomorrow Mrs. Montez…you're welcome bye!" He turns it off. Did he just say tomorrow? As in tomorrow my mom will be home.

I know dad's out of town catering, so maybe he decided to rent out a room for the evening? It happens quite a lot!

It really is just me and Troy this evening! And I'm asleep! This is just perfect!

He turns back to the television and watches the movie; maybe I should just wake up and watch! I pretend to open my eyes from a short slumber, "Troy?" I ask.

He stops rubbing the back of my head and hand "Hey you!" He says with a smile.

I slowly sit up "Did I fall asleep?" Oh yes Sharpay would be giving me a standing ovation and a bouquet!

"Yeah but not for too long, listen your mom called and she's stuck at the office trying to finish a deadline so she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon and your dad's too tired to drive home so he's at a hotel this evening and will be back while we're at school." BINGO!

"Aw that's too bad." I should ask Chad to make me a shirt that says, 'Smiling on the inside!'

"Yeah so it's just you and me sleeping beauty!" I don't know what makes me smile, the fact that it's just me and him or the fact that Troy Bolton called me a beauty! This is for sure a squee moment!

I stretch my arms out and yawn, "Joy." The movies not even to the middle section yet. I put my hood on and sit there next to Troy under my blanket.

I squirm around trying to get comfortable "Should I even ask?" He glances at me with an amused smile.

"I hate this spot! Switch spots with me!" I really don't hate it that much but I can't rest my head on anything.

"No I like the edge; I can rest and be right in front of the television."

"But that's my spot!" I argue pointing to the seat that his butt is occupying.

"Sorry you're just going to have to take it some other way without me moving." I sit there with my arms crossed and a mad frown noticeably on my face.

An idea strikes my face "Troy…" I say in my baby voice. He looks over at me with the popcorn bowl sitting on top of his lap.

"Forget it Montez." He looks back at the screen. I grab onto his arm and rest my head on his shoulder. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee?" I squeal like a pig.

"The Montez baby face won't work." He doesn't even look at me. I continue to sit there grabbing his arm with my bottom lip poking out. He laughs it off, "And I'm the baby?"

I think of the old ways I use to get my way with Troy, I wasn't about to cry. Then the new idea struck me.

I take off my hood and place my head back on his shoulder; I start to rub my cheek on his shoulder. He looks down at me and laughs "Gabi you are not seven! Don't do that!" He starts to laugh harder.

"I'm a Kitty Cat!" I say in a baby voice and no not the evil Kitty Kat!

"Ga…bi!" He says in between laugh. It tickles his cheek and I realize where his tickle spot is.

"Gabi you better not tickle me! I will seriously pee in my pants." Okay gross.

"Gross!" I stop tickling him in his tickle spot.

"Thank you." He calms down and I sigh.

I let go of his arm and make my way to the other side of the couch.

"Gabi, I told you to stop tickling me not to leave me all alone on the other side of the couch!" The two of us smile at each other. "Get back here Gabs!" He orders with a grin.

I drag myself back over to him and grab his arm. I lay my head on his shoulder after I place the blanket over my legs.

During the ten minutes of resting my head he rests his chin of my head. It's semi pointy but no where near painful.

After another five minutes he slides his arm from my grip and reaches over and places it over my shoulder without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Want some blanket?" I whisper quietly not to disturb his viewing pleasure.

He finally takes a peek my way and whispers "Sure." I grab the blanket from over my folded legs. My feet are pretty much asleep now but I didn't want to disrupt our positions.

I let my legs dangle freely and wince a little "What's wrong?" Troy now stares down at me with his full attention. His arm's still over my shoulder and the blanket is making it's way over his legs.

"Nothing, my feet are just taking a nap." I reply quietly.

"Oh…here let's fix." He scoots over and tells me to hop over so my feet can rest fully. I am now resting my back on the armrest and my upper legs are on top of Troy's lap while my calves and stingy feet rest on the other side of Troy.

"Better?" He asks pleasantly. I smile and nod. I rest my forehead on his other shoulder "You're the best Troy." I say against his sweatshirt.

"Shhh…just sit back and rest." I pick up my head and look into his eyes, "Thank you." I whisper.

I lay back on the armrest; he rests his arms on top of my legs like there a desk. If I can name five of the best moments of my life four of them would be from this night, and the other would be the day I fell in love with Troy, which was the first time I remember seeing him.

I stare at the television and it's a little passed the middle. I start to yawn and soon I'm fast asleep. Seriously I don't know what possesses me to fall asleep but I didn't want to! I had a perfect view of Troy's side preview!

A little while later I wake up to the menu of Coach Carter playing. In the dim light coming from the television I find Troy's head resting in the crook of my neck. One arm is under his torso while the other rests over my body. I use my loose hand and grab the remote on the floor without bothering Troy. I turn off the television and thank God in my head.

The loose hand in the open finds its way to the arm resting over my stomach and hugs him back. What was I suppose to say? 'Don't do that?' My hands and arms have a mind of their own!

I rest my head on Troy's hair and fall back asleep. The two of us are absolutely adorable, I must admit! It is a vision that I will never forget!

An hour in and I still feel Troy's hair rustling on the side of my cheek. I wake up and lay there just holding him and comforting him. The two of us here, laying in the dark; I start to reminisce over our history.

I can honestly say that I have loved him ever since I remember seeing those blue eyes and knowing what blue eyes were. I breathe in his shampoo scent and cologne mixed in one. This is the only boy I go weak in the knees for every time he enters the room. He's the only boy that makes my heart beat faster than a cheetah running and stop completely when he smiles.

He's the only boy I've ever really loved and probably only will love. I just want to wake him up right now and tell him, tell him I've loved him for as long as I can remember. But reality isn't like this.

Nope, I must wait because in…four days now he'll find out. I just have to be patient! I just have to…he begins to stir awake.

I close my eyes and peek after counting to twelve in my head. Twelve is Troy's lucky number, I don't know exactly why but he say's it's twelve!

**

* * *

**

I know I haven't updated in days and I'm sorry! I hope the long chapter makes up for it! That's really all I had saved so I still hope you love it! I'll update right when I finish the next chapter that I haven't had the chance to start! Anyway thanks for being so loyal and patient with me! I love you guys:D


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly open my eyes and find him still fast asleep. I take a small breath and rest my eyes. But then I realize this is a perfect opportunity to just stare at him in amazement.

I don't know what I did to deserve such closeness with this boy but I really do thank God everyday that he was brought to me.

Seriously if he only knew…I use my free hand and brush his hair. I stare at the glint covering his eyelids and how they sparkle naturally.

After what seems to be hours I fall back asleep hugging him warmly. I still hear the faint snores that make me calm on the inside.

Hours later I wake up to the birds outside chirping and morning cartoons playing. I guess I left the television on last night.

I had the best dream, Troy carried me out of school because I was sick and stayed with me the night. We made pizza, watched Coach Carter and he fell asleep in my arms.

Seriously I didn't want to wake up but I know I have to go to school. I reach over for my cell phone on my side dresser table but… nothing! I don't even feel the table; did dad move my dresser again? He's so dead!

I still have my eyes shut but I can feel the sun on my face. I sit up and stretch out my arms. I yawn a bit and just sit back.

I realize that this isn't my bed, my bed would have let me fallen back. Wherever I slept it feels like… the couch? I think I am sick!

I stand up with my eyes still shut and realize I'm stepping on something. I sit back down and carefully reach down for the object.

I use my hands and touch it; it feels like a DVD case. I slowly open my eyes and see the "Coach Carter" DVD container in the cup of my hands.

_That's odd _is the first thing that appears in my thoughts. I guess I did fall asleep in the living room. I see my favorite purple blanket on the ground now; I pick it up and examine it. I take it into both hands and sniff in its scent.

It smells a lot like…

"Whoops!" I hear a voice from the kitchen.

I drop the blanket next to the case and run over to the kitchen.

My eyes open widely "Troy?" Troy Bolton is in my kitchen… cooking! What the heck is the world coming to an end?

He places a covered battered spoon in the sink and begins to wash it. "Good, you're up! I'm making eggs. Sorry if they taste a little funny." I guess last night wasn't a dream; cool!

I go over to the counter and lean against the island, I notice the apron he's wearing, and put last night's dream to a test of reality. He continues to wash the spoon and I glide over to his side. I help him bend down and softly kiss his cheek.

Troy starts to laugh while he stands back to normal "I'm wearing the kiss the chef apron aren't I?" He's so cute!

I nod with a smile and make my way over to the island. "What time is it?" I ask, and a yawn begins to leave my mouth.

"5:30." He says plainly.

He walks back over to the stove and finishes the eggs.

I head over to the kitchen stool and sit down, relaxing, "How long have you been up?"

He places the eggs on two plates "I lost track, but I do know after a dozen tries I finally got the hang of this scrambled egg ordeal." I can't help but laugh, he's adorable for trying.

He places a plate of eggs in front of my face, I start to scoot my chair out but Troy runs over to the fridge and grabs the ketchup. "Sit." He bluntly says but a smile appears on both of our faces again.

I grab the sliver fork while he grabs a carton of orange juice and two cups. Troy has taken the liberty of cutting my eggs. I'm so spoiled today!

I dip one of the pieces of egg into the ketchup and take a bite "What do you think?" He asks, pouring the juice.

I sit there chewing it not giving him a clue of it being bad or great. "It's…" I don't complete my answer so Troy grabs my fork and pokes at one of my egg pieces. Yes I know Troy is putting my fork in his mouth! And yes I'm jumping up and down on the inside.

"Gabi, it's awesome!" He says ecstatically. I laugh a bit and take my eggs back "You didn't let me answer." I say with a roll of my eyes.

He wipes his hands on a small kitchen towel and grabs his eggs to join me. He sits on the other stool and smothers his eggs in ketchup.

I continue to eat my eggs while Troy inhales his "So what's on your agenda today?" I don't even glance his way, besides his eyes only see yellow and red.

He chews down his eggs and swallows "Today, I guess it's just a sibling – best friend day!" He forgot!

I yawn a bit but remember to cover my mouth "Isn't today when we exchange yearbooks?" Its tradition, Troy and I switch yearbooks the day they are given out and keep them the whole day writing two pages full. We're extremely weird but that's our world!

Troy pretends to not hear me, so I know something's wrong. I think for a second until the idea overtakes me "You promised she could be the first one to keep it huh?" I swear Kitty Kat knows how to ruin moments even when she's not here!

Troy continues to eat the last piece of egg sitting on his plate, "Maybe." He replies with a full mouth.

I roll my eyes, and he turns to face me. "Hey." I'm not a horse, jackass!

"Gabs." He says a bit louder. He touches my hand to drop my fork and makes me turn to face him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break tradition." I swear those eyes get him out of everything!

I turn back to my food "Its fine. I'll just let Sam sign it tonight." I see from the corner of my eye his mouth completely drops making him gape at me in astonishment. I eat like nothing just happened, while he is in total awe for once! Good for him, it's neat to trade places once in awhile!

I look over at the clock "Oh we better get going. Don't want to be late for yearbook Friday!" I jump from my stool.

"Meet you outside in thirty!" I call over my shoulder.

I run up the stairs and minutes later hear the front door close. I run back down and grab my cell phone. I run up the stairs and head to my bedroom. I quickly open my closet door.

I call my partner in crime and in half a ring she answers "Hola, mi…"

"SHAR!" I say in one yell.

"It's about time you called me Montez! I mean come on, are we having a boy, a girl, twins?" I roll my eyes, that girl is too funny! Hah!

"If you don't stop I won't get to school early enough to tell you EVERYTHING!" I exaggerate the _everything_ part.

"Fine! But…I want you to wear that long sky blue and white striped tube top if something juicy happened last night and if nothing happened last night, which better not be true wear that black buttoned down t-shirt that makes me depressed just looking at you, at least I'll know how to start off the conversation." I shake my head looking for the top.

"Tootles!" She says the last word as always and we both hang up.

I grab the top, a pair of faded blue fitting jeans, and white flats. I leave my hair curly and down making it appropriate to match my outfit. I grab the matching bangle and of course fix my makeup.

I smile at my appearance in the mirror and run down the stairs. I grab my purse and messenger bag making my way outside.

I see Troy putting something in the back seat. I decide to mess with him a bit; while he's occupied with cleaning up I hug him tightly from behind. "Boo!" I yell and he jumps just a bit.

"Way to greet a person Gabriella." He says my whole name which drives me crazy, and he knows it.

"Whatever Bolton! You only have to deal with me for a couple more days." I frown on the inside, I really don't want him to leave but hopefully when he does he'll know how I've felt for what seems to be forever.

Troy turns around with my arms still around him "Praise the Lord right?" He asks and I just visibly frown at him.

He makes me let go of him for a few seconds and grabs my things, putting them in the back seat.

Once he has possession of them I place both arms tightly around him again. "I guess I'm just going to have to take you to California with me now that we're linked for life." I laugh at his sweetness and he hugs me back.

"I'll miss your hugs the most." He whispers down at me and I just smile up at him.

I look at the car clock and squeal "We better get going." I let go off him and run to the passengers seat "You always ruin the heartfelt moments Montez." He closes my door and looks at me.

I smirk "What can I say; I was born with a gift!" He rolls his eyes this time and closes the other door then makes his way to the driver's side whistling a tune.

He starts the car up and we drive off. "So my graduation is coming up…" He glances at me like I already forgot.

"Uh-huh." I stare out the window blankly.

He taps on his black steering wheel at a red light "So…what are you getting me?" Of course that self-involved loser would only ask about presents.

I sit back and close my eyes "It's a surprise." Boy is it a surprise!

The light flashes to green and we're off again, "You know I love surprises." I just hope you love this one.

I grab my white accented sun glasses and put them on to cover my eyes "Yup."

Troy continues to glance over at me "Will it be something red and petite?" He's been hinting that he want's a red iPod. But I can wear something red and I am petite! Hey I'm what he wants! Yes my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm insane!

"Maybe." For sure!

I love how Troy's all smiles now "This is going to be the best day of my life. Do you know dad's setting up a whole dance floor in the backyard? Oh and we're going to sing karaoke." I start to chuckle because it sound's so…Katrina.

"Let me guess, Katrina's idea?" I look at him blankly but at least he can't see my eyes.

He starts to nod "Well she suggested it and I kind of went with the flow." All Katina needs is a whip and Troy could be her slave...wait he has been for that past four years!

"Of course." Troy glances at me plainly "Is something on your mind?" Nothing and when I mean nothing I mean Kitty Kat—wait a minute, same thing!

"Nope." I smile over at him and he smiles back. "Five more days Gabs! Five more and I'm off to California." I've hated California since he told us about the big move!

"Poor Californian's!" Yeah since Katrina will be…hibernating there! Of course Troy will be there but…forget it California's the luckiest state in the country…luckiest place in the entire world if you ask me. Of course he didn't ask me, but why should he ask for my opinion? I'm only his best friend of seventeen years! Yeah...I mean nothing!

Troy flashes me a smile, gosh will I miss those smiles! "You're the best you know that G?" Those stupid nicknames he gives me…they're amazing!

"I know!" I say in the squeakiest voice possible. He pulls into "his spot!" Yes Troy the basketball boy has his own parking spot! Crazy right? Not for East High, they've always worshiped at his feet!

He stops the engine and I'm about to open the door when he grabs my hand "Hey! What's the rush?" Those insanely blue eyes have a hold on me! I swear they're just so hypnotizing, their trance, he's got me and he didn't even have to use bait!

"School, you know that big brown building yonder?" I point to the school building and he lets out a laugh. I'm glad he still laughs at my jokes after all this time!

He doesn't let go, why has he been tempting me so much lately? "So…half day today…I'll meet you and Case here." Duh! I'm not an idiot like you, these type of things are burned into my brain!

I can't help but keep this stupid grin on my face "Gotcha."

He slowly but surely looks down at his hand, the ones that's been holding onto mine for exactly forty-two seconds…but who's counting? Yeah only losers…like me!

"Well see you later…Troy." Why is everything suddenly awkward?

He nods, "Hey let me help you with your things." He finally lets go of my hand and jumps out of the car before I can even say 'okay.' He makes his way to my side and he opens my door, "Here we are my lady."

"Thanks." I mutter as he lends a hand and helps me out. He opens the back door and grabs my bag. He helps me put it on and we stand there…uncomfortably.

I look down at my feet "Well I better go inside…you know before I miss the entire day." We aren't late one bit, we're actually extremely early, but only because I REALLY need to talk to Shar! Great! Now Shar's killing the mood!

He leans back on the back door "So…have a nice day Gabi!" I really don't know what's up. I can cut the tension with a spoon! No I'm serious, that's how weird this is! Usually he'd wave or give me a side hug in the car but today...today's different!

I build up the courage, _just ask him, _"Troy, are you okay? You seem a little tense." My sunglasses have been off since we parked, but now I wish I had them on.

He stands there with a blank face, staring at me, "Troy?" I ask worriedly. I grab his hand by instinct "Tell me, please what's wrong?"

He suddenly shakes himself out of his thoughts "Sorry Gabs, I kinda zoned out there."

Riiiiggghhhttt…"Okay than…Bye Troy!" The word bravery overtakes me again I just plant a kiss on his cheek. He bites on his bottom lip, I know what he's wondering _Why?_ "For everything…for bringing me to school everyday…for making me breakfast…for…being my very best friend Bolton!"The list...is endless!

That grin! That's the smile that got me through this entire year; it's the smile that clears up my cloudy day. It's the smile that plainly, no makes me overjoyed!

* * *

**I'm a horrible person! I know! I'm sorry! This is all I had this time, but have no fear, I got completely inspired by HSM2! No matter what anyone says, I LOVED IT! You can see Zanessa in all of the scenes its crazy! Zanessa&Troyella FOREVER:D Love you guys! Please R&R! **

**BTW Thanks for the awesome reviews! I read every single one of them! And for all the girls that love Sam I'm glad! He's probably the coolest character I've ever written about! I'll try to add him as much as possible without him ovvertaking the story! Afterall it's about Troyella! Okay...I'm done! Thanks for everything! MUAH! **


	12. Chapter 12

I walk up to the familiar set of stairs that I have walked up and down so many times; suddenly I hear "Barbie Girl" and hear a potted plant behind me destruct. Yup you guessed it, Miss Indestructible here!

"Gabi dear!" I close my eyes and turn around with a big fake smile on my face "Shar!" She fixes her hair in the mirror and kisses it, gross!

Ryan is in the front seat gripping his seatbelt for dear life! "Next time you want to hurry me along Shar at least slow the car down, I'm not a track star and besides on our street the speed limit is 15 not fifty!" Ryan hurries himself out of the car and walks passed me still shaking!

I walk over to the car and Sharpay's still fixing herself, she hasn't even glanced at me, how sweet of her! "Nice top! So what went down en la caja de LOVEEEE?" She winks at herself once more in the mirror.

"You can't park there Shar!" Even though she thinks the world belongs to her!

She rolls her eyes behind her black shades, "That's what valet is for." Did I hear right? We're not at a restaurant and she better not tip me a five to do it! But if she sends over a Jackson I might reconsider.

She grabs her pink purse and glances around, "Hey you…over there with the ugly…I mean red bag!" The freshman points to himself. "Duh!" He walks over to the bitchy blonde.

"Listen here Junior." She pulls off her sunglasses and burns the boy with her eyes!

"My names Todd!"

"Okay Junior here are my keys! Park my car under the third tree on the left side of the building. If Charlotte Medina's in my spot tell her Sharpay told you to move her car in that spot! And if she won't move find Aaron Marks, he'll move her out of there before she can pick up her fake Gucci purse."

Junior…I mean Tood stands there staring at her blankly "I'm sorry Ma'am I don't even have my…"

"Just do it!" She gives him one last smirk and he nods leaving in terror. I'm so glad Sharpay's my friend, because that girl scares the crap out of me, and I'm older by a month!

"I see you're still terrifying the youngin's around you with your face Ice Princess." I know that voice! I have grown extremely fond of that voice and the things that come out of it.

"Awww you came out of the closet! Congratulations!" Sharpay and Sam stand face to face and I of course stand away at a safe distance.

Sam laughs and takes off his shades "Actually…I walked passed it and saw your brother in there." Ouch! Score's tied, with Sam just a bit ahead.

Sharpay glares at him and he glares back. The two just stare at each other in disgust, I'm very tempted to push Shar into Sam so the two can kiss but then I'll be burying myself a second later!

I feel a brush against my arm "Watch where I'm going Gabs!" Don't worry I do!

"Maybe you should get out of my way!" I roll my eyes at Bolton. "Speaking of closets…when are you two going to come out of the secret relationship one?" I look over my shoulder and my eyes bulge out, it wasn't even Shar this time…It was Sam!

I swear my cheeks turn redder than the color red, "I'll see you later Gabs." I nod while he runs away. No I'm serious Bolton bolted out!

I turn to Sam "Why did you do that?" But he already vanished! That boy has more tricks than Houdini!

Sharpay simply smiles and connects her arm with mine "Wow…Sam…where's that boy been hiding? He makes me look…"

"Pretty?" I fake a smirk "Gabi don't be like that! Troy's long forgotten it by now. Come on I see your pretty shirt! Tell me what happened! I want full details! Sex posi…"

I place my hand over her mouth "Are you and Sam related because I want to drown the both of you in the pool right now?" Sharpay rolls her eyes and leads me to our spot under the hang out tree.

She pulls out the pink and white checkered picnic blanket and I help her set it up, "Tell me everything!" The two of us sit on the blanket and she takes out her sunhat, "You do know the tree is plenty shade?"

Yeah revolve your eyes Blonde bug! "Tell me!" Slap Sharpay…Don't slap Sharpay…Slap Sharpay…Don't…okay don't! I'll need a new advisor if I do!

I tell her everything from the carrying…to the pizza making…to the movie…to me being sneaky!

By the end her eyes are now out of her sockets and her mouth is dragging on the blanket "Are you sure you didn't tape last night? Because I'm getting hot just listening to the summary!" She takes out her pink hand held electric fan and turns it on. I swear it's not hot at all but Sharpay…let's not get started!

"He's madly in love with you Gabi. This I am positively sure of." I sit back against the tree, from a good distance I can see Troy…running…running to…Katrina! Of course! "Wanna take that back?"

Sharpay takes out her expensive sparkly water bottle jug and takes a sip, "Trust me, after he reads that letter he'll know you've felt the same way and he'll run after you!" Or run away from me; I watch the two slobber like dogs all over each other. I swear it's like I'm the one drowning from back here!

"Shar, do you think Katrina and Troy are really in love?"

"I think it's just the boobs that attract him." That's not Shar! I turn to my side and am startled to see _him_ there.

"Where did Shar go?" Before he responds he hands me a yellow rose, "Yellow means friendship." What a sweet gesture! I smile and accept it from him, he's definitely not Sharpay's relative, he's sweeter!

"Oh and uh…Ice Princess? Zeke has a two on two game with uh…I don't think she cares, his shirt was off and she went off!" He picks up her fan and turns it on.

I sit there staring at the ugly sight in front of me, "You're not mad at me Montez are you?" There's no reason to be…anymore.

"No." I reply quietly. He starts to search through Sharpay's purse and takes out the bag of grapes she has and starts to eat them. "It seems like it."

"Nope, your thoughtful act made up for your a-hole ways!"

Troy and Katrina finally stop and just talk; this won't continue for too long the girl's attention span is less than a minute long.

Suddenly Sam puts his arm over my shoulder and I stare at him awkwardly. He laughs out loud! I've never seen him like this before, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Gabs you're too funny." He puts his mouth close to my ear "Bolton's watching, smile." Sam is a savior! Sam is my angel! Sam is…kinda hot when he laughs! No Montez you love Troy! Now…get him!

I laugh along and the two of us start to play a game with the grapes where I try to throw it into his mouth and he does the same to me.

"You're good Montez!" I glance over at Troy who is definitely looking our way. "Oh and thanks for my flower, you're the sweetest." I scoot closer to him and we move closer and closer…

"Gabriella!" I move away from Sam and Troy is now in front of us, like three steps away. "Oh hi Troy."

Troy glances at Sam, "McKenzie."

"Bolton. What's up man?" He smirks pleasantly his way.

Troy shrugs "Nothing much."

Time to make Mama Shar proud! "What do you want Troy?" I reach for Sam's hand and we instantly entangle fingers.

Troy's eyes droop down to our hands "I uh…just wanted to tell you…to uh…"

"Wow Bolton, you're a poet!" Sam and Troy face off! Beautiful eyes against Beautiful eyes. Spectacular smile against Spectacular smile. Hot body versus Hot body! What a gorgeous match up!

Troy is now just looking at me; he looks a little disappointed "Could you remind Casey? I never got the chance to run the idea passed her, about today." He's quick on his feet!

I don't know what this feeling is…guilt? But why should I feel guilty? We aren't together…maybe because Sam and I are lying to him? I don't know… "Sure Troy. I will." I feel like the tables are turned…but he doesn't like me the way I like him!

Troy stalks of waving one last goodbye, "Uhm…see…see you later Gabs." His head is down; his hands are in his pockets. He's upset! So…maybe there is a chance.

I quietly let go of Sam's hand and watch Troy leave, alone, "I bet you just want to run over there and grab him huh?" Sam sits back on the tree and crosses his legs snacking away on grapes "Four more days."

I scoot over and lean my back against the tree as well "Did Troy seem…"

"He's in love with you Montez!"

That boy is too good! I sharply turn my head and listen "Just look at the whole appearance, hands in pockets…"

"Head down."

"Sad pathetic puppy dog eyes. He's in love Montez and definitely not with that Fat Kat!" I watch him walk through the entrance doors, "Thanks McKenzie, you've been a big help."

Sam rolls his eyes "Please don't start telling people I'm soft! It'll ruin my Cruel Intentions image if you get what I'm saying." He places his shades back on and hops up.

He starts to walk off "Are you an angel in disguise McKenzie?"

"Just call me a sucker for romanticism!" He doesn't even glance back at me and now I watch him walk off but yell one last thing. "Bye! Oh and don't forget you have to sign my yearbook!"

I lean back on the tree and grab my messenger bag, some light reading wouldn't hurt! The only book I have in my bag is…my yearbook?

I open it, still curious to how it got there and open to the front page,

_**Fear is nothing more than your worst enemy telling you you're hopeless. To break fear all you must do is confess your true feelings. You're the only girl who has ever held my interest longer than ten minutes, that definitely makes you one special little thing! **_

_**Sucker for romanticism**_

_**P.S. Remember that whole Evil Princess thing? That card is always on the table! Free your heart and soul Montez! I bid adieu…**_

_**BTW You're one heck of a kisser; sorry I never told you that! Now I bid adieu…**_

I wonder… if Troy doesn't work out, maybe Sam will give me a chance? Kidding!... I think! I hug my yearbook tightly, that is probably the best thing someone has ever written to me! Except when Troy said **Love you!** In my seventh grade yearbook but I think he was just in a hurry!

The first bell rings and I see Sharpay still cheering on Zeke! She has her flirty face on; this is going to take awhile! I leave her a small note saying I'll meet her at break since there is no section because of it being a half day!

I remember I have to talk to Mr. Martin's about missing Calculus yesterday; I hurry off to his classroom and end up bumping into someone on my way in, "Oh I'm sorry!" The two of us say at the same time.

"Troy!" I exclaim loudly while he helps me straighten up.

A small smile appears "I already spoke to Mr. Martin! I cleared up everything that needed to be." I nod along still holding my yearbook. "Thanks." The two of us stand there awkwardly.

"You have Ms. Dillon next right?" I feel kinda special; besides Kat who else's schedule did he memorize? I nod to his question. "How about I walk you? I have my next class by there anyway."

"I'd appreciate that." The two of us walk side by side. "Oh and I ran into Casey on the way up, she's excited about later." Isn't he just…perfect?

"Cool." Just yesterday Troy was carrying me down these same halls now he won't even look at me. Did I turn into an ugly witch overnight? But then how come he's still with Katrina! Evil Gabriella is gone, good Gabi is back!

"Troy?" He turns to me and I finally set my eyes on the most handsome face in the entire world. "Yesterday…the time we spent together…it meant a lot to me." I can't believe that I finally get to spend a significant amount of time with him and then all of a sudden he's going to be gone again!

Troy smiles down at me and I feel his arms around me, the school stops, everyone around us freezes or practically disappears, the air is silent and all I can see is Troy Bolton's chest! Bad Gabi! Bad Gabi!

He holds me closer and places his face in my hair "I missed our best friend time too."

You know in Titanic how the couple let go and the girl felt like a total wreck when it happened? Right now I feel for her! I mean every time Troy let's go of me from a hug or anything I just feel cold! That's the last time I make fun of that scene!

He let's go and I reluctantly let go, "Are you going to miss me?" I ask him seriously and he stands there dumbstruck. Dumb and struck that sounds about right!

"That's a stupid question." And you have a stupid face! Okay that was lame! That's like saying Katrina's not stupid! I'm sorry everyone, Evil Gabriella is all inside me right now and I can't control her! Actually there is no such thing as an evil Gabriella; it's just Sharpay maneuvering me!

I give him a glare and he shakes his head "No…no Gabi! I mean…that's really lame!"

Now I'm lame? Well you're a…a…I got nothing! Where's Shar when I need her?

I give him a darker glare "Okay what I mean is…"

I glance at the large clock "Gotta go! Second bell is about to ring!"

"Gabs!" He calls after me but I'm already heading into my classroom. Okay tell me the truth, did I overreact? WHO ASKED YOU?

* * *

**Yay for updates! Sam love:P Anyway...I pretty much have the next chapter done! Review this and I'll update the next one soon! Thanks everybody!**


	13. Chapter 13

I sit there in class while Ms. Dillon tells us how it's a free period, and that we can do anything for the rest of the time being. I turn my iPod on and listen to a couple of slow songs that make me depressed which is what I want because I'm in a depressed state already!

"Pssst!" Did I hear something?

"Pssst!" I feel something hit my head I turn around and glare at Ryan who has a paper ball in his hand. BUSTED! _What?_ I mouth out and he flies a paper airplane at me. I swear it was an inch from smacking me straight in the eye! I open it while Ms. Dillon is caught up in her novel.

_Meet me at the spot in five minutes. – Troy_

I crumple the paper, _to go…to not to go? _That is the…oh who am I kidding? I walk up to Ms. Dillon's desk and ask for the lavatory pass. The teachers probably think I have a bladder problem because I'm always going to the bathroom! If only they knew!

I walk out of the room, _what does he want to talk about?_ I really have nothing to say to him except, I…I love you. There it's out there, it's been out there! All he needs to do is take it! And all I need to do is tell him instead of it being locked away in my brain!

I reach the door, the door to our fantasy world where the only occupants are me and him. I turn the knob and take one last breath out. I walk up the stairs all by my lonesome. It's so eerie! I'm definitely not returning to this place once Troy's gone, it gives me the creeps!

I reach the final four steps and find the sunlight; this rooftop holds so many memories! I turn passed the railing looking down at my feet the entire time, I lookup and find a picnic blanket, not just a picnic blanket but it's equipped with basket, and purple tulips, my favorite!

I sit down on the blanket taking everything in, "You're probably wondering what's going on." I look over at the steps that I have recently ascended finding the basketball boy standing there. "Didn't I tell you five minutes?" I can't help but laugh; that he did!

"Sorry." I make a face and he just smiles, "What is this all for anyway Bolton?" Troy just walks over and sits down across from me. "I thought our last time up here together should be special!" There goes any hope for reuniting up here!

"You planned this." Well duh Gabi!

He nods "I should tell you that Ms. Dillon was in on it as well as Ryan!" Ms. Dillon was always a sucker for those blue eyes; he always got to leave class early!

"So are we just going to sit here while our food gets cold?" I help him open the picnic basket and he takes out two PB&J sandwiches and two soda bottles. He also takes out some fresh fruit and other small childhood favorites. _Get's cold?_ What a weirdo, he just wants to eat so we don't have to talk and…I'm just going to stop talking to myself and enjoy this moment!

I look in the basket and take out the last thing, "Red gummy bears?" He relaxes in his spot "I remember when were kids you always begged me for the red ones…so I uh bought four bags and separated them for you." Wow…that was ten…eleven years ago!

I just smile at him, "All my favorites! My favorite sandwich, my favorite fruits, my favorite snacks, my favorite soda, and even my favorite gummy bear." I don't know what to say after that.

"Last night was really nice Gabi, no one has ever done something that nice for me…I just…wanted to return the gesture." He hands me a bouquet of favorite flower, "It wouldn't be a picnic without…"

"Purple Tulips!"

"Yeah remember when we were kids? Our moms made us go to the floral shop and we decided to play catch with your doll…"

"Mr. Toggles."

"And I threw Mr. Toggles too far and he hit a vase and it cracked on the floor." Troy started to laugh along with me, "And our moms got so mad! They made us clean it up!"

"And I picked up the flowers and asked my mom if I could give them to you."

"And I asked my mom what they were called…"

"And purple tulips became the winner!" The both of us just laugh about our amazing memory.

"That must have been…"

"Twelve years ago." He finishes and I just sit there with my purple tulips.

"Well let's dig in!" He slides his hands together and then he places the plates in front of each of us and we chow down, the two of us just eat and laugh. This is definitely sweeter than yesterday! I mean…WOW! I didn't even have to go all secret spy Gabi!

Troy and I finish up with fifteen minutes to spare before break. I help him clear up the place and we pack the blanket in the basket, "Wait here! I'm going to drop this off in the car."

"So that's what was in the back seat?" I ask surprised, "You can be so dense Montez you know that?" The tables **have** been turned!

I watch him start to leave "Do you want me to…"

"Just relax Gabi!" He winks at me…and now I'm about to die a happy girl! I give him a nod and sit down on the bench staring at the familiar sight, it looks even more beautiful! I've seen this sight a billion times but it just gets even more spectacular everytime…The wind blows my hair and I just smile and take it in, these past two days have been the best days of my life! This is…more than I could have ever hoped for.

I hear steps walk back up but than disappear.

Suddenly I hear the same footsteps walk closer and then they find their way next to me, "This was fun." More than fun you romantic idiot!

I just nod along sitting there next to him, "Tired?" He asks while he runs a hand over my shoulder. If he only knew about me staring at him last night for hours…but that would be bad! Too soon! I mean…I'm a chicken with no spine! Do chickens have spines?

I nod with his hand still rubbing my shoulder in a massaging manner, "So I was thinking we can make s'mores tonight and just eat junk food and I tell one of my scary stories!" His stories were never THAT scary, I just needed an excuse to grip at his arm! Yes I've been this crazy for a long time!

"Sounds like fun." I say breathlessly. I drop my head on his shoulder and the he starts to rub my head, "Days like this make me want to stay." Than why don't you?

"But I can't pass up an opportunity like this." I know but I hate it!

I just nod, "I know." I say in a whisper.

His touch stops and there's that titanic feeling again. I lift my head up because he wants to get up. He gets up coldly and walks over to the railing, "Is the scenery your favorite part of being up here?" He doesn't look at me but I know the question's meant for me…reason being I'm the only soul up here besides him!

I walk over to the railing and grip tightly standing there next to him, "No." The wind blows my words out.

"Than what is?" He asks taking a hand off the railing and looking over at me. Should I tell the truth? The truth will set you free…ugh…fine! I will!

"Being here…"

"That's doesn't answer my question." He says with a chuckle, dumb butt! "You really should let people answer all the way." The two of us stare at each other for a second but then I turn back to the scenery "Being here…with you." I can't believe I said that!

He doesn't respond, is that bad? He isn't running.

"Yeah…well… ever since you started dating Katrina…I uh…just cherish the moments I have here…with you." I scratch the back of my head and walk to the other side of the roof hugging myself.

I hope that didn't come out weird, I play the words in my head…_did I sound too nervous?_ "Gabs?" I turn to him and his bold blue eyes just stare into me, likes he's reading me. In the first five seconds his eyes were…_anxious._

"Ask me that question again." I give him a funny look. "Question?"

He glances down at his feet "The…miss you question." Oh that question! "Troy…will you miss me?" I walk closer to him and he walks closer to me too. "Well…I called it stupid and lame at first because…I couldn't believe you'd ask that! I mean…" Two more steps closer.

His eyes are in the perfect amount of light right now "I thought it was obvious I was going to miss you. You're my…" Best friend…I know! Stop saying that! I pause actually I can't move but he keeps coming toward me.

He stops in front of me and lowers his face to my lips… THIS IS IT!

"You're so stupid!" My body jerks and I open my eyes. "Great you woke her up! Way to go smarticles!" Casey crosses her arms and she leans back in her back seat. Troy turns around and rolls his eyes "Well if you would just shut up she wouldn't have! Are you okay Gabi?" I look at the dashboard where my purple tulips are.

I take them in my hands and rub my eyes adjusting to the light "What…."

"We were sitting on the bench at…" Troy looks over his shoulder making sure Casey isn't paying attention to us "the rooftop, and you kinda just fell asleep in my arms. I took you out to the car and told your teachers you weren't feeling well. They were cool with it. So…we sat here until Casey finished up school."

"Which I don't understand why you couldn't have just bailed me out of there too, I mean we'd be home…watching TV….eating s'mores! This is all your fault Butt-head Bolton." Casey slaps Troy in the head and he looks over his shoulder angrily.

"You're so annoying!"

"Back at you!" So….I fell asleep in Troy's arms…and the rest was a dream? WHAT? I'm such an idiot! Stupid me! Stupid me! But he did stay here with me the entire time! Okay…the rainbow isn't too far from me! The Bolton's continue to bicker and I just sit here wishing it wasn't a dream! STUPID STUPID STUPID ME! I want bang my head against the dashboard but that would look suspicious. A wish that's it!

But is it possible to wish on a sun? Hmmm… Sun light, sun bright! First sun I see today, I wish I may I wish I might, have a wish I wish…today? Yeah today! I wish…. Sorry can't tell you, than it won't come true! But it rhyme's with Boy…HINT HINT! Sitting next to me…HINT HINT!

"You're a jerk!"

"And you're a spoiled brat!"

"Nope that's your girlfriend." Go Casey! Go Casey! Go Casey! Troy glances over at me…I think I was cheering in my head but dancing in my seat. I let out a chuckle and Troy just stares at me like I'm crazy! Great I'm crazy! Wait…I've been crazy! Silly me!

He turns his attention back to driving, "I'm not even going to ask."

I cross my arms "Good because I wasn't going to answer!" Great job Gabi, you're looking like a fool! But that's not new either!

My phone starts ringing….ugh…its Partner in Crap! I press the little green phone "Okay…first off…are you mad at me or something?" Why does everyone think I'm mad at them? It's called stress! Bolton Stress that Sharpay, Sam, and mostly myself have put on me!

"No...listen there's…" I see Troy looking at me in the corner of his eye. Peeping Troy!

I start to whisper, "Listen there's a great explanation to this story, which I will tell you later."

The groan! The "are you kidding me?" groan! "Fine! But ASAP Montez! No commercials! No interruptions! No…"

"Gotcha! Listen I gotta go….talk to you later."

"Love you and good luck scoring some with Bolton." Yes I'm rolling my eyes and am very tempted to chuck the phone out of the window.

"Love you too crazy!"

"Toodles." The two of us hang up in unison. "How's Shar?" I put the phone in my pocket and laugh "How did you know?"

"Because he's in lo…"

"Shut up Cassandra Margaret!" Casey crosses her arms angrily. I slap his arm "Stop being mean to her!"

He takes a breath out, "Anyway…that whole Love you too crazy and eye roll combination was screaming Sharpay." Looks like I'm not the only one reading into people's expressions. Too bad Troy's my mission, I'd ask him to be my partner in crime in a second! Déjà vu!

I just smile at him and turn around in my seat now staring at Casey "How are you?" I ask her with a smile. She continues to cross her arms "I hate him." She whispers.

"Listen you two…I have to stop by the grocery store to pick up supplies…need anything?" Troy turns into the parking lot.

"Chocolate Ice Cream…pads…tampons…Channing Tatum."

"Don't forget a new brother!" Casey adds to my list.

"S'more supplies and junk food it is!" He hops out of his door and I hop over into the back seat. "What's wrong Case?" I ask making myself semi comfortable next to her. The back is a little cramp but its fine!

She stares out the window quietly, now I know something's seriously wrong, "Let's do what we did back in the day, where you sit on my lap, I hug you, and you tell me the entire story."

She turns to me with a frown, and sad eyes "But what about Troy?"

I turn to the ignition and take out the keys, I use the automatic lock to lock all the doors, "And anyway…Troy shops like an old woman! He'll be awhile." Casey nods along and finds her way to stand up. I stretch my legs out in the back filling the entire back row, Casey sits on my lap and I hug her while she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me the entire story babe!"

I play with her hair and she starts to laugh "Gabi you can't just make me laugh and expect me to tell you everything!" Shoot! It's worked ever since she was three!

I give her a serious look and she just laughs harder, no one takes me seriously! "Okay…well…"

"Is it about Troy?"

She looks down at her hands while I rock her in my arms like a baby "Yes! Erregh! He's so aggravating, and stupid, and don't forget hard headed!"

"I'm right there with you babe!" I pump my fist in the little air we have making her laugh when I hit my fist on the ceiling. Man! Troy needs a new larger ride!

Her giggles activate mine and I join her, once we settle down a bit she confides in me, "Well…Troy's leaving in four days." I know I've been counting down because I'm loopy for your brother!

"And I haven't talked to him that much this entire week, actually lets just say ever since he started going out with Katrina and when we do talk we're arguing and fighting and…I just hate that my big brother's leaving and we have absolutely no time…together. He is one of my best friend's you know?" How honest and pure…I wish I can express myself so easily like she does.

She scratches her head, "I need to apologize to him…I need to do something special for him." Well I have the note thing in the diploma down so she can't use that! Big present? Nah! Hey I got it! Yes! It's perfect and I didn't even need Sharpay! Yay me! Clap like that London chick from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Dude that Brenda girl is my idol! Brains – Beauty! I swear Troy's other best friend Chad is in LOVE with her! His wall is covered with…Back to Casey!

"I know that face!" I give her a look. "You have an idea!" Can everyone read me or something? Are there subtitles under my forehead that print out for everyone to see what I'm thinking! Why didn't I get this stupid memo! I'm left guessing!

"So give it to me." She claps excitedly, I didn't even tell her! Weird lovable girl! She's turning into me everyday! I'm proud and scared at the same time!

I bite my bottom lip, not sure if this is the best idea but why not? "How about you sing at his graduation party? I mean I know your brother could use more entertainment! So far there's a DJ for a couple hours and Chad's lame routine…"

"What is Chad doing?"

"I'm not sure…something about a baseball bat and dancing…" Kinda frightening!

Casey nods, "I can sing a few songs and dedicate them to him! Awesome idea Gabs!" We give each other a hug, and we just laugh about everything. "Oh my gosh what am I going to wear? Jason Cross is for sure going to be there! Did you know he's staying in Albuquerque? Hello Prom date!" I can't help but laugh, we only have Senior Prom and when it's her Prom Jason will be…really old! But I bet still smokin' hot!

"Really? That's awesome!" Everyone needs a supportive girlfriend! Yeah that's definitely not Sharpay! She's more of a pusher! A pusher who always has my best interest at heart! Gosh I can hate but love that girl so much at the same time! I need help, like white jacket, room help! Maybe not that extensive!

We hear a bang on the door and we both scream, it's the most hideous thing I've ever seen…ahhh who am I kidding? Troy Bolton's the hottest creature in the world. "Let me in!" He tries to pull open the door but we just laugh at him.

"Look its Troy the chimp, he's doing tricks!" Casey's words make me laugh wildly!

"Open this door right now you terror twins!" Oh no he didn't! We both look at each other and roll our eyes.

Casey throws me a magazine and we start to skim through it. "No way! Britney stood up Justin in the recording studio! What's that girl thinking? That could have boosted her career!" Casey exclaims and I steal back the magazine "Awww look at Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron and her are so adorable together." I squeal like a fan girl!

Casey rolls her eyes "Vanessa's too gorgeous for that Efron dude!" She takes out her filer and begins to file away.

"You have to admit he has an amazing voice!" She sighs "I guess…definitely too preppy for me!"

I shake my head "You know who reminds me of Zac Efron?" I ask Casey while Troy runs around the vehicle thinking up ways to get in the car. "Who?"

"That kid on the basketball team! Troy? Who's number twenty seven on the basketball team? The one with the dark black hair?" Troy glares at me in the window.

Casey continues to laugh while I pop a piece of bubble gum into my mouth and smack away. "Who's your celebrity husband?" I read the quizzes question.

"Chad Michael Murray!" Casey squeals excitedly. I shake my head "Team Sophia hun! Team Sophia!"

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!"

"I think the chimp's angry." Casey doesn't even glance up and I just sit here taking the quiz while she sits back still sitting on my lap.

I tally my score "I'm the next Mrs. Ashton Kutcher!" Casey just shakes her head "Not possible."

"You're right…I'm way too young for him." Troy starts to shake the car and Casey glances outside "He's not strong enough to push it over!"

I blow a bubble and pop it using my lips "He's just trying to get our attention." BRAT!

We wait two more seconds and Casey stands up and then I stand up, she sits back down and I hope over back to the front seat. Troy's waiting by his door now, blankly I might add. "I'll let you in…but no screaming got it?" I ask as I jiggle the key chain.

He pokes out his pinky proving he promises, I slowly unlock his door and he gets in throwing the groceries over his shoulder. I place the key in the ignition and he closes his door.

I hear Casey squeal "I'm the future Mrs. Adam Brody!" Troy turns around and glares at her, "Keep that up, you won't even be allowed one foot in the door of the church." I cough, I can't help it, the girl is a miniature size version of Troy but has the charm of little ol' me! She could be me and Troy's offspring! I'd be proud to call her daughter, but I don't think Troy would want a daughter that slaps him in the head…

Troy pulls out of the parking lot and we all just sit there quietly. I use the side mirror to look over at Casey who's smiling back at me, oh how we will miss Troy and our parking lot moments!

* * *

**First off I just want to say…WOW! Your reviews are AMAZING! I swear from the 11****th**** to 12****th**** chapter I added on ten more readers! Not to mention more alerts! Everyone who's not reviewing but reading I really appreciate you guys too! **

**And I think I should go to the writers of HSM and tell them to add Sam into the plot, because he's getting more love than Troy! I swear more than half okay majority of you said you love Sam! Sam really is love right? But I hope this chapter still makes you guys have love for Troy too:D **

**Anyway continue to read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

The car ride is** too **quiet. I can literally hear my mind speaking aloud…okay that sounded odd but haven't you figured out? I'm a very odd girl! I know I mention that every other thought but hey if you don't like it buzz off! Just kidding I love you, you mind readers!

Radio! That's it! I'm so smart! I turn on the radio…I flip through commercial, commercial, Polka? What the hell? Whatever happened to Rock, Pop, R&B, Hip Hop? I mean I rather listen to Country! Actually Country's not half bad…I mean it's on the verge of Pop and…

"Gabi please change the station!" Troy covers both ears at a red light. I realize they've been listening to the Polka Jams of the millennium for a few minutes…whoops! I stumble with my hands but finally find the off button.

Troy dramatically unplugs his ears "Wah-wah you big baby!" Seriously, he is such a…cute little whiner! Stop looking at me! I hate when you look at me when I'm trying to be mad at you! He's Super Sexy Troy! The power to make Gabriella melt on contact, hell he has that power on everyone sans his little sister who has fallen asleep in the back.

I look in my mirror and she's using my bag as a pillow, hope there's no drool! Ahh whatever she's a cutie pie! I grab the sweater hanging over my seat and pull it over Casey covering her small little body that will one day be gracing the covers of Vogue or Playboy! Hah just checking if you're asleep! Troy would have a fit! I mean he subscribes to that…imagine his sister…gross!

But guys you can't blame him…he needs something…_appealing_ to stare at after spending twenty three hours with Kitty Kat! Rawr! Claws out! Gabi goober one Kitty Kat negative one million two hundred thousand and twelve point nine nine nine!

"Look you bored her to sleep." He glances over his shoulder "Yeah whatever…I'm not carrying her inside, she's a big girl." What the hell and I'm a baby? So not! Okay that sounded childish!

I slap his arm "So what…does that make me a baby?" I swear I'm not PM-sing, its Gabi-sing! Very different!

"What are you talking about?" BIG FAT IDIOT!

"You just said…" No use arguing and spoiling a sweet day. "Never mind." I cross my arms and sit back. His phone starts to ring "Stick wid you" what a boob! "Do you mind getting the wheel?" Oh this won't be good!

I take a hold of the wheel; oh goodness their lives are in my hands! He grabs out his cell phone "Hey baby." I swerve the car a bit, just to put it out there, it totally wasn't my fault! Troy…he said the word 'baby' and after recent wordings I thought he was referring to me! I should so be a lawyer!

"Well actually I'm with my little sister and a friend." Hold the pinkberry ice cream, did he just refer to me as 'a friend.' Look guys I'm not even good enough to be called Gabi, Gabs, Gabriella, best friend, I don't know! Anything but 'friend,' stupid stupid word!

The tulips are again sitting on the dashboard…they look so…sad. Okay someone save me from this hell hole! Oh crap turn! Turn Gabi turn! "Yeah I'm on my way home…plans? Actually…"

I'll help you Bolton, '_Actually I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my sister and Gabi!_ SQUIRREL! TURN! CAR DOOR!...Safe! Back to business, _You know the girl you stole me away from you hooch?_' Yup that sounds accurate.

"But baby…I know!"

_I know you're a witch, leave us alone! _

"But…I promised."

Wow this whipped…"Okay…yeah! I know! Alright! Yes you hun! Of course! Bye, I love you too. Only you honey, yes! Of course hugs and kisses! Bye babe!" How many words does it take to say goodbye? ONE, bye! How about adios? Chao? Peace? Hurry the hell up Bolton!

He finally hangs up and doesn't say a word to me, he gets control of the car and I sit back in my seat watching the trees go by! Wee! It's like being in Disneyland minus the fun part!

"So…who was that?" I grab my sunglasses that are in the drink holder and put them on; I don't want him to see the anger in my eyes when he tells me the bad news. He takes a huff out, not even a small one! One gigantic one to prove to me this is going to be horrible! Whatever! I'm ready for the rollercoaster to drop, it was only a matter of time, there were way too many rising parts!

"Katrina." Wow who would have thought? "What does she want?" I cross my arms and Troy just nears the house. "Well…Kat…she uh…needs my help." What? She had a shoe emergency?

"What kind of help?" I turn to him and he's driving into the driveway getting ready to park. "Just some help…advice really. I swear it won't take longer than two hours." Even I don't need two hour advice from Sharpay and she's like my psychiatrist…stop laughing at me! I'm not made of money and she's the best I got…sad pathetic Gabi!

He takes the key out of the ignition and unlocks the door hopping out of his side, "I bet it'll take longer than that."

"What was that?" Holy moly! What I said, I thought I was saying it not aloud but in my head but I completely just let it out! I don't think it was too loud but what if? Aw crap! I'm screwed and confused!

I jump out of my car door and shake my head "Nothing. Nothing Troy." I quietly close my door and open the back side door. Casey is leaning sideways and Troy comes over to carry her out, I completely guilt tripped him into doing so!

I walk around the car and open the back side door to get out Casey things, her bag, and some other piles of crap. No wonder it was so hard to sit back here earlier, we're pigs! Well Troy's a chimp but you get what I'm saying!

"Do you mind if you guys just get everything settled at your house?" Even though you planned everything? Okay sure! Because I'm Gabriella Montez, the reliable, one year younger best friend! I love my sad pathetic role! Sarcasm mind readers…sarcasm! I'm chalk full of it!

But remember chalk members have feelings too!

"Fine." I fiddle around with my key and unlock the door, I drop a whole bunch of crap onto the ground and go back outside to carry more. I take that whole guilt trip crap back! Troy's trying to wake her up! Idiot! That girl could sleep through natural disasters, concerts, even my screams when I see Troy in his bedroom wearing nothing but his plaid red boxers accented with grey…! Can you say Oh my…

"Come on Case wake up!" He tries to shake her, seriously there's only one way to wake her up! I've completely mastered it too! But its fun to watch him try!

"I have money! I have candy! Come on Case get you butt up!" He shakes her arm. I roll my eyes and watch in amusement, I place my shades on my head and walk over to him with my arms crossed, "Mind if I give it a try? You can just get the rest of the stuff big boy!" I pat his back, "Good luck, there's no way!" He whispers in my ear and walks to the other side of the car.

"I bet I can wake her up before you carry everything else inside the house." Where did that come from?

"Okay…but if I win which I will because I'm Troy, the basketball king!" Actually basketball obsessed loser would have been just lovely!

"You have to make me my s'more!" If you even come home tonight.

"And if I win…you have to make my s'more." Troy picks up his backpack and my bag. "Oh Bolton." I say before he makes it half way, "I like extra chocolate." I wink with sexiness tingling my words. Oh goodness, Sharpay Evan's is back!

He just nods and I return to my dear sweet…"Yo Case…Jason's playing b-ball, and he's taking off his shirt! You know that red one? Gosh look at those ripped…"

Casey opens her eyes widely "Front row please! Ggaaaabbiii!" She squeals when she opens her eyes, "Sorry to disappoint kiddo, just me! I mean but I can try to play ball too and take off my…" I pat her head, she's not amused, "Oh and I'm kinda in a contest between your brother, please act snotty when you enter the house." Just a bonus to my victory!

"Gotcha!" She hops out of the back and skips into the house "Nice work Chimp!" She pats her brother on the head "Remind me to hand feed you a banana later for your awesome labor skills." She reaches the inside while Troy is just gaping, "Ho…How? How did you wake her up?"

He reaches my side and I continue to cross my arms "Skills Bolton! Skills!" I pat his shoulder "Don't forget the double chocolate." I follow Casey's lead and skip inside the house.

Perfect!

Troy, the chimp, the pack donkey, the basketball big headed loser finally finishes and me and Casey are already relaxing on the couch. "Good job servant!" Oh that's a good one; add that to the list of Troy's awesome nicknames.

Troy rolls his eyes "Whatever brats!"

Casey just glares at him while I read the magazine from earlier "Could I be a Barbie instead of Brat? They have better clothes!" Hah! That girl cracks me up!

"Who's your celeb twin?" I read the new quiz aloud. "Miley Cyrus!" Casey shouts out and her brother falls onto the pile of backpacks he has finished bringing in, what a good little servant boy.

"For you Gabi, I'd say…Jessica Alba!" I let out a laugh "That's pretty cool!"

"What about for Troy?" Troy doesn't move an inch while lying on the pile of junk. "Shrek!"

I don't think so…"How about Donkey?"

"And Kat's the evil queen!" Maybe she's more like Sharpay after all!

Troy shoots up and death glares at his favorite, amazing, and wonderful little sister "Not funny." Yeah…Troy's so much more than the Donkey!

"You're right how about just evil?" She smirks! Gosh I love this kid! She's my number one hero! Right under the creator of Malls, but she's second! Then Sam because he's pretty much awesome, yeah your right he's beyond awesome! He's a mix between Sebastian from Cruel Intentions and Danny from Grease! Perrrrrfection!

"Shut up Hannah Wannabenannah!" Or maybe…nah that is perfection!

"Whatever Ryan Seacrest loser! Cool Bolton, out!" She points to the door and walks out leaving me and Troy there. He glances over at me and I hide behind the magazine…next to die…ME!

He walks over to me and puts down the magazine "Hello there." I say with a smile, who can resist me?

"Hey…favor…tell Case I'm leaving and will be back in a few hours." That didn't take too long. "Uhmmm….no! She'll be crushed to know you won't be coming back." Troy's eyes bug out, "Who said I wasn't coming back? Give me three hours."

"Troy in less than half an hour your two hour 'advice trip' has turned into three hours." And after the fifth hour they'll be making out in her bed, and he'll forget about coming home. Just you watch.

He actually starts to fold his hands together and kneels in front of me "Please…Please…Please?"

"Please Bro, have some dignity." Casey renters the room with two glasses full of pink lemonade! Oh she's officially my favorite Bolton, or how about tied?

"Just break it to her now."

"Break what to me?" She asks once she reaches my side and hands off my drink, "Here Gabi." It wasn't my fault…she's smart! Troy looks over at me for help but he's the almost college boy…I can't help you! Besides I'm a baby what do I know? I go to Sharpay Evans for advice…what does that say about me? Shut up!

"Tell her." I try to whisper but baby Troyella…that sounds good huh? Anyway she's too smart for her own good "Yeah Troy…tell me." She crosses her arms not spilling her drink, if I was that girl the lemonade's wouldn't have even made it to the room!

Sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood! "Gabs can you give us a minute?" No problem, Bolton fighting's AREN'T my specialty.

"No Gabi, I'd like you to stay…just in case I do something to my brother!" Uh-oh! Creepy Casey is coming…how about Crazy Casey? Nahhh.

He takes a breath out "Well…I know we have plans to hang out…all day today…"

"But?" Yup…she knows!

"But…Kat needs me..."

"Too drive her to the nearest mall?" Wow I'm telling you Casey takes my material and expands! I can learn a lot from her!

"She needs me…I'll only be a couple hours." She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room "See you tomorrow Troy." I'm telling you…Casey owns!

Troy looks over at me but I return to looking at my magazine, "What do you want to say?" Did I say anything? No… why does everyone assume I have something to say? Even though I talk to myself in my head every second of every day…not creepy! Not creepy at all!

"Well…" Okay I have something to say but when do I not? When Troy doesn't have his shirt on! Great answer! You get a prize!

"You aren't very careful when it comes to making promises, you usually just break them!" I give a half smile but he's not!

He looks to the ground "So….I should just stop making promises all together?" How did he get that out of? Yes folks you are not the only ones confused.

Troy runs a hand through his hair…If I were that hand I'd..."I'm just going to go now. I'll see you later." Way to bolt out of here Bolton! "Bye." I squeal out before he runs out the door. Bye? What the heck was I thinking? How about 'I love you, call me later to cuddle?'

She walks back in the room quietly "That jerk actually left?" Well he just flew through the door so I guess so! "Yeah." I sigh and look back down at the magazine.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" She points to the doorway but I just look more confused than usual "What are you talking about?" She's never said that. "Uhmmmm….let's go cook some tasty s'mores! Or burn Troy's bedroom down with a campfire! We'll probably find three of Kat's bra's that we can hang on the ceiling fan and frame her to be a hooker we all know she really is." Case has definitely lost it!

"Listen Case…I'm just going to."

"Oh no!" Oh no?

"What?"

"I left my…Pajama's at home! You have to come with me and get them." She grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. Usually I'm the one running wild but Casey…she beats me by a long shot! I better get her to the hospital ASAP!

She takes out her key and we walk inside the dark and abandoned house, not really dark but empty. "I want to practice the songs I'm going to sing at Troy's party. Do you think you can get the karaoke machine in Troy's room while I take a quick bath?" Troy's room? I'm so there!

I take my time and nod smoothly, I hope it looked smooth! " Okay see yah!" She runs off to the garage…which is definitely not the bathroom…No more questions Gabi! Just get the machine…in Troy's bedroom! THE bedroom! Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! I seriously think I need to lie down!

**Schools back! Meaning…yup, I'll try to update as often as I can. I even started a new story…I know I'm crazy but that's where Gabi get's her sarcastic humor from! I swear I'm not like that when it comes to guys or anything for that matter…and sorry I do not know a Sam in real life! Don't you think I'd be after him instead of giving him a list of all the girls that want him:P Kidding! **

**Anyway thanks again for reading! You guys have the best reviews! Love it! Continue to do what you do and I will too!**


	15. Chapter 15

Get the karaoke and leave…get the karaoke and leave…get the…I open the door and try to remember what I was repeating on my way up here, 'Tell Troy I love him?' NO!

I close the door behind me and stare at the room in amazement, gorgeous! I swear I'm in love with his bedroom, I'm allowed to be here…but that's when he's around! I've never been up here by myself. Crazy right? I mean by myself for more than two minutes…in fifty six seconds it'll beat my old record and you get to be here on this monumental day! Congrats, now leave the room so I can sniff Troy's shirts in peace…or you can stay and watch me…'research.'

What to do…what to…I open his second drawer next to the door. Troy's a boxer brief guy! I mean…he has nice undergarments! I swear I feel like I'm on MTV Room Raiders. I just need a camera to smile into and take out my trusty black light! Okay first I'm not even TV presentable, second, Troy's bed? Gross!

I mean don't you think Kat's nastiness would kill me? I'm just lucky Troy hasn't died from poison ivy…I mean poisonous Katrina!

Do I dare look under the bed? I might find a bra to add to the ceiling fan…I don't plan to be a **super **sneak guys! I mean come on! I'm not going to pick up a picture frame of him and kiss it…but I will pick up his favorite orange basketball pillow and hug it till the stuffing falls out!

Enough of that! I toss the pillow back on the bed and make my way over to Troy's closet…I see a wardrobe off cute clothes he's never worn…I wonder if I hide the basketball shorts that he'll HAVE to wear what's in the closet! Nah Kat Trap might find them…she has the worst taste in fashion.

I dig further into his closet and no I don't find Sam or Ryan in here! Stop thinking that! What I take out surprises me…it's an acoustic guitar. I knew Troy played for fun but I've never seen him with an actual guitar. I totally dig rockers though! Especially if their name is Troy Bolton!

That would never happen though, Kat likes 'clean cut' guys….if Troy was mine he'd be Jess from Gilmore Girls! Sorry for the comparison but I always had a thing for the tough guys with a silent but soft heart. And I know I basically explained Sam but I want Troy! I wouldn't change a thing about him except that he loosens up and acts like the Troy I knew before of the disease called Katrina!

The guy who hugged me from out of no where, the guy who would sneak into my bedroom late at night and we'd hang out in the tree house, the guy who I use to tell EVERYTHING to except that _secret_ of mine. Soon people soon! He WILL know before he leaves! It's a promise I…I think I hit jackpot!

I find a box of DVD's labeled by days…should I? Should I not? Should I…I shouldn't…I…I told you I'm weak! I close my eyes and place "Day 12" into the player and press play turning on the TV.

I sit in front of his TV pushing the box under the bed HOPING there's no Kat Scrap on there. I'd run out of the room and throw up!

I grab the basketball pillow and hug it waiting for Troy to fix his camcorder, once he's done he sits on the black stool and smiles that…oh gosh I'm about to faint! This happens daily to me, Troy smiles, I get weak in the knees and I…Oh he's talking!

"This is Day 12 of Troy's Video Journal, I say journal because I'm not a girl!"

What the heck did I find?

"Well hello out there! Uhm…I feel so stupid."

You should!

"I can't believe I'm even doing this…I swear this is my 12th time and I still feel like a loser but Chad told me that people would pay big bucks for my life in the future."

At least this has nothing to do with…

"So in the future people expect me to be playing ball for the Lakers or the Knicks and to be married to Katrina."

Greeeeaaattt! I wonder if there's a bomb in the closet that I can use to explode this room, that DVD, and me!

I start to get up and head over to the closet…"Well I don't see that whatsoever."

Wait! I turn back and Troy's just sitting there thinking about his next thought…dumb jock!

"I see myself writing…that is actually the second time I've ever admitted that besides on my college application and to the girl I've told you so much about already…Gabriella."

Did he just…? I glance over my shoulder again in the midst of 'researching' but then dust it off my shoulder! Hah I'm so cool!

"I'm sorry that I mention Gabriella a lot." Before you can say anything or before I even think this thought I run over to the TV and basically stare at the screen an inch away, "It's just…we've been through a lot together. She's basically like my little sister."

Bomb! I need that bomb!

"It's so funny how everyone in my family teases me that Gabs and I will get married and have a bunch of dark haired blue eyed babies." Yup and I named one of those babies Chloe! She's gorgeous, she's wearing a green satin…

"I mean even dad thinks so…and he and Casey don't agree on anything!" Casey say what?

"Casey calls us 'Troyella' I don't know where that girl comes up with these things! She loves Gabs so much!" Awww she's a Troyella shipper! I totally love that girl!

He just talks with a great big smile…

"I use to confide in Case a lot, when Gabs was out of town and before Katrina I told her A LOT of secrets. I don't know what happened. She said I changed." Hello! Get back to me! I'm dying here!

"Maybe it was a mistake to tell her about...well I don't know. She just knows so much and when Kat and I started dating it got messy. I actually felt like I couldn't trust Case anymore! I mean her and…they're close." Are you as confused as me? Because to me it's like Troy's speaking…HumuHumu!

He bites his bottom lip and I throw the pillow in the air "Well…"

Well?

"Those are my family's opinions. I don't think the same way they do, they have their opinions of my future and I do as well." My cloud has just dispersed and I'm falling hard…

"I mean…I'm the one who's in charge of my future not them! As of now I see a future with the woman I love…" I stop the DVD! I'm done! I can't! I pick up the pillow and throw it onto his bed. I take out the DVD and place it back in the box. I fix everything making it look as neat as before…which wasn't so clean to begin with.

First I'm flying then I'm splat faced onto the ground! Boo me! Troy Bolton will never notice me the way I notice him. Why do I even like a guy a like that? He's a dumb witted jerk who only thinks about basketball and…I stumble upon a note that fell from one of the shelves, it simply says Read This on the top fold.

I learned my lesson from the last time…no more! It just breaks my heart even more. I place it back on the shelf and look over the room once more. I drag out the karaoke machine and make my way downstairs. Casey comes out in a light green jump suit with her hair half up and half down.

"Ready Gabs?" I nod with a smile, I must fake it! After all she knows a lot of secrets involving Troy…maybe. Nah I'd never weasel it out of her, I'm not losing her as a friend! "Yup…let's walk back."

She helps me with the machine and we walk back to my place. It's quiet, kinda windy, and totally deserted out here! I wonder why our parents chose this neighborhood of all places! Well…Albuquerque doesn't have that many streets to pick from. At least it's not by an old folk's home…or the Evans…oh the Evans!

We reach the front door and drop the machine by the door, carefully! She falls onto the couch as do I. "So…"

"So…"

"What do you think the big Kat emergency is?" I have no idea! Just Kat being a bossy Biatch!

"I don't know…maybe she's having kittens." Casey laughs and then the both of us sit up from our sides of the couch with open wide mouths…"You don't think?" I start…why did I even bring that up?

"Of course not!" The two of us lay back down. "What do you think their kids would look like?"

"Mutant Kitties." Her ugliness would take over the entire Bolton beauty! Wow…I'm turning more into Sharpay everyday! Somebody help me!

Casey nods, "Yeah with big blonde hair, ugly clothes, and an evil grin."

"She does have a pretty evil looking smile." I swear! That part is true! When she smiles…gag! I swear she should just stick to scowling, it looks better than her smile!

The two of us lay there in silence, "Has it been three hours yet?" I turn to the living room clock "Half an hour."

"He's going to ditch us!" Of course he wo…will!

"You don't know that!" I'm just trying to lift the kid's spirits! Even though I know she's right.

She looks down at her hands "Come on Gabi do you honestly think he'll come back tonight? No way!" Wow this kid's getting me all depressed!

"Well…we just gotta wait, I mean Troy could surprise you." I smile…I smile really brightly. He just has that effect on me okay? I just…I love him! Urregh! How come it comes out so easily with you mind readers? It's not fair! Troy…I love you you idiot! It's not_ that_ hard! Hey Case I love your brother! Wow that's as hard as saying it to Troy!

**So much to say...So little time! **

**Well as you all know I'm back at school, and swamped! Sorry I really can't help it! ****School's the most important thing right now! I'll try harder to update sooner! ****& I'm sorry this chapter's so short! I have a lot to do this weekend! **

**One of those things involve getting updated with the High School Musical Cast! & Yes I know about Vanessa and the unfortunate happening! I will say I will not stop writing about Troyella/Zanessa because of this! Vanessa will always be someone I look up to and I hope as Vanessa fans you'll continue too! I mean we all need to look up to someone who made a mistake and took the fall for it! She's one tough and spectacular girl if you ask me! Vanessa LOVE! **

**Anyway thanks for reading! Please R&R:D** (BTW sorry for the writing mistakes..I'm sorry!)


	16. Chapter 16

"Maybe…maybe I should try calling him?" No but I should!

"Nah he's probably busy." Feeding, walking, and talking to that feline he calls a girlfriend. Why do I like a guy who's OWN by a cat again?

Casey shoots up startling me, "I'm going to…" Hmm… something's wrong with that girl! She's acting like Troy! That's never a good!

"The bathroom." She concludes and runs out of the living room leaving me puzzled. I think she's on meds or something. Note to self, check that girl's backpack later.

I sit up and walk over to the kitchen. I place my empty glass in the sink and pick up an oatmeal cookie in the jar. So exciting!

I jump onto the island and sit there all lonely. Maybe Casey's the one with the bladder problem.

I hear the doorbell ring, not once, not even twice, but over and over, and I'm going to kill that blonde girl!

I march over to the front door and there she is! Albuquerque Barbie!

"You ditched school without me again?" She practically pushes me to the other side of the room. I'm telling you Barbie body on the outside, the great Hulk/Cruella De Ville on the inside!

"For the last time I did not ditch! Didn't Ryan tell you the entire story? I thought you'd weasel it out of him by now!" I think I ratted out the good twin! Uh-oh! There goes Rye! I wonder if he'd leave me his hat collection in his will…hmmm….

"That worthless…" She mumbles all evilly under her breath. I finally make my way to the couch and sit down way way way on the other side! I might be the next victim on her list!

"You and Rye are lucky I'm so forgiving." Insert cruel thought and laugh that would have my head! "Why were we so blessed?" Not all sarcasm can be bottled up and hid away forever.

"God blessed you babe!" And that's why he gave me you as my best girl friend and a boy that I've LOVED…You know the story! Anyway thank you! I'm terribly blessed! Insert eye roll here.

"So…what brings you here?" She sets out the recliner and acts as if she's tanning out at the Lava Springs Country Club! If she snaps her fingers for lemonade I'm going to ring her…

"Gabi will you be a dear and grab…" I swear my foot's ready to go up someone's…

"Oh hey there Shar!" Saved by the Casey, Sharpay's one lucky duck!

"Oh hey there Case!" Sharpay jumps off the chair "Listen girl's…Jason Cross is having this huge party tonight! The entire school's going to be there! We should sooo go!"

Big party…sounds awf…"Awesome!" I turn to my side and glare "What happened to Casey, Troyel…El Pollo Loco gosh yo tengo hambre! I'm hungry!" I grab both of their wrists and head to the kitchen. Smooth Montez! I know…pops collar! Thank goodness for that passing grade in Spanish right?

"So you girls in?"

"I don't know Shar I mean…"

"Oh come on Gabi!" Sharpay's voice has gotten a lot higher…wait just a gosh darn second it's Casey! We NEVER disagree!

"Casey?"

She leans into my ear "Please? It's Jason Cross! You know how much I like him…and besides Troy's probably going to be there. He's long forgotten about hanging out with us tonight!" Ouch! Strike to the heart! On point to the target! Five hundred for Casey! But…pause for a minute…maybe two…okay I'm slow five! _Who am I kidding?_ No chance…I have **ZERO** chance.

Stupid plan…I mean…what plan? Who's Troy? He obviously doesn't think we have a chance! It's time to party it out tonight! Whoa where did this sudden interest in partying come from you ask? I myself have NO idea! I blame Bolton!

"I'm in." I don't even take another second to think anymore. Come on mind readers…you heard the tape! There's no way Troy's interested in me! Not one! I thought I did have a pinch of it but nope it was just…me!

"Well let's go shopping; Zeke is so going to wanna marry me tonight!" Or arrange a restraining order on you but whatever! It's on tonight!

"Girls night out! I love it!" Casey chimes in with a 'London' clap.

"No…Girls DAY out! Let's go." Sharpay grabs her purse and the 'Charlie's Angel's' grab our sunglasses and walk out arm in arm in arm of course me being in the middle because I'm so hot like that! Yeah…I'm going through a bi-polar stage right now!

Sharpay tugs at my arm on the way out "So are we impressing a certain boy tonight."

Whoops through all the excitement I forgot to tell her! "Nope. I'm boy searching tonight. I'm letting go of him Shar**, I'm over him**!" I walk passed both the girls. Sharpay and Casey give each other questioning looks. I guess they've been talking behind my back! Well those backstabbing buttheads can either join in the celebration or get the hell out of my way!

I'm unstoppable tonight!

"Hey Case I forgot my jacket in Gabi's house…can you go get it?" Casey gives me a glance but runs inside using the spare key.

"What the hell is up with you?" I sit in the front passenger's seat "I had an epiphany after Troy left! He helped me realize through words that I'm not into him..." Her mouth drops! I mean the bottom of her mouth detaches and falls to the suede floor from her top lip. "Are you kidding me? You're joking right?"

Why the hell does she care? "It took me awhile but I think this is it. I'm over neighbor boy and ready to look for my own boy! So hop in." I pat the driver's chair next to me, she jumps in and removes her sunglasses fully and grabs my face flicking my shades away "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you're drunk, sick, or hallucinating!" I glare at her "I'm fine!" Casey locks the front door, "Seriously…Bolton radar is so fried!"

Her mouth detaches again, "Hey Gabi are you okay?" Casey returns…I swear I'm about to scream!

"Let's just go." Sharpay places the key into the ignition, and she puts in a burnt CD from her collection, "Gabi press six!" Gabi do this! Gabi do that! Gabi stop talking to yourself!

I reluctantly press number seven, the intro begins, a slow R&B ballad, it sounds a lot like Rihanna…and Ne-yo?

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile**  
No.. but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did**

The CD player tells all…or at least Sharpay does!

**Well I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
**Girl, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore  
**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
**But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

"This is a sweet song!" Casey smiles at me through the side mirror. I can seriously see Troy through that girl! I hate it! It just reminds me…I don't even want to hear anymore! But I can't turn away! It's like a scary part of the horror movie, you know it's coming but you can't turn away! Stupid horror movie! Stupid Bolton! Stupid…me!

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

Shut up Ne-yo! Get out of my mind! Tr…Tr…I hate Troy! I….

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

I hate that I...LOVE him! Yes you heard…read…smelt….okay not smelt but you know I STILL love him! It's effing Bolton! I can't stop loving him! It's not fair! He takes advantage of the fact that I love him beyond…stupid song! I hate no I love this song! It's…yes okay Rihanna's part is totally me! But first can I add…I'm so sick of love songs…so tired of…CRAP!

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
**And your kiss won't make me weak  
**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me  
**  
**That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you**

**And I hate that I love you so--  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..**

Song dedicated to Troy from me…of course anonymously. Yes…I love Troy. I stare out the window and just rest my head on the seat belt contraption…errgh why are these things NEVER comfortable? Why are Sharpay and Casey high-fiving? Those meanies! I hate them too! I hate how much I…quote songs! So stupid!

I cross my arms and scowl at the both of them but they just laugh. What the heck? Those…best girl friend's of mine! They know how to make me laugh and get me back to normal! I mean…Gabrmal! I swear Sharpay, Casey, and Troy are my creators! I'm a puppet with a million strings attached to my body and…there's only one person who has control of my heart!

What can I do? I guess…continue to embrace it! Oh and if you haven't realized this…yes I'm still in love with Troy Bolton, but I'm not happy!

Of course I'd be happy if Troy would just stop making things so complicated! STOP LAUGHING! He's the one who…well he's the one who….well there was that one time he….SIGH! Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm addicted to blaming my problems on others!

**I was in a funk…thank goodness for "Hate That I Love** **You" sung by Rihanna and Ne-yo! Seriously go on youtube and listen to it while you read that song part. The parts in BOLD of the song are the lyrics that strike Gabriella's mind.**

**If you're super bored check out my other stories "Use My Shoulder" & "Never Experienced Anything like This." **

**Anyway please READ&REVIEW! I LOVE your input! Thanks:D **


	17. Chapter 17

Well after my crazy mixed up, bipolar, switcharue of Treelings…get it? Troy and feelings! LAUGH OUT LOUD! I'm a top notch comedian! Anyway…we reach the mall. On the way I did notice a few things using my detective knowledge and highly effective gadgets…okay using my side mirrors as spy gadgets I saw Casey constantly staring at her watch.

I swear her eyes were going to melt it she couldn't stop! But no one in the car beats Sharpay, she continually looked over at Casey using her mirror and Casey would nod or send signals or something! I guess I'm kicked out of Charlie's Angels…or Team Possible and Stoppable…maybe I can be Rufus!

Anyway now I'm walking in between Casey and Sharpay. Scratch that Sharpay's purse is like another person in between us! I'm telling you that thing…it can fit her entire house! And I've slept over at her house a million times and I've still never completed the "Grand" tour! Heck I've never completed the first floor!

Casey points to Expression and we walk in. We go through a couple of racks before Casey speaks up again "Too office-y."

We walk into the store next to it "Too Sunday church-y." Casey says in a whisper…that's because a couple of old ladies were checking out the goods to impress some older men at their church. Ew! Just imagining my grandma dressing up to find men at…Frightening! I really don't want to think about Grammy scoping out for single eighty-year old men!

Sharpay points to a store that says "Sparkle & Glam!" Seriously shoot me now! Feed me to Katrina! Both choices are better than this!

Casey and I walk a slower pace while Sharpay runs into the store clapping her hands away excitedly. "Wanna grab a pretzel?" Seriously I'm hungry! It's only been a little over ten minutes and I'm tired…Pa-the-tic!

Casey and I stalk off to the pretzel cart when she pushes me into a furniture store. "What was that for?" Okay that wasn't cool! I almost got poked by a naked Roman male statue and his….EWWWW! That girl better have a good reason or else!

"CASEY?" I call out her name in a yell but when I turn to my side she's….GONE! "What the heck, where did you go Case?" I yell out in the deserted department. "Well well well…looks like you made a new friend." Great! Of all people to run into at the mall where I just ran face forward into a naked statue! This is better than buying bras with mom!

"Why do you always show up at the worst time?" He comes out from behind the statue and places his arm around the statue's neck, "Really Gabriella? I helped you out practically every time we met up and you have the nerve to call them the 'worst times?' You're a doll you know that?"

Okay…my bad! "Sam…" I finally let my guard down "I didn't mean that I just…I feel like the girls are holding secrets from me."

"And you're not from them…well at least Casey I mean?" Errghhh he's ALWAYS right!

"Do you think we can talk…." I look down at the…_thing_ that's bothering me. "Away from the statue?" I look back up at him and he just swoops his arm away from the statue's neck. "Come on…I think the bed section is empty." He takes my hand and we sprint off into the bed section.

"This place is completely empty." I say in amazement.

"And that surprises you how?" I sit on a queen sized bed facing him. He of course sits atop the king sized one. "True." I say with a small smile.

The two of us sit there quietly for once. Kinda weird knowing that I'm a chatterbox and he's SAM! Sam always has something to say. "So how's your day been?" _How's your day been? _Am I serious? Of all things to ask? Well I am an idiot…that's no surprise!

"Gabriella can't change the subject Montez what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ahhh he's amazing. No Gabriella! Team Troy! Team Troy! Team beautiful brown eyes with the awesome Ryan Philippe attitude! Stop that Gab!

I bite on my bottom lip, "Okay….well. I actually don't have a specific topic to…"

"Gabriella!" I think his name should be Sam **the Interrupter** McKenzie.

"I know you want to talk about Troy Boy Bolton so just spit it out!" Someone's a little testy wouldn't you say? "Why do you think I'm going to talk about Troy?"

"Because that's all your brain can think about, am I right or am I'm VERY right? Of course I am." He answers himself and falls back onto the bed. "Gabriella your body is set to one setting and that's Mr. Prince Charming. You're the opposite of spontaneous doll face and it's not your fault." Someone understands me!

"Exactly it's all his fault!"

"Oh please Montez you could have chosen something else to fall in love with…why couldn't it be...Care Bears or something?" Care Bears? Now he's talking crazy! "Well when I was little Troy's mom bought me a Polly Pocket and I liked that more than Troy for an entire week! Of course I named the parlor house 'Troy's House.' It wasn't very creative…"

"Gabriella!" I'm beginning to hate my name!

"What Sam?" How does he like his name? "You're driving me crazy!" He's the one repeating my name over and over! Talk about crazy, I mean Sam McKenzie!"How?"

"Just….being here!" Wow that was harsh. "I can leave if you want."

"No!" He shoots up and grabs my arm. "Don't go."

"Why not?" I shoot back in a question. His eyes say it all, he's desperate. "Why are you desperate to keep me here?" His face softens "How did you read me?"

I stare into his brown eyes "I can read your eyes; I'm as good as you at reading people now huh?" I laugh while he lets out a small smile "You're…not to McKenzie level but pretty good!" So this is where I do something kinda stupid…I lean in! He kinda leans in too. Let's just tell Sharpay I fell…my lips fell on his and he caught me?

Sharpay I tripped over…myself! And I fell and Sam caught me with his lips! He's actually pretty strong! Okay that doesn't work! Well I don't want to have to lie to Shar! Before he 'catches my lips.' I stop 'falling.'

"Sorry about that." Desperate to Disappointed. I just nod "So uh…" I fix my shirt even though there's nothing wrong with it. CRAP! I ruined a really important friendship. "It was wrong. Just say it!" A boy who takes the blame…how refreshing!

"I'm not a timid person Montez! When I want something I go for it, I just hope I taught you something that you can take and use on Troy." I open my mouth but I'm at a lost for words…how new!

"He maybe a dumb jock but…he's smart enough to know when to give up…like myself." He stands up and I just stare at him gaping! I bet a fly just went in and out of my mouth a few seconds ago! "Gabriella!" I close my mouth and catch his eye, his amazing brown…sorry!

"You're the girl, who waited practically her entire life for this boy, are you just going to sit around and let him go? Honestly as a friend who cares, that's weak." He stood up leaving me stunned! Absolutely stunned!

"I mean you're the girl preaching about how much you love him the most and you yourself can't find the courage to tell him a little secret." Does he know me or what? I feel about the size of an atom, trust me people those things are miniscule.

"Tough love babe! Bulk up and tell him before I hit on you again!" He winks at me and leaves me all by my lonesome. I wait until he's out of the clearing before I laugh. My back-up boyfriend isn't he great? He definitely knows how to make an exit!

Nah! I'm getting Troy Bolton no matter what I have to…who the heck is Casey talking to out there?

I use my spy skills and hide behind a large headboard and watch Casey interact with…Katrina? I'm sorry no comment! HAH! Yeah right! All I have is commentary! So Casey looks a little angry and Kitty Kat looks kinda pissed! Aw crap I better get in the cage before Kat gives Casey rabies. Please Lord do not let that happen to my sweet little Case!

Before I even reach her I bump into someone "Excuse me." I say quietly and try to pass over the stranger, "Gabs." Crap! I'm caught! No wait a minute…he's caught!

"Troy?" I act surprised even though I had a feeling this would happen! Don't tell **me** that **I** said that! HILARIOUS! Act positive Gabs that's all you can do!

I smile at him normally "So…shopping emergency I presume?" I point at the pink Victoria Secret bag in his hand. His cheeks turn auburn! If only I can make his left cheek a little more red! That would make my day or make it worse.

He bites on his bottom lip "I swear I was going to come home."

"Go home and change into party clothes and come up with a dumb excuse to leave?" I cross my arms and look down at the ground. His face is just too disappointing to even look at. Shameful is what this all is.

I think…"Thanks Troy." Don't worry mind readers I know what I'm doing!

"For what?" He acts so surprised! B. effing S.!

"For proving to me…" Don't cry! Be strong! You love him! _You think!_

"Have fun tonight Troy." Casey is now standing behind me, "TROY!" A predator! I mean Katrina calls for him, "My mani's in five babe! Let's go!" The lone boy stands in the middle…just him and his girlfriend's pink undergarments that'll probably be on the floor by the time he's 'supposedly' going to be back.

I grab Casey's hand "Ready?" She flashes me a smile and a nod "Later Troy! Uhmm…have fun tonight Katrina!"

She fakes a smile, "Same." She sends a wave, a pathetic one second wave OFF!

I can't help but glance over at my shoulder…Troy's the poor puppy you don't want to leave but have to! Good luck Pup!

**Short I know...I haven't upated in FOREVER! I know! I'm sorry! But please continue to read and review, it means a lot to me:D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicated to my girls at the Zac FanForum Live in Love Thread for reaching 100 threads & counting! I'm so proud to be apart of such a great group:grouphug:P**

* * *

Before we reach the push open doors a blonde makes her way outside with three employees behind her FILLED to the max with shimmer…glimmer…CRAP!

"Please tell me you left half the store inside." I seriously doubt it. "Gabi…ugh! What do you take me for a shopaholic?" Casey says she has to go to the bathroom and we'll meet us in a second leaving me with 'I don't have a shopping prob…OH LOOK SHOES ON ONE HALF PERCENT SALE! MOVE IT PEOPLE!' Then runs over half the mother's and children.

I can't help but smirk, "Addicted shopper? No way!" Yes way! "Good because I bought you a hot little number that will woo Troy's pants off and into your bed!" I look around the mall making sure no one heard her, she throws over her keys and the employees fetch the car.

I'm use to it…I guess…"So what did I miss?" She asks as we walk over to the bathroom. "Nothing much, just Troy the basketball boy fulfilling the lingerie emergency sale!" She stops in her tracks "What did you just say?" She turns to my side, gaping widely. "Oh no he didn't!" She shakes her index finger and chargers for the other side of the mall "SHARPAY!" I scream and grab her arm but she's like the energizer bunny, she keeps marching and marching and…you get the picture!

"Shar I'm not upset! Really! Please stop!" She's catches herself and I'm seriously about to faint inside of my head! Please let's have a dramaless…afternoon? Ahhh that'll NEVER happen! She turns around and sees my desperate attempt for her to halt her current mission "Okay Montez! You win!"

She walks back over to me and we lock arms, even though were locked I know she can break her arm away from mine in a second! "Besides we'll brush it off tonight. He'll realize what he's missing when he sees you…"

"I don't want to go."

"What?" That higher voice asks. Uh oh it's Case! "I don't want to cause drama tonight! I just want a quiet night at home…alone."

Casey and Sharpay shoot each other glances, "But Gabi! I can't go without you." Casey says sadly. "Yes you can! Shar will go with you still! I mean I'd feel like a fifth wheel anyway while you two try to capture the boys you're dying for. Seriously I'm fine with it!" I think. Erregh this sucks!

"Let's get one thing straight Montez! I am not DYING for Zeke Baylor!" I glance over at Casey and we hold in our giggles "Hey Shar isn't that Ze…?" Before Casey finishes her question Sharpay's sprinting off toward Foot Locker.

Sharpay then realizes Casey got her…got her good! No way great! I start to laugh my butt off and Casey holds onto my body that's about to collapse through hysterics. Sharpay straightens herself up and marches back over. I'm really scared for Casey's life right now.

The scary bionic blonde walks around us and whispers "You whore's." She struts out of the mall with her large shades on. The two of us continue to crack up, we got her good!

"Hey…isn't she our ride?" I ask Casey who grabs my hand and starts to run, "There is no way I'm asking my crap of a brother to drive us back!" That's for dang sure!

We catch up to Sharpay who retrieves the key from the employees and we all get in silently. The three of us sit there for the rest of the way home, "Hey Gabi…" I hear the angelic voice over my left shoulder. "Are you really not going tonight? I'd feel guilty leaving you like my brother did." Truth be told he left me a long time ago!

Sharpay glances at us "I think you should come, take your mind off of some _things._" _Things_ meaning…Troy. I'm not stupid Shar! Or maybe I am!"Thanks but no thanks girls! Besides the entire school's going to be there…I bet you can party with the lovely couple as well."

"Gag!" Sharpay chimes in with a smile. She takes her right arm off the steering wheel and grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze "You're a tough chick Montez! You seriously deserve more credit than you're given." And that's going into my book of the nicest compliments I've ever received!

We continue to chatter about tonight and what Sharpay's going to wear, how she's going to do her hair, fix her makeup…yup we talked about HER the entire time but of course _he _occupied my mind the ENTIRE time!

We reach the house and the girls realize they only have a trillion more hours to get ready and they freak out! They take over my bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen! Scratch that I sit on the island stool fake smiling until my teeth hurt and help Casey apply on make up while Sharpay runs a muck. "Where's my robin blue skirt Gabriella?" She panics!

I jump off the island and pass her a blueskirt she purchased today! "That's not it!" She screams loudly hurting my ears. Then, she finds it, "See Gabriella this is robin blue! Color blind much?" I swear the skirt I passed her looked exactly the same! Don't hit her! Don't murder her! Don't look at her or you'll scream!

I head back to my original chair and finish touching up Casey's face, "Do you think Jason will like the outfit I picked out?" Her voice makes me smile, so pure, soft, innocent…"Casey dear! Wear this!" She throws her a…HOOKER DRESS AND BOOTS! HECK NO! The crazy blonde lost her mind!

"Sharpay! Get your butt back upstairs! Let me deal with Casey's ensemble this evening! You worry about yourself." I censor my words just a bit. Okay A LOT!

I grab Casey's hand and try to search through the pile of clothes Sharpay bought, "Too short. Too low cut! Too Sharpay! Too Katrina!" I finally hit the treasure chest! I pull out a great not too flashy green dress and matching pumps. "Very clubish, not too Sharpay, and no where near Katrina! It's perfect!"

Casey runs upstairs and Sharpay runs downstairs "GABI!" Now her voice is the complete opposite of Casey, it's more comparable to a witch's! "Tie my top!" She turns around leaving me to tie up her halter. I have no idea how she gets her hair and makeup done in less than an hour and can't even start her Chemistry homework!

She runs up the stairs in her blue halter dress and yes if you're wondering it's as sparkly as a starry sky! Her heels! Eeeck! I'm scared for her! At least she can pull a Hayden P. and tell everyone that she's hanging on Zeke because she's about to fall over in her heels! Oh she's the new Hayden and Zeke's the new Milo! I love it!

Yes I need to stop watching E News!

The girls finally descend from the stairs, seriously Casey is HOT! And she's not even showing that much! Not like Shar who's pretty much bearing it all! Well I'd say she looks like an angel compared to ANY of Brat Kat's outfits!

I pick up my camera and take a picture of the two cuties! "Wow may I say Cheetahlishes?" I must say I watch TOO much Disney Channel too. Sharpay shakes her head "No Gab its So-Jessica-Alba-Fantastic!" Oh I like it!

"Love it!" I flash another picture of them. Then the girls grab me in my current outfit, which I happen to be wearing pink sweats that Shar bought me, so I take back all that witch stuff! Anyway I swear I NEVER mean what I evilly _think_ about Sharpay!...Most of the time!

Sharpay grabs the camera and extends her arm taking a quick picture of the three of us! I really love these girls!

"Well we better get going."

I nod along helping Casey with her coat "Call me later and we'll hang out!" I give the two girls a hug each and they leave me…party of one! As always!

I walk quietly to the couch and lay there watching a movie…it happens to be a Disney movie called, "Pixel Perfect."

It's about a girl named Samantha and she's in an all girl band with two of her girlfriends and the three try out for some record label thingy but the guy in charge tells them they're not what he's looking for. So her best friend Roscoe makes the perfect singer/dancer for her band. Oh and Sam has a huge crush on Roscoe but he starts to fall in love with his creation, the perfect holographic popstar!

"Poor girl." I whisper to more myself than the television. I lay there cuddled with my pillow for another twenty minutes feeling sorry for myself I mean Samantha!

I order a pizza from Chad who says he'll drop it off before he goes to the party. I finish the movie and start another movie. Finally the doorbell rings and I grab the twenty dollars in front of me to pay for the pepperoni pizza.

I drag my feet to the door and open it slowly "Hey Chad." I look up and realize it's not Chad!

"We're you expecting Chad?" SPEECHLESS!

"Uh…Gabs?" Dirty blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes…yup that's him alright.

"Gabs?" Finally I speak up, "Troy?" Oh great! That was great Gabriella! High five for that…NOT!

"Did you forget something?" I swear I must be dreaming, please wake me up. Please? No more stupid dreams!

He stands there staring down at me, "Can I come in?" I don't know can you? I cross my arms and move to the side so he can walk passed me. I close the door after him and follow behind. His handsome scent fills my nostrils and I can't help but plaster a silly grin onto my face.

"Where's Casey and Sharpay?" I thought they'd be at the same party with you and your girl. "Uh…at Jason's, you know the big party tonight?" He sits on the island stool and I sit next to him. "This place looks like your closet exploded."

"More like Sharpay's." I pick up a sparkly pink tube top and throw it to the side.

He lets out a small chuckle "Yeah." He looks everywhere but my way, why? Why did he come? Why does he treat me the way he does? The biggest question I have is to myself, why do I let him? WHY? WHY? WHY? I mentally slap my cheek! YOWZA!

Buck up Gabriella! "Troy…why are you here?"

He turns his chair my way and finally looks at me, "I wanted to apologize."

"That's nice." Nice but not good enough! "Gabriella…" Does anyone else want to smack Troy? "Come with me!" He grabs my hand and literally leads me out the front door. Talk about spontaneity.

"Troy! It's dark and cold!" He takes off his green track jacket and helps me put it on. "I can sue you for…"

He leads me to his car but I shake his arm off of me, I don't feel right about this! After all the crap he puts me through daily! I swear it's like one day he's Romeo the next day, I'm the plague!

He unlocks the doors and I stand there with my arms crossing "Come on Gabriella!" Whatever Troy Idiot Bolton! I don't get in the car with strangers, because right now I feel like I don't know you.

He stands in front of me; his left hand is offering to help me into his car. I can give up my conscience telling me not to go or I can go with my…Sharpay brain and jump in without any questions.

"Please?" He asks quietly. "I have a question for you now."

His eyes look a bit watery in the light "Can I trust you?" That can be interpreted in so many ways. "Haven't I proven that to you yet?"

My heart takes over and I grab his hand and he helps me in. He jogs over to the driver's side and jets off before I can say another word.

He drives faster and when I catch his eye for a second he slows down but continues at a steady pace. I rest in my seat and stare out the window, I feel like I'm watching this happen outside of the window. It's an out of the body experience.

I'm so confused! I'm so…in love? No that couldn't be it!

I definitely don't try catching Troy's attention anymore. I hear a phone go off but he ignores it, I didn't even have time to grab my phone, I'm so dead later! Or maybe it's just the beginning.

"Where are we going?" I get the courage to ask. He glances over at me "You'll see." Take your mind off of him for a second Gab! Think about…Casey and Sharpay! They're probably stalking Jason and Zeke. Sharpay's probably flirting up a storm with Zeke and Jason's asking Casey to dance with him! I mean factor number one, she looks even more gorgeous tonight, and number two her over protective older brother is MIA. Missing in action!

Perfect opportunity. I feel a small jolt go through my body when I notice Troy looking at me through his mirrors. The thing is I know I can trust Troy with my entire life and that's what makes it so hard to just immediately stop my feelings for him after I think about everything we've been through! You can't erase seventeen years folks! Believe me I try daily but there's just too much history to tape over.

"Are you sneaking me out of the country?" He lets out a laugh that makes me more comfortable in his protection. "Of course not! Than I would have brought road snacks and a collection of Neil Diamond's Greatest Hits." The two of us laugh in each other's company. That who thing is an inside joke…yeah well don't worry folks, I'm not completely going to just throw myself at Troy.

Unless he opens his arms widely than I'm so breaking free and sky diving into them faster than you can say…DIVE!

"Aren't you going to be late for the party?" I bet that caught his attention more than anything I've said in the past half hour. "I uh…dropped Kat off. I told her to have a ladies night while I have a night with my best friend and sister." So this was planned out of guilt and for the three of us? Super!

"Truth be told I knew Casey was going to the party! I saw her there and rearranged the plans for this evening when I found out it was just going to be you and me." Sigh…the pup has won me over and now I'm taking him home, giving him anything he wants and building him a doghouse as big as California!

I can't help but turn my head away from him and smile. He's won! But doesn't Bolton always win?

He finally finds what he's been looking for, "The dock?" I ask a bit surprisingly. "Only in Albuquerque will kids sneak off to go runaway in an old wooden boat remember?" Ahhh yes another inside memory between friends.

FLASHBACK

_Fourteen year old Troy Bolton throws a green bag into the old wooden boat. I laugh loudly at the sight, "Mind helping me, lazy girl?" I watch in amusement, and take a picture of his attempt. "Oh the strong basketball boy can't push out the old fragile boat on his own and asks his best petite friend to lend a hand?" _

_I take a look over the boat and realize something "Hey B." I use his last initial to catch his attention, "If I push out this boat all by myself, will you not runaway?" He laughs out loud because he believes I can't do it! What a buffoon! _

"_Do it to it Montez." I smile a victorious grin and strip down into my bathing suit and jump in, I dive under the boat and release the rope connected to the boat that was caught on a rock under the still water. I swim back up to the surface and go behind the boat and push it out with ease. _

_I walk over to him with a bright smile, "I guess you're stuck here in Nowherersville." I wink at him and walk back to my clothes. He shakes his head and runs at me and when he reaches my waterlogged body grabs on and we both fall back into the water. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remember B." I wink over at him and he laughs. He escorts me into the boat and then unties the ropes, "Make sure nothing get's caught underwater!"

"HA HA!" He replies sarcastically. He places a green bag in the center of the boat and helps himself in, "All aboard Boat Bolton!"

I look around us and laugh "Oh yes! The Magnificent Boat Bolton! Amazing!" I smile at him as he starts to row out. "Want me to help you?" I try to grab an oar but he shakes his head. The water glistens in the dark night sky, absolutely breathtaking. I hug onto his jacket and cover my legs with the red and white fleece blanket.

This kinda reminds me of The Notebook when Noah takes Allie out on his boat. I'd love to be Rachel McAdams she's so gorgeous! And Troy can totally be Ryan Gosling!

"How far out are we going?" I stare at the sky that shines so brightly over our heads. "Not too far, I promise." I see him smile and all my troubles seem to disappear.

We definitely aren't your typical best friends, I mean when I'm around him I feel like his girlfriend. If only…

And best friends don't have crushes on each other! Okay maybe it's one sided but still, we aren't some Disney Channel best friend's! I wish but we aren't!

"Cold?" He simply shakes his head and continues to row. Not too long after I ask the question he stops and we sit there in the middle of the still waters. "Hungry?" He asks and I reply with a nod, "I feel kinda bad, I bet Chad came to deliver my pizza right after we left."

Troy reaches into his sack and takes out two slices of pizza in a large tupperware "I guess I'm caught! I called Chad and dropped your order then I ordered a new pizza and picked it up myself, sorry if it's cold! I couldn't bring my cordless microwave." He passes me a plate and we just laugh like old times.

"That was nice of you." I smile at him and he smiles back, "I am a nice guy Gabriella, just ask my best friend, she'll give you a great resume on me!"

I take the slice of pizza into my hands and laugh along shaking my head "I heard she thought you were kinda…"

"Amazing? Handsome? Unbelievably gorgeous?"

"You're pushing it to the limit." He shakes his head with that amazing pearly smile. The two of us begin to take bites; hmmm cold pizza's pretty awesome! "How have you been Gabs?" Crappy, pretty pathetic and yourself?

"Sam tried to kiss me." Woah! Why did I blurt that out? What is wrong with me?

Troy makes a choking noise and coughs it out, "When?"

"This afternoon."

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! KICK YOURSELF MONTEZ, FALL OVER AND…

"We didn't though." He drinks some water out of a bottle "Why not?" I wish I could tell you but I can't even tell you without using your name! Look who's the buffoon now! I should just join the circus; at least I'd be running away to somewhere awesome. "I just wasn't feeling him."

Troy sits there quietly "I thought you two liked each other." Lying? No way! I'm over that part. "I never really liked him…I guess I liked the attention." Because you seem to give all your attention away to Katrina and lead me on.

He just takes another bite "I guess it's for the best. You're too good for him anyway." Yeah right! It's the complete opposite.

"No way! I don't deserve the sweetest guy in the entire world." I feel really stupid telling Troy that! Just drink your water Gabs and choke on it! It'll be faster this way. "You're right." Jack Donkey! Ha! How stupid do I sound right now?

"You deserve the BEST guy in the entire world." Than why don't I have you? I take another gulp of water to relieve my nerves.

I move my plate to the side after I'm finished and move to the center of the boat and lay down. "Mind if I join you?" Uh definitely do! "No, come lay with me." Or take me away…again!

He lays there next to me and I feel his arm brush against me. I share the Wildcat blanket with him and we just watch the sky turn darker. "Not too long now until you're gone forever." Let's see where he takes my words to…

"Not forever Gabs." Yeah that was a typically lame answer.

"We'll see each other A LOT!" Yup I'm planning on keeping a picture of you wherever I go, wait I do that now! I hope he doesn't search my pockets, than I'm screwed! "Uh-huh."

"Is that what you've been thinking about the entire night?" I can feel his blue eyes tearing into the side of my head. I mean…not the entire night! More like half or seven eighths…"No…not entirely." He continues to stare at me…do I have something hanging from my nose? Or a huge zit on the side of my face? Why can't this boat have a built in mirror?

"It's not a bad thing if you are…It's been occupying my thoughts a lot lately." Did I miss something or did Troy Bolton admit to thinking about me?

I turn to my side so we're staring face to face, I plop the side of my face on my hand and relax, "It's going to be so weird from seeing you everyday to…ever so often you know?"

He nods and replies quietly "I know. I can't imagine going to bed without seeing you…and Casey, my mom, even my dad." Nice Save Bolton. I just sigh and lay on my back again "It seems so surreal."

He returns to lying on his back too, "It really does, I bet it won't even sink in until I'm gone." My head finds its way to the crook of his neck and rests there. His arm finds a way to snake around my body and we just lay there quietly soaking in the time we have together.

I find his loose hand that rests on his stomach and entangle his fingers in mine. If this is regular best friend stuff…I wish we stay best friends for as long as we both live.

"Truth or dare?" He asks with a silly smile. "Truth." This will be interesting.

"We're you mad when you saw me at the mall today?" No crap Sherlock! "Yes." I say through a small sigh. I feel the hand around my back comfort me while I rest deeper into his neck.

"Truth or dare?" Please say truth!

"Truth." YES!

Okay…what should I ask? "What was your favorite part of today?" Don't throw tomatoes at me for my lame question! Besides I'm the Dodge ball champ!

He doesn't even take a second to answer "When you agreed to get in the car." Score one for Team Montez! Yay-yuh!

"Your turn Montez, truth or dare?" I definitely don't want to risk jumping into the freezing water naked so "Truth."

"Okay….were you mad when I took Katrina to prom and not you?" Thanks for bringing back old nightmares! "Uhmm…I knew you weren't going to take me since…"

"Just say yes or no Montez." I officially hate truth or dare. I feel him rub my back with his hand. His smile illuminates the boat, "Ugh…kind of okay?" I roll my eyes, and I feel my cheeks rise red. Someone please drown me now!

I look anywhere but his way, "Come on let's go back now." He sits up and offers his hand; I take it without looking at him and sit back down. On the way here I faced him the entire time and now I'm staring out at the water in front of me. "Something the matter?" No…I just spilled that I was jealous of you and your girlfriend but no…no big deal! "No…" I reply. He rows us back and now the dock is in visual distance, "Wow." Wow what dumbo?

I find the dock lit up with lights, and turn back to Troy "What's going on?" He just smiles at me, "Surprise."

We reach our destination and Troy helps me out and I run over the long lit pier. It's decorated with Christmas lights and candles. "What is this?" I turn to where Troy is and he takes something else out of his green bag, "My rendition of prom!" He walks over to me with a clear box in his hand, inside is a corsage. "Happy Prom Gabriella Montez."

I'm utterly speechless. "This wasn't like this when we first took off." Troy just bites on his bottom lip while helping me with the beautiful flower, "I have my ways Montez." He winks at me and I seriously feel like falling over I'm so weak in the knees.

FLASHBACK

"_Gabs can you help me?" I jog upstairs to his bedroom, "What's up Troy?" I see the millions of clothes scattered around the room, "I'm asking Kat to prom tonight remember?" The ton of bricks holding up my heart drops… "Kat?" There goes the whole best friend pact we made not too long ago. _

"_Yeah my girlfriend…" But of course. _

_I find the foot of his bed and sit down, "I sorta remember a promise made to certain best friend." I catch his reflection in the full length mirror. "Your freshman year? 'Gabriella I promise, my senior year, no questions asked you'll be my date no matter what.'" _

_Troy turns around and walks over, "Gabs…"_

"_Just forget about it Bolton…" I get up and leave the room. We don't talk until Prom's over._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I hope this makes up for all the broken promises." I look down at the beautiful purple tulip corsage surrounded by baby's breath.

"It's starting to." I grin at him and that calms him down. "Want to dance Cinderella?" He offers his hand and I pause for a second but grab on for the dance of a lifetime. He twirls me in and we're off. The perfect song starts to play and soon I'm resting in his chest under the moonlit sky, dancing the night away just like it was supposed to be at the real prom. Just me and him!

**Love my fast update:D **

**10 pages in total on Microsoft Word! ****Yes it is honor of the FanForum celebration but also ,**

**the new pics of Zac&Vanessa at the gas station! They look so good smiling and just being together! **

**So what do you guys think? Team Bolton anyone? I know I'd love it if I guy did all that for me:P**

**As the count of chapters go...I don't know! I'm still just going with the flow! Hopefully next chapter**

**continues with the Troy-Gabriella thing. I HOPE:P Okay send me reviews&love:D Please continue! **


	19. Chapter 19

Seriously I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up in a second. I mean things like this don't happen to girls like me. I'm not blonde like Sharpay or Katrina. I'm not tall like Tyra Banks or any America's Next Top Model and I'm not bootylicious like Beyonce. Let's face it, Cinderella the maid is all I'll ever be! Cue the sad violin.

Troy's going to learn about this and end up with the evil step-sister and live the 'All American Life.' Who am I kidding? I definitely heard the message loud and clear I mean…

"Gabs?" Oh shoot! I've been in wonderland for the past five minutes! Wait wrong story! Great I'm starring in my own stupid novel. Again, what a wacky idea! Me? Gabriella Montez, the star of a book? Who would be that crazy to read one of those things? About the crazy girl who talks to herself in her head about a boy she has NO chance with! What a bunch of foolishness!

"Gabs?" Whoops, bye fantasy world where I'm Queen/President and drive an electric blue Lamborghini like Chris Brown! Oh what a perfect life!

"What?" Don't worry Gabi, everything will be fine, a-okay! Plain Jane dandy! It's not like dumb basketball Troy Boy can read your…

"You're daydreaming about me aren't you?" It was Sharpay's fault? No Sam's! No my late goldfish who past away after the week I won him at the school fair! Goldie! Not even Troy would believe that!

Okay how about…I got abducted by aliens from the planet Argnoff where they programmed my brain to think solely about you! Yes! Much better than that stupid goldfish story!

I chuckle nervously, "Troy you're so crazy." I playfully slap his chest…yes female mind readers, like a rock! Stop asking, you know superman's got nada on him!

He laughs along, "Yeah I was just kidding!" See no sweat and you were all panicked! Can someone get me a new heart?

My other one exploded the minute I thought Troy knew all about my inside top secret thoughts about him!

He pulls me in closer and I relax, "This is nice…just you and me." Yup…me and you! So happy together! Gabriella 'Can't Stop Sweating Montez'….STOP THAT!

"So who are you going to kidnap on a weekly basis now?" I mean monthly nowadays! If you forgot all you do is spend time with the stray Kat outside the school! Wannabe Pussycat Doll!

"I don't know. I think all the girl's I'll be living near won't understand my kind of kidnapping." Great now I'm competing with other girl's! Have you seen girl's from LA? They have names like Lauren, Whitney, Audrina, and Heidi!

Fine fine fine! The only girl's I have seen from LA were on MTV but still the normal extra girl's in the background were gorgeous!

Now stop shaking your head at me! I'm not dumb I can see you hiding behind your hands! Who's the dumb one now? STILL ME!

"I don't think Katrina will like that very much." Or me! Wow me and Katrina agree on something…someone give me a shot of normality!

"Yeah well it's not like me and Katrina will spend every second together."

"Oh come on Troy you'll be practically living with the girl." You do now!

"Why you worried?" Maybe.

"What do you mean by worried?"

"Just admit that you're afraid of Katrina taking my number one best friend slot." I wasn't worried about that bozo the boy, UNTIL NOW! It's just another position in Troy's life that I have to fight against Kat Trap Katrina for! Will I ever catch a break?

"Fine with me I have loads of people wanting to be my best friend." Maybe one of you mind readers will take Troy's position. The following requirements must be made, Number One, actually the only one, YOU MUST HATE THE PAIRING TROY AND KATRINA!

Congratulations whoever agreed you're my new best friend, now fulfill your first task as my new best friend, and kill Miss Prissy please!

"But I don't." HAH! Everyone kills to be your best friend! I know I do!

"Than sucks for you." BURN! Baby you gon' burn, gotta let it burn OH! Hah Usher is major love!

The next song starts to play "Bubbly" by Colbie Calliat.

**Will you count me in?**

**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time i see your bubbly face  
i get the tinglies in a silly place**

"Just shut up…and dance with me." As a good person…I'm going to be obedient and do what I am ordered to do.

**It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

I can't help but let my head drop on his shoulder, it really is a sweet moment and I should really just shut up for once.

**The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin ****safe and warm  
you give me feelings that i adore**

He grabs my hand and holds on tight dancing so carefully like if he squeezes me too much I'll crack into itty pieces.

**it starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

I can actually feel my heart sinking into my stomach, is that physically possible? Or healthy for that matter?

**But what am i gonna say  
when you make me feel this way...  
**

**I just...mmmmmm**

No need for explanation after hearing that part. It's self explanatory.

All I can think of right now is…"Can this song please just never end so I can be stuck in this perfect position forever?" Someone kick the CD player so I can continue to dance with Prince Charming. Cinderella doesn't want the night to end!

**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
**

Yes I snuggle closer into the crook of his neck and he rests his head on my chin. I take my hand out of his and wrap it around his neck and his other hand joins my hip.

**  
It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight...**

He does the sweetest thing, he kisses my nose and I do wrinkle my nose and smile with a small infectious giggle that causes him to stare into my eyes and bring me closer. I have never felt so beautiful in my entire life.

The music completely stops but not us. We both feel it, or I think he does. The way he holds me, the way he looks down and catches my stare and doesn't turn away until I nuzzle into his neck really makes me think that maybe…fate is still on my side.

Gosh he smells amazing! His arms are so warm. His smile hasn't looked more gleaming until tonight and his eyes…they just pop under the starry sky.

I want to keep Troy! I want him and Katrina's going to have to fight her heart out to get him! This girl is not giving up on what is rightfully hers! Poor puppy! Two girls found him on the street and won't stop until he's theirs. Or MINE!

BACK OFF BLONDIE THE PUP'S COMING HOME WITH ME!

Finally we stop, in the middle of the moonlight shinning down on us. The wind has slowed down but blows through my hair softly, it caresses my skin gently, and it just feels right!

Troy leans down and kisses my cheek. He lets out an accomplished sigh and I just back it up with a smile that lights up the night water. Right now I just feel like dancing and being with him for even just a minute longer.

Although it would be a joy if I can hang out with him for maybe an hour…a day…the rest of my life isn't asking so much is it? Didn't think so!

Oh Troy…

The two of us stand a person away from each other just smiling at one another, of course he towers over me like a skyscraper. A beautiful, luminous, sweet skyscraper! "Thank you Gabriella."

"For what this time?" I scoot a step closer to him.

"For sharing this experience with me, it's definitely going down in my journal." That video journal eh?

"You have a journal?" I ask with a small interested smile.

I can already see the tips of his cheeks turning auburn, "Uh…no! That's completely…"

Uh oh I embarrassed him…I can either kiss him and shut him up or…"cute." I intercept before he ruins the best evening I've ever had!

His smile continues on, "So…what do you want to do now?" Make out.

He snaps his finger's EUREKA "Come on!" He grabs my hand and we jog to the edge of the pier and sit down under the moonlight and various Christmas lights, we let our legs dangle over the edge.

I grab onto his arm, he knows I've never felt comfortable with this, being above the water at night scares me. He places his arm over my shoulder and lets me hug onto him "Facing fears I see." Or you're just being a sick butthead who wants to see me drown at night!

"Sorta." I breathe out. He points to the sky and tries to change the subject, "Look there's more stars out."

"It's spectacular."

"Yeah LA nights won't compare to Albuquerque ones."

I practically shove my forehead into his neck, maybe he'll get my point that I don't want to hear him talk about LA anymore! "Look!" I peer out from behind his neck and look up and find a shooting star over our heads."

"Make a wish." He says breathlessly.

I close my eyes and make a quick one. I feel his grip around me tighten. "Dare I ask what you wished for?" You…I mean a llama!

I catch his blue eyes and simply shake my head "Nah…it's not that important." To you, but to me it's everything.

"Wanna know what I wished for?" A llama?

"But then it won't come true." His smile widens "Actually…did you have fun tonight Gabs?" What?

I nod, "Of course, tonight was one of the best night's of my entire life." That probably sounded lame.

"Than my wish came true." He winks at me, so I guess the wish was that I had fun tonight? Yeah that was lame!

"That was sweet." But lame. "I'm glad you think so. Do you think you can wait here for a minute?" By myself? Are you kidding? Never ever!

I nod my head slowly "Okay." Troy Bolton what did you put in my pizza? He gets up and jogs to the other side of the pier. I sit there trying not to feel scared or lonely. Suddenly my worst fear comes true, the Christmas lights shut off!

I don't scream I don't want the monster to hear me. I squeal quietly and hug myself hoping Troy would come back already. At least the moonlight is still here. I can make out the water and I can see my reflection in it. It's actually really pretty.

Finally I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Gabs. I'm sorry about that." Oh gosh! I thought I was about to REALLY get kidnapped!

He lends a hand and I hop up, "It's okay."

Who am I? The real Gabriella would be freaked! All my fears seem to escape when I see Troy in the dim light, "I actually have something for you." He grabs something out of the green bag and out comes a gold charm bracelet from a small blue box.

"Troy…" Seriously I feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. "Every charm represents something…" I reach out my hand and he helps me put it on and I bring it closer to my face, there are around seven little charms around it.

I don't even hear Troy explaining every charm I just stare at him, it was completely unexpected, I only catch the last part of it "I'm hoping every big event that happens to get you a new charm to add on." I just feel my mouth tighten from me smiling so hard, "I don't know how to express my gratitude Troy."

He shakes his head, "You've been showing it to me since you were born." I just smile wider and when I think the moon begins to shine brighter I embrace him. I pull him in and he rubs my back, "You're wish definitely came true tonight if you wished I'd have fun tonight." The two of us separate too soon.

"That and more." I stare at the bracelet while he stares down at me. I'm glad I could make his night because he has made my life.

**Team Bolton STRIKES:D Love me, hate me? Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue on:D **


	20. Chapter 20

"You really surprised me tonight Troy." And here we go back to that staring contest thing we do so well.

He just smiles and shakes his head and his hair…can we say looks fantasticlicious in the light? Okay it is fantasticlicious in the light! "Good or bad?" Uh hello! "Of course good."

Oh my goodness he is killing me with that pearly smile, which wants me to yell out _KISS ME! Come on! Are you that slow that I have to sing it out for you? 'Shalalalalalala don't be shy!' _I can see I'm going to have to spell everything out for him. S-h-a la to the sixth power-d-o…Let's go!!

"That's good; I just wanted to show you that I care." He grabs my hand nonchalantly and yes I can really see that you care, now kiss me!

"You did. You really did." I grab his other hand! Please if I'm dreaming…let me sleep! I swear the world has stopped again to witness this monumental moment! Three…he's coming closer. Two…his lips are so close I can taste the peppermint…One…we lean in, I'd say a centimeter a part until…his 'Good Life' ring tone goes off! Who the hell leaves his phone on at a time like this?

"Ughm…hello?" Ughmmm….whoever you are, you're retarded!

"Who?" Yeah who the heck do you think you are?

"Oh… hey…babe." Oh…but of course. Troy runs a hand through his hair, and covers the flip phone with his hand "I'm just going to be a minute." I nod softly while he walks away leaving me stranded.

I head back to the edge of the pier, the very edge. I contemplate if I should jump in and kill myself or strangle Katrina with my bare hands.

"No…okay. I'll be there in no time." Great now tell her you love her so we can leave! I cross my arms and just stare at the sky. "Yeah…bye." The two hang up and I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Sorry about that." He lets out a soft cough. "It's okay." I stand there letting the wind blow through my hair and let it help me breathe in and out because right now I'm having some trouble.

He wraps his arms around me like a security blanket, "You're really special to me you know that right?" He sounds a little nervous, should I be too?

"I know…and you are to me too Troy." More than you'll ever know. I rest the back of my head on his right shoulder. He kisses my forehead and we just stand there not thinking about anything else but each other. Two star crossed lovers? Nah too much! Two best friends? Nah too little. Two hopeless romantics? I guess that works.

"Gabs." I turn around not smiling not frowning just emotionless even though my hearts like a wheel of emotions at the same time. "Hmm…"

He just stares down at me sadly, "Maybe I'm not ready yet." Ready for what it's not like I'm proposing? But if he is I hope it's the matching ring to my charm bracelet!

I just stare at the ground desperately waiting for what he has to say, "Never mind. I mean, not yet that is.

There's something I have to do before I do this." Do what; ask my parent's for permission? Erreghh why are you telling me this Troy?

"I understand." The wind comes and blows my words out. "But soon, I promise."

He grabs my hand and we entangle fingers, "Come on…I have an errand to run." Yup pick up your girlfriend and drop her drunken butt home or probably me!

We walk back hand in hand, he picks up his green bag and we continue on. We stay silent the entire walk back to the car. All I can see are the dark shadows and the space in front of us by moon light.

Troy walks me to my side of the car and helps me in. He shuts my door and walks over to his side. I sit there…wondering about everything!

What would have happened if Katrina didn't call? Or what Troy would have said if he was 'ready.' Ready? Ready for what?

He get's in and I stare out the window, he starts the car and puts on his seatbelt. I do the same but just keep my focus on the side mirror.

I feel Troy place his hand in mine and we instantly entangle fingers. He begins to pull out and finally we are out of the fantasy world.

I sit there for another minute and roll over to face Troy who is concentrating on the road. He's driving awfully slowly; I'd compare him to a turtle but the turtle would beat him by a mile, maybe two.

At a stop sign he takes a second to smile at me, "Don't worry it won't take long."

I'm going to regret this but, "Where are we going?" I already sound like a concerned girlfriend. "Katrina's friend's ditched her at the party. I told her I'd drop her off at home." At least he's honest, for once.

"Oh." I nod and before I roll back over like a dog he continues, "Then we can continue our evening." And the fate spark keeps on shining. He grabs our entangled hands and gives mine a small kiss that lasts me the rest of the ride.

We finally reach Jason's street, the place looks like the entire school, including the teachers are here. It's just an expression, even though I do think I see my Freshman English teacher making out with that junior! Just kidding! At least I hope I am.

Troy actually finds a spot, "Wait here, I'm going to go get her." He lets go of my hand and unlocks the door. I sit there in the front seat reminiscing over tonights past events; does Troy Bolton actually love me? That's the Gabriella dream!

I sit there for another eight minutes and finally in the distance can see Troy and Chad carrying over a very intoxicated Katrina.

I jump out from my side and open the back seat to change spots, "Thanks Gabs." Troy and Chad begin to put her in the back.

"Hey Gab!" Chad greets me and almost forgets he's holding Katrina offering a hug to me but then catches her just in time. The two slide her in and then I give Chad a small hug. "Sorry about the pizza cancellation."

"Don't worry about it." He gives me a small wave off.

"Chad! Thanks again man." Troy and Chad share a small manly hug. "No problem…if you ever need my help again…let me know!" I could have sworn I saw Chad signal at me with his chin but shook it off after Troy nudged him.

"Give me the deets later alright?" Chad asks while the two of us get back in, "Alright later man!"

"Later Troy, take care Gab."

"You too." I wave off Chad who waves us off. How awkward can this get? I'm just baffled now! How am I ever going to explain this entire story to Sharpay?

"Hey Troy?" Troy glances at me, "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your phone for a sec I need to check on something." At a stop sign Troy takes out his phone, "You do know your parent's were in on this evening right?"

A smile escapes my lips, "And this entire time I thought I was dead!" I give him a small punch but he just chuckles and continues to drive.

"Anyway…that wasn't who I was talking about." I press speed dial number three and wait for the person to answer.

After two rings the person picks up,

"_How's the plan going dork face?"_ Plan? I can either trick her some more or just cut to the chase.

"Case, its Gabi."

"_Gabi?"_ Her voice sounds terrified.

"Yeah…anyway I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You are okay right? No drinks or anything?" I bet I gave her a heart attack but if she's hiding anything from me…she's a dead woman!

"_Oh yeah…I'm not into that! Don't worry! Although Sharpay is dancing it up with Zeke Baylor, but no worries she's just drinking water." _

"That's a relief. Well Troy and I are just dropping Katrina off."

"_Wait I thought she was at the party!" _

"She was but then her friend's left without her and no one else could bring her home."

"_Serves her right! That drunken girl was dancing it up with so many random guys. But from what I know she didn't kiss anyone, too bad we could have used it against her!" _Seriously Casey is my eyes when I'm not there!

"So I guess I'll see you later, but before I go having fun with…" I stop; I don't want Troy jumping down Casey's back about Jason.

She let's out a small giggle_ "Speaking of he's heading this way; I already danced with him three times tonight! I'm about to make it four."_

"You go girl! Talk to you later, full details please?"

"_Definitely, love you!"_

"Love you, bye babe!" The two of us hang up on a good note, even though I'm dying to know about this "plan." Well I'll keep my eyes and ears open for mess ups.

Troy glances over at me, "How's Case?"

"She's good! She's totally wasted though; I mean she's dancing on tables topless." That makes Troy brake his car quickly. "Chill out hun, I'm just kidding!" Troy lets out a harsh breath, "Don't do that."

I let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much anxiety." I grab his hand and hold it for a few minutes while he drives, "But she's having a lot of fun."

"I bet." Not that kind of fun.

"Are you worried?" His face turns serious. "I've always been able to look after my sister and when I leave who's going to protect her?"

I roll my eyes, is he serious? "Troy your father is a teacher at her school."

"Yeah but you can get away with so much when it comes to him." That is sort of true. "Yeah like you and journalism."

"Not now Gabs." Than when?

"I think you should tell them! You're amazing Troy!" He isn't smiling anymore; I think I screwed it up for once. "I'm not ready yet."

"And that's fine. I didn't mean to tell them right now, I just meant soon! You know before your book sells millions and earns a blue ribbon." He lets out a chuckle which puts me to ease.

"And don't worry about Casey, she has learned from the very best! She's a really good kid Troy." Troy glances over at me and kisses my hand, "Thank you Gabriella."

"You're welcome Troy." I let out a small yawn, "You can't go to sleep on me Montez! We have a whole night ahead of us."

"Don't forget you owe me s'mores!" I'm glad I can make him smile, I'm just glad I can be with him. We hear someone stir and I notice Katrina waking up. I quickly let go of Troy's hand, I don't want the Kitty Kat to bite me.

"Trrroooyyyy?" She asks holding her head. "Yes Kat?" He looks at her with his rearview mirror. "Whhhaattt happpppennndd?" She is so wasted it's not even funny. She's sounds so much dumber than usual. Okay not so much!

"You went to Jason's with the girl's and drank a little too much." I hear her squeal, "Nnooo I.. diddnn't."

I turn around and turn back around when I see her giving me a quick dirty look. "Whhhaattt'ss shhee doin' heree?"

I'm not even over exaggerating her word's, she sounds as horrible as she looks right now.

"We were hanging out." He simply answers and finally she's passes out again in the back seat. "Are her parent's home?"

Troy turns around for a second, "Uh I think her mom, but she doesn't care. She's one of those 'I'm hip' types of mom's."

That makes complete sense. Tell the truth it isn't surprising to you either!

After a minute we finally reach her house. Troy turns to face me and half smiles, "It won't take too long, ten tops."

I know he feels bad and that's why I love him, he's sincere "Do you need my help?"

He shakes his head and stares into my eyes "Don't worry, I'll throw her over my shoulder and let her mom take care of her the rest of the night."

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and jumps out the driver's door. He pulls Katrina out and indeed he carries Kat over his shoulder.

Pathetic how a girl who has EVERYTHING going for her just abuses it! If Troy Bolton was my boyfriend there wouldn't be one person in the world who wouldn't know about it.

He reaches the front door and knocks; Kat's twin I mean mom opens the door and lets them in. I sit back and embrace this exact moment of solidarity.

Not too long after it's interrupted by a dream come true. Yes it's just Troy Bolton! "Is everything okay?" Listen to my awesome acting skills! Standing ovation people! I bow and thank the little people which is no one because I'm shorter than everyone else in the world!

"Oh she's fine." He waves his hand away from the subject and starts the car. "That's good." I mean GREAT!

He pulls out and we are off and driving, "So where are you driving off to this time Bolton?" He smiles brightly as he glances at me "You mean 'we.'" I really like when he says that word, 'we.'

"Fine, where are **we **driving off to?" One hint at least?

He shakes his head, "It's a surprise." How is my tree house a surprise?

"My tree house isn't much of a surprise Troy." I mean what is he going to do; blind fold me, spin me around five times, and then watch me try to climb up the wooden planks and watch me fall halfway and throw up on my way down? SURPRISE!

"Who said we were going there?" I hate how he's so smooth at this. "I don't know about this."

He just lets out another stupid chuckle, "You didn't know about this entire night! Just trust me and enjoy the rest of the ride." If I puke he's holding my hair back and cleaning it up!

"Fine, as long as you're there." He isn't the only one that can flirt his brains out. "Get ready for the time of your life Montez." Hmm…I don't know if I should be nervous or turned on.

I feel the car accelerate and raise an eyebrow to show I'm questioning his motives. "You asked for it."

"Oh yes Troy you're definitely one macho man for trying to kill us." He just stares at me like he's not even driving. I have to admit I feel like my heart's going to explode for the second time this evening but something tells me he knows what he's doing. After half a minute he gives in and slows down.

I think my heart fell into my buttocks! "So do you completely trust me now?"

After that deathly stunt do you honestly think that I…"Completely." I respond with a nod.

I am purple putty in this boy's hand; do you think I smell like grape? That'd be awesome!

So Troy drives for another half an hour, and I have NO idea where we are. I think Troy's trying to play cool even though we're lost or maybe I'm just impatient and want to go home and make out.

Hah just kidding….erreghhh why do I keep thinking about the couch? Stop that dirty minded Gabriella!

"How long is this going to take us Troy?" I really am impatient!

"Not too long now." His tone of voice makes me think otherwise. Little liar! "Tell the truth."

"Gabs just go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there." No! Then I'll wake up in an abandoned alley way sleeping next to stray cats named Wiggles and Goober! Let's just call it a frequent nightmare of mine.

I let out a small breath "I promise Gabriella Montez, I will not hurt you in any way." Oh like you haven't been hurting me these past couple of weeks? Overdramatic Gabriella speaking!

"Unless you want to drive." He lets go of the wheel for two seconds and I freak the flip out! He laughs hysterically and I cross my arms and turn to face the window. Jerk! "Gabs!" Jerk!

"Gabs!" He says softer, like that's going to help the situation.

"Gabriella!" Now saying my whole name puts him on my most hated list right under Katrina! Him under Katrina…EW EW EW! Delete thought! Delete! Delete! Delete!

He reaches out for my hand and grabs onto it…I know he's waiting for me to initiate the entanglement of our fingers but he's just going to have to wait a really really REALLY long time!

I make him wait two more seconds and give in. Stop chanting 'pushover' mind readers it's not funny! Besides it was two and a half seconds so HAH! I'm such a pushover it's not even funny.

"Goodnight Gabs." He kisses my hand and I turn over and face him. "Goodnight butthead." I let out a small giggle and drift off to sleep with ease.

I can feel his hand the entire time, I don't know how long I'm asleep for but I only dream of sweet thoughts. At one point of my nap I feel like I'm floating…more like flying in Superman's arms. Strange isn't it?

Then I slowly descend back down. "Gabs." Not yet mom! Two more minutes of Superman fantasies!

"Gabs." I gently awake to shaking. I feel two arms wrapped tightly around my torso, "Wake up Cinderella." This is a step up from Sleeping Beauty.

"Troy." The first thing I see are his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Good morning sunshine or should I say sunrise?"

I look to where Troy is pointing and see the beautiful red and purple sunrise over the morning blue ocean.

"Troy?" This time I just sit up and wrap my arms around his. "Surprise." He whispers in my ear as I watch the orange and yellow sun ascend higher. I feel a small kiss to the side of my head and just caress his arm with the tip of thumb.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Than you must not own a mirror." Cheese ball! But I wouldn't mind waking up to compliments like that every morning.

"So we drove all the way to the closest beach?" I ask with a large chuckle. I notice I'm leaning my back against his chest and I'm sitting in between his legs on top of a red blanket. Now this is what I rename a dream come true!

"The second closest, this one has a better sunrise today and I only wanted the best for you." Than give me you! Too forward Montez!

**FIRST OF ALL **

**HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY ZAC EFRON! I LOVE YOU! **

**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever and a day! I'm sorry! A girl's gotta have a life! Anyway yes yesterday was Zac's birthday! Did you guys see the pics of him and Vanessa at dinner? I think it was sweet how he called her 'babe' and they were holding hands.**

**Let's not forget the girlfriend brought him balloons! (Sources: JustJared/TMZ/my girls at FanForum)**

**Anyway! I know not **_**as **_**funny as the last chapter which I must say THANK YOU for all the sweet reviews! I swear they made my day…and my week…and you get the point! ****Please continue to read and review! **BTW sorry for the mistakes & such. :/


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright so I know I've been completely lagging on updates... I am sorry for not updating or going on FanForum this past week. In Southern California there's a huge firestorm and I happen to be in the area but don't worry my family and I are fine at the moment! Please keep the victims and firefighters in your prayers! (Thanks.) **

**  
Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to all my friends in the So-Cal area & CA! **

The two of us soak in the serene and breathtaking sight until I hear a noise that interrupts us…Stupid me this time!

And no it was not my cell phone! Remember Mr. Smooth over here made me leave it? "Either that was an earthquake or your stomach's trying to tell us it's hungry." Stupid stomach! Haven't you ever heard about eating yourself? It would have been a win-win situation! I would get skinnier and you'd be fed!

"Yes Troy my stomach is experiencing an earthquake right now." If Troy wasn't hugging me so tightly I'd run for the ocean and drown myself.

"Well lucky for you I bought a couple of goodies while you were asleep on the ride." He better have not abandoned me in some parking lot for an hour! Remember earlier? He practically left me and Case in the car for a day! Over exaggerating I know but come on!

You've seen those scary movies, the boyfriend says he's going to step out of the car for a minute then BAM! The werewolf huffs and puffs and…wait a minute! What is up with me mixing up stories and movies? And no I'm not a little pig so stop snickering!

Ahhhh forget it! I'm a fat pig, who has an earthquake for a stomach, and gets abandoned in the car by the basketball stud!

I realize Troy's turning me around so I can eat like the pig I am right in front of his face. "So would you like a jelly donut, a croissant, or a chocolate muffin?" Hmnnn how about one of everything? Just name me Porky Pig! Oink oink!

"I'll take a jelly donut." He digs into the pink bakery box and whips out a yummy jelly donut! Remember Gabriella don't inhale it like a vacuum! I grab it softly and take a tiny nibble out of it.

Troy narrows his eyes at me, "Is something wrong with it? You usually finish donuts in two big bites." I told you! I'm Miss Piggy and Troy's Kermit the frog!

I shake my head politely, "I'm trying to stay neat I don't want to leave debris on the sand like some people." I signal over to the boy who has left a mess of crumbs all over the place.

He looks down and shrugs it off, "The seagulls will come and eat it." He has an answer to everything, even though most of them are really dumb!

He takes another bite of his powdered jelly donut but this time the powdered sugar has left a mark on his face. I try to stifle my giggle but it comes out, "What?" Troy asks as his blue eyes expand.

Don't laugh Gabriella! Don't laugh…oh this is so payback for the earthquake thing! "Troy? Did you fall face down onto your donut or did the wind just come and blow the powdered sugar onto the bottom half of you face?"

I grab a napkin and pour some of my water onto it and start helping him clean his powdered face, "I uh….see what had happened was the sugar got so scared it tried to…jump into my mouth but missed." Very smooth…NOT!

"Ah I see." I continue to help him and when I have everything gone he licks his lips of the remaining parts, "Did I get everything?" I stare at his bottom lip, I hope he doesn't notice!

"Hmmm….I can't tell." Shake it off Gabriella and kiss him! "How about we test it…" Test your lips?

He leans in and kisses my cheek. No it wasn't a full on smooch it was a peck! But it is followed by many many more until we topple over and he's on top of me. The two of us just laugh and then…

* * *

I knock furiously on the door! "Hello?" I yell! I'm never this aggressive but I need…"Hello?" I smile a toothy grin "Hey Ry is…" 

"She's up in her room. She hasn't awaken yet so please barge in and scare the living crap out of her!" I laugh evilly while Ryan let's me walk through the foyer, "Love ya Ry!"

"Love yah too Gabs!" Ryan closes the door with a bright smile while I run up the closest staircase and finally reach the pink golden star door. I don't even knock I run in and can't believe my eyes.

"Whoa." I find Sharpay FULLY clothed but sleeping right next to her is Casey and…Sam? Don't worry it looks innocent. Sharpay's in the middle in her big pink pajamas as is Casey and…Sam? What the heck?

"Psst…." I softly jump onto the foot of the bed and walk over to the middle portion. "Psst!" I try again but nothing except the faint snores from the blonde's mouth.

Casey starts to stir and smiles at me, "Gabi?" I wave at her, "Why don't you hang out with Ryan downstairs while I give these two a grand awakening." I wink at her and she excitedly jumps out of bed.

"Just one thing." The young Bolton turns around before closing the door behind her. "Anything." I reply the same answer as always.

"Did you and my brother have a good time last night?" I simply nod and she leaves the room with a bright relieved grin.

Once she closes the door I walk on over to the left side table and grab the pink mega phone she uses to boss Ryan around at drama rehearsals even though she DOESN'T need it.

I then grab the pink ear muffs in the drawer below it and secure them onto my ears. I walk in between the sleeping duo and place my mouth right in front of the mega phone and…"GOOOOOOD MORRNINNGG LOVEBIRDS!"

Before I finish Sam the man falls to the right side of the bed floor and Sharpay grabs the comforter and covers her 'sensitive ears.'

"What the hell was that?" Sam's head pops up, "What?" Sharpay glances over at him.

"Good morning." I greet once I place the mega phone and ear muffs in their rightful areas.

"You little…" Sharpay starts off. "Way to go sweetheart you are getting much better." Sam winks at me while he makes himself comfortable on the bed again. "Ugghh…" And I thought Sharpay missed me!

"So if I may ask…how was the threesome?" I smile at the two of them who both awkwardly jump off the bed. "No no no! It wasn't like that! I'd never do it with her…Casey on the other hand."

"Ew." Sharpay and I say in unison.

Sharpay grabs a satin pink pillow, "Hey what's wrong with me?" She smacks him harshly and he covers himself in protection while I grab the lunatic's body and drag her to the other side of the bed.

"Because you'd kill me before the fun starts that's why…" He narrows his eyes at her but she just rolls hers. "If you must know the party got shut down by the cops and Sam asked Casey for a ride and I was her ride…"

"Uh huh…it still doesn't explain the hot and mess you call hair." I look her up and down. She pushes me but then continues after I make my way over to Sam, "Anyway it was really late and Casey and I decided to have a sleepover and she invited that thing over there."

"Oh you know you want me Ice Queen."

"Whatever McLoser!" The two glare at each other, "If you two hate each other so much than why did you sleep next to each other?"

Sharpay let's out a disgusted groan, "Like I'd let him rape poor Casey…it'd be a real life episode of Gossip Girl."

Sam shakes his head, "I am so not Chuck Bass! However you do resemble the evil whore of a woman Blaire." She growls at him and he starts to make his way over to her. I jog across the bed and block them from killing each other.

"You're both psycho's!" Seriously having these two as friend's next year is going to be hard! "Thanks Gabi." Sharpay smiles sarcastically. She strides over to the light pink two seater couch.

"Hey duchess." Sam sits on the foot of the bed and pats it. I make my way over and look at him, "Yes."

"The charming Cassandra…I mean Casey told me you and Troy had a…get together yesterday night?"

The two duelers stare at me excitedly, "That's kinda why I'm here." Sharpay jumps off her couch and sits next to me, "Juicy details por favor!"

Ahhh story time! The story is called Gabriella and the Graduate…almost graduate? No…how about Gabi and the hot basketball….oh how about The Boy Next Door…no this is so not that kind of story…okay Gabriella and Troy's Big Day! Lame but it's not like this is some big box office movie!

Oh I want Vanessa Hudgens to play me! Or Jessica Alba! And Troy could be…Orlando Bloom! Perfect!

FASTFORWARD! I tell them up to… _**"The two of us just laugh and then…I feel his thigh vibrating." **_The two of them look at each other awkwardly. "Guys his phone started to ring again and his mom called. She wanted him back home so they can do some shopping for the party that's in two days."

Sharpay covers her mouth dramatically "Oh my gosh he's leaving in three days!" I nod softly, "We're still doing the plan right?" Sharpay's always been my biggest supporter.

"Awww Shar!" I scoot closer to her and give her a hug, and she gladly returns it. "You really wanna see me and Troy together don't you?" Sharpay nods "Uh huh."

Sam shakes his head, "Sure Ice Queen…but I think you forget to tell Montez about that non refundable piece of cloth you call a dress that you're going to wear during the 'plan' and seduce Zeke at the same time."

Some heartfelt moment! Sharpay nods nervously and then glares at Sam, "Trust me McWierdo Zeke won't even reach his diploma because he'll be too busy checking me out!" I fall backwards onto the bed. "What about me? It's like the universe doesn't want Troy and I together."

Sam and Sharpay share a small suspicious look. "Oh please get over yourself Montez." Sam falls backwards next to me as does Sharpay. "Than how come every time we try to kiss his stupid phone rings?"

"Because the boy doesn't know how to shut it off." Sharpay replies. "He's Troy Bolton the Barbarian! He needs time doll face." I love how Sam comforts me, it's so much better than Sharpay's way of tough love.

"Thanks guys! You're the greatest!"

"Yup I sure am!" Sharpay responds. Someone's a little vain! Oh who am I trying to fool? She's the reason 'vain' became a word.

"No no no…I'm the greatest she's referring to you're just the exclamation point that goes after me." That's my cue to go! "I'm going…I'm going to hang out with level headed people. Try not to kill each other." I pat them on their knees and run out closing the door behind me.

On my way out I hear "Oh yeah? Well at least I have friends!"

"Correction you have **a **friend!"

"That's one more than you!" WOW! I jog down the stairs and fall onto Casey and Ryan. "Did the old married couple do this to you?" I see Casey smiling down at me, so I smile back. "Pretty much."

"Ry why didn't Sam sleep in your room?" I look over at him but he just shrugs, "I don't know he was about to but then Sharpay ran him into her room. I think she's intrigued by him."

Casey looks over at the twin, "How so?"

Ryan puts down the remote and looks over at us, "Well…he's the only one with enough guts to tell my sister off. I swear he's my new hero!"

Casey and I laugh at Ryan's words, "He's pretty amazing." No seriously that guy! The male version of Sharpay I'd say. I mean I DO say! "You don't have romantic feelings for him do you?" Where did Casey get a crazy idea like that? Oh right…I did like him when he first came. Hah! How can I forget? I wrote Mrs. Gabriella McKenzie in my pink Hello Kitty diary over and over and...you get it!

"No…I mean not anymore." The three of us watch some television while the crazies upstairs kill each other.

"Do you think Sharpay will let me have her room when the two of them kill each other?" Ryan asks without taking his eyes off the screen, "It's a possibility, unless she decides to you know…" Casey stops.

"Is it possible since she's on the second floor?" The telephone rings and I jump off and run over to it.

"Hello, Evan's Residence, Gabriella speaking."

"How did I know you'd be there?" Because Bolton you called my mom and checked.

"I have no idea! I guess you're just psychic like that." That's so Raven anyone? Oh That's so TROY! Laugh OUT loud funny!

"Or maybe I have Gabriella radar on 24/7." I don't know what's cheesier this or the mirror line! Someone needs to stop getting pick up lines from Chad Danforth. He's the definition of cheesy!

"So…what's up? Besides my head which is in the clouds. "My mom wanted me to invite you and your parent's to dinner tonight at Italiano's." Reason to go shopping in Sharpay's closet! I like!

"Just tell me what time."

"Six thirty, we have reservations for eight." That's peculiar.

"Is you're Nana in town?" Please let Nana Bolton be in town! PLEASE? "Actually…" Oh no…"My parent's told me to invite Katrina." The bomb has dropped! My fairytale bubble has popped! My heart has exploded.

"Oh." This is going to be one eventful evening!

**Questions Answered! **

(?) I saw the pics and everything, but where did you find out that he called her babe?

(A) TMZ dot com – Video section

(?) Oh and what is the website for the zanessa fanforum?

(A) Fanforum dot com

(?) By the way not that I want it to be over but is it almost over?

(A) I'm still going with the flow of things, but there's still so much to tell that it's definitely

nowhere near over. By the way I have NO idea how many chapters are left, sorry!

(?) What isn't he (Troy) ready for?

(A) I guess you're going to have to wait & see me friend! WINK! Lol!

(?) Any chance Gabi will get to see more of Troy's video diary?

(A) Definitely but that's something that will come later on!

(?) What date is Zac's birthday?

(A) October 18th! Again happy birthday Zac! We LOVE you!

(?) So how's your life?

(A) Pretty good:)

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the last part I know I completely ruined the 'Troyella' mood but I had to do it! Please continue to read&review! ILY all! God bless&Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Yeah my mom thought it would be nice." …

"And you know its Kat's favorite restaurant." …

"It'll be a lot of fun!" …

"Gabriella?" ……

"Are you there?" 911 we have an unconscious girl right now! Please report to the Evans residence immediately, bring back up! This girl has a severe case of shock!

"Uh-huh. Sounds…swell." Yeah I wish I could shoot her than everything would be plain dandy!

Troy lets out a chuckle "Alright Gabs, talk to you later."

"Mhmm…" Grhhh like a bear!

"So uh…bye."

"Mhmm…" I pound the phone back into the hook and bite my bottom lip to stifle my scream. Don't do it Gabriella it's disrespectful! Save it for later, oh sweet sweet revenge! "SHARPAY!" I scream loudly and run up the staircase.

Ryan looks at Casey "She seems PO'ed."

Casey takes a gulp of water, "No she's Gabi'ed that's much worse." Ryan nods along as the two sit and rot their brains out in front of the movie theater sized television. But why watch a drama when the best ones right in your presence? Kids…

"SHARPAY!" I burst through the door and Sam storms out angrily. "What's up his butt?" I ask making my way over to the pink two seated couch. Sharpay smiles victoriously with her arms crossed, "Let's just say Ice Queen dominated and executed the court jester! Now…speaking of things up butt…what's up yours?"

She glides over and pops a squat, "Well…my family and Troy's are having dinner this evening at Italiano's."

The happy go lucky blonde claps her hands excitedly, get ready for me to break your spirits too darling! "How great! Are his parents announcing the big wedding? Can I come and make a toast?" She stands up and jogs over to her London Tipton closet, "I have the perfect dress that you should wear to the engagement of…"

"And Katrina's coming." Sharpay strolls back into the room with an irritated look, "Scratch that I have the perfect rhinestone baseball bat we can use to score a homerun with her head!"

Before she grabs it I grab her arm, "No…We're not playing that game."

"But why not? It's so much fun! May I take the first hit at the piñata?" Because I have a better plan that'll kill Troy's ego.

"Still have that killer BJD?" Her eyes light up, "That'll crush the both of them." She puts her arm around me "Oh Gabicita I'm so proud of you!" I roll my eyes and walk with her into the unknown, her closet!

The day goes by, Troy called three times! Yeah he loves me. Just kidding, he just wanted to make sure my parent's got the memo of the formal wear dress code. Well duh! I just hope my dad doesn't critique all the dishes we order tonight!

Last time he made the waiter return the duck because it wasn't at the right 'temperature.' Sometimes he can be awfully embarrassing. But my mom! Now she's the Queen of embarrassment!

Our families went to a restaurant in the city and Troy pulled out my seat, guess what my mom did? She 'awwwwed'! That's not even the worse part; then she took out her camera and took a picture of us! Casey had a field day while our mom's talked about my future wedding to Troy!

I mean it's sweet but Troy turned Wildcat red in the face. Casey called him Mr. Tomato the entire night! Anyway back to tonight…

My mom's downstairs with my dad helping him with his tie, I wonder if my mom will care about…nah my outfit isn't that much! I hear the doorbell, "Gabi, Casey's here!" I start down the staircase in Sharpay's gold Betsy Johnson dress!

Let's just call it not too short, flirty, and shows off my body in the right places! It's gold and covered in sequins! All sequins! Sharpay made me try it on a dare at a sleepover, yes another dared outfit I HAD to wear.

But on the contrary it looked…HOT on me! I made Ryan faint when I walked into his room...in a good way! Let's just say BRAVA to me!

I put on matching gold heels and jewelry and put my hair up in a messy bun which definitely compliments the ensemble.

"BONCHICAWAWA." Of course Casey would say that. "Hey there cutie!" I give Casey a gentle hug and wave at my parent's who don't seem to be phased.

"Awww baby, Troy will love it." I shoot the perpetrator, my crazy, ahead of herself mother a glare then I turn to my side and glare at the fresh meat I mean the girl with NO meat on her bones whatsoever.

"Come on parentals let's get a move on!" I roll my eyes and grab Casey who is wearing the sweetest blue and black baby doll dress. I'm telling you the guys are drooling, if there were any guys.

But if there are old perverted men at the restaurant hitting on my sister-in-law I'm hunting them down and making them cry! I can't wait for the evening to start can you?

"Gabi you're so gold! We should call you the golden girl now." Casey winks at me but I just roll my eyes. I am so not taking over Katrina's stupid name! I won't take anything of hers…except Troy!

"Why didn't you ride with your parent's?" I ask as she hops into my dad's car. "Well my mom and dad left hours ago and Troy was all…_I'm picking up Katrina you wanna co…_But before he finished I ran to your house in my three inch heels! We really need to cut our grass! My heel almost sunk in, for a second I thought I was going to be a weed in the yard forever!"

I laugh while the girl continues on with her story. My dad drives off and my mom and dad talk amongst themselves. "You excited?" Casey asks as I stare out the window. "Yeah…these dinners are ALWAYS a blast." I roll my eyes.

"Come on don't you remember? It's going to be our last one with Troy!" I forgot about him…did I just say that? The apocalypse is coming folks! Go and hide! May I take try Troy with me? Never mind I'm fine…in the Gabriella sense because other people would say otherwise.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a replacement." I don't want to replace Troy! I rather replace Katrina with me! Does that make sense? "Something tells me this evening's going to be much more fun than usual."

It's like this girl could read my mind. I was hoping to make the waiter drop the bucket of ice on Katrina! HAH talk about Ice Queen! I wonder if the chef can make Kitty stew, I'll bring the Kat! I mean Cat! Mwahahaha!

"We're here girls." My dad calls out once we reach the front of the restaurant.

We all get out while my dad get's the valet. My mom and dad decide to use the washroom but they tell Casey and me to check in.

We walk up to the concierge, "Hello how may I help you?" The man says in his super awesome thick Italian accent. "Hi reservations under Jack Bolton?" The man takes two menu's and tells us to follow him.

Casey and I link arms and follow close behind. I feel like everyone's staring at me. I mean this dress is a bit flashy! I'm the golden disco ball in the middle of the room.

We're not too far from the table now and I can see Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's faces and Troy and the Feline's hair. I mean the back of Kat and Troy's heads.

"Jack Bolton's party." Mr. Bolton gets out from his seat and thanks the concierge. "Casey. Gabriella you look lovely." I give the older man a hug; I'm telling you it's so odd to see him out of his coaching uniform nowadays.

Casey goes around us and I release Mr. Bolton. I can now see the boyish blue eyes turning my way. My hearts thumping like that rabbit from Bambi. Awww remember when Bambi's mom died? That's so sad…and random! Oh great the gaze is interrupted by a glare from that monster cat! MEOW!

I hope she cuts her nails…nope fake long mani's! Someone please restrain me before I make a scene!

"Gabriella that is a gorgeous dress. Oh you look so grown up!" I continue to hug Mrs. Bolton. "Thank you, you look quite beautiful yourself." The older woman definitely doesn't look her age.

"Why thank you sweetheart. Come on I want you to sit next to…"

"Me!" Casey calls out who leaves a seat next to her…and Troy. "Goodie." I reply under my breath.

I can now feel someone towering over me, "Hi." I don't look up, and I don't know why. Gosh I can tell he looks gorgeous, I don't even have to look at him! "Hi." I look down at the empty chair in front of me. A simple suit with his Italian shoes! Vomit! I hate those stupid shoes, Katrina bought them for him. What would happen if I puked on them?

Then he'd have to change back into his Converse! I'll get those beauties right now!

"Thanks." I reply. It was a nice gesture for him to pull out my chair for me. I guess I'm staying! "Oh look Gab they have our favorites." I turn to my right side and smile at Casey, thank God she's here!

"Dra-ma." I hear her speak again and roll my eyes. My parent's return to the table and sit in front of me and Casey.

Troy gets up and kisses my mom's cheek and shakes my dad's hand. That's when I first catch his gaze completely. Yup that stupid coral blue tie! Shoot me now! Their matching! What the heck? Are they trying to be Justin and Britney? I don't think so.

"Troy! I told you not to wear blue! I said I was!" I smile taking a sip of water, Casey is the best! Troy rolls his eyes and returns to his chair.

I hear Troy and Katrina whispering to each other. More like Troy whispering and Katrina screeching. "Ba-by! I don't want any of this! It's all pa-sta! Eww don't they have anything for people who want to eat less calories?" Nails to a chalkboard!

Casey's head pops out from her menu "Don't forget Katrina there's always water! That's ZE-RO calories." I love how she smiles after she says something sarcastic BRAVA Case!

Katrina rolls her eyes and Mrs. Bolton scolds her daughter, but I'm used to it! We always get in trouble in front of each other. Just call us the Albuquerque hoodlums!

They bring us breadsticks and Casey grabs one but Mrs. Bolton shakes her head, "Casey! We have to say grace." I'm glad she dug in before me or else that would be me with my mom right now! Lucky gold dress!

Let's hope there's more luck in you. No no…stop thinking dirty! Troy and I haven't even kissed yet! Stop rubbing it in!

"Hold hands." My dad instructs us. Casey and I instantly take each other's hand as does the rest of the table except Troy and I. I don't want to grab his hand, he has Kat-cooties! Katooties!

From the corner of my eye I see his hand being held out for me. I don't look his way whatsoever and place my fingers in the palm of his hand lightly not even trying to squeeze his whatsoever.

I'm telling you that boy engulfs my hand and fixes our current position. My dad starts and I just see Troy's eyes on me the entire time. Great!

"Lord, thank you for bringing our family's together on this special day." We hear a cough and turn to the culprit, of course it's Katrina. Can she NOT have the spotlight on her for two minutes?

"And our friend's as well." We hear an accomplished sigh and I can already see Casey rolling her eyes even though mine our closed! Oh the twin type things we do. "We want to thank you for introducing all of us to each other. It is definitely a blessing to have such people in our lives."

I feel Troy squeeze my hand but ignore it, I'm busy! What you ask? Uh….praying! Geeze guys respect prayer time!

"Amen." The group responds in harmony.

All of us let go of each other's hands except Troy who holds my hand for two seconds longer. I'm stupid! Stupid crazy in love.

I retrieve my hand and try to reach for a breadstick but the basket is stolen from me. I see the boy next to me using it as a peace offer, yup he's gorgeous tonight. A smile that lights up the world or at least mine, "Thanks."

I take one and stare at him for a few seconds until…you guessed it, "Trrooyyy! I want one too!" He jumps back into reality and turns to his other side. "Sorry babe." Yeah sorry you were born baby!

"Mhmmm this is SOO good!" Casey makes a big scene at the table over how amazing the bread is. Yeah she doesn't want to hear the cat cry either.

Time to join in, "I know right?" The two of us laugh while our parents shake their heads. "You girl's! It's going to be one interesting year with just the two of you around!" Oh Mrs. Bolton!

"Come on mom, it's practically that way right now!" Casey sure has balls I mean guts!

Troy turns to face his sister "Hah hilarious Cassandra!" She simply takes another bite of her breadstick and rolls her eyes. "Trrooyyy!"

"You better return baby sitter, your kid seems cranky." Thank goodness Mrs. Bolton had her hands full she might have given Casey a huge talking to that would have consisted of the two of them taking a trip to the ladies room and me calming down the angry Casey no one would ever want to see.

We eat the tasty breadsticks and order our meals, Katrina insists on sharing a meal with Troy because she won't finish it! Oh please I've seen that girl eat an entire pizza alone! She's crazy in the head, not even in the cool sense like me!

"So…Katrina are you ready for graduation?" I'm ready for her to graduate if that's what you mean Mr. Bolton!

"No way! My hairstylist Mia isn't even in town this week so now I have to get her assistant Jose and I don't even know how I'm going to do my makeup!" The entire table is gaping! Did she just say that? We all wonder quietly…because we can't even fathom what the heck she just said.

Troy let's out a laugh "You're hilarious Kat!" The rest of us laugh awkwardly except Casey who's in complete shock. The eyes are falling out of her sockets!

"Soooo…" Troy tries to change the subject. But seriously guys what was that?

"Wow!" Casey of course! Before she can even continue I nudge her and she sinks into her chair and covers her face with the cloth napkin. Come on I don't want her getting in trouble then leaving me with this crowd! No offence!

Please Case just sit there and shut up…even though that girl is…please gouge out my ears and eyes! "Anyway…Gabriella, are you ready for Senior year?" I guess it's only fair to go through Mr. Bolton too…watch how it's done!

I chuckle politely "Definitely not sir, there's just so many activities and goals I still want to accomplish before leaving, I don't know how I am ever going to complete it all."

The Bolton's all smile my way including my parents but Kat's scowl is the brightest of all. Love you too darling…HAH!

I smile pearls at her but she just rolls her eyes and picks up her glass of water, "Gosh where's that waiter? I want an iced tea with lemon right now!"

She groans loudly but really I'm over the big baby crying and being all fussy! This is our last family dinner and she's ruining it!

"Please Gabriella, outside of school call me Jack!"

My mom shakes her head "No you will not call him Jack! Jack, that's disrespectful, you just call him Mr. Bolton or Uncle Jack politely okay?" My mom and her big morals…get with the program lady!

Mr. Bolton shrugs "Sorry Carla!" My dad and Lucille, Mrs. Bolton laugh at Troy's dad.

"OooOooO dad you just got told by Aunt Carla!" The table laughs except the almighty royal pain in the buttocks.

The waiter comes and gives us our food and fetches Kat's drink hastily. That girl is not a cat she's a bulldog…RUFF!

"So Gabriella what are your plans this summer? I hope not school." Mrs. Bolton looks up from her dish. In the corner of my eye I see Troy and the tramp sharing a plate of pasta. Ewww!

"Definitely not school, but I really don't have anything priority-wise going on this summer." Yeah I was planning on dwelling the fact that your son will be in California with…her.

Mr. Bolton pats his mouth with his napkin, "That's very good to hear." Mrs. Bolton nudges him in the stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Seriously…what is going on at the Bolton residence? They're all very sneaky…but it's kinda fun! So much better than boring ol' days!

"We wanted to surprise you but it seems Mr. Bolton is ruining it!" I look over at Casey and we both laugh. "Dad got told again!" Troy makes the remark and soon we're all laughing, INCLUDING Kat the bulldog. Little Troy suck up!

"A surprise?" Does it involve Troy…topless…only wearing his hot and sexy boxer briefs that show off the whole...they hand me a package.

"For you." I grab the baby blue wrapped box. I look over at them peculiarly…something is definitely going on! And I'm the last one to know as always! Yay me…NOT!

"Open it!" Casey yells and I carefully open the box. Inside is my…passport?

"What's this?" I take it out and look over at the Bolton's. "Well since we're going to be missing a child this summer I thought I'd take my…" Mr. Bolton get's nudged in the stomach again! Go Mrs. Bolton!

"Our second daughter on our annual summer trip!" My eyes light up! "Are you serious?"

"How do you feel about…Italy?" Katrina drops her fork and her mouth follows the fork's lead. "No way?" I ask them again seriously.

"Everything is paid for all you have to do is say yes and its two months of sightseeing…"

"Shopping!" Mrs. Bolton adds.

"And time with the best Bolton of all!" Casey grins spectacularly. Her teeth are so white she should be in a Colgate commercial.

"Two months?" Aren't there only three months of summer vacation?

"We leave a week after Troy leaves and come back in the middle of August!" Thanks Mrs. Bolton for filling me in! "I don't know what to say."

I hear Katrina make a noise…I hope it's her crying! Even though she's sending me the dirtiest looks in the entire world. "Ttrooyy can you walk me to the bathroom?"

Before Troy get's up Mrs. Bolton starts, "Casey do you mind keeping Katrina company?" Casey chokes on her water. That girl is love!

"Uh…sure." She whispers in my ear "Do you think she'll drown if I stick her head in the toilet?" I laugh but once everyone starts staring at us we stop.

"Come on…" Casey walks ten paces ahead and Katrina whispers something to Troy and places a huge peck on his lips, how whorish of her!

Now it's just the two of us…and our parents. "Thank you again for the offer Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Seriously…thank you.

"It would be our pleasure! You know it was Troy's idea for you to take his spot!" I turn to Troy who's just sinking into his chair moving around his plate of food.

"That boy he's so modest! He picked the restaurant in honor of you! Italy...Italiano's." Deeper and deep that boy goes!

The band starts to play a song…Mr. Bolton asks Mrs. Bolton to the dance floor and my parent's follow their lead. Old people are the best!

The lead singer steps forward and get's a hold of the mic

I feel Troy look my way as I watch the couples dance. I hear his chair scoot out, he appears in front of me offering his hand. Come on Gabriella just do it!

"Wanna dance?" I ask before he asks me. "How did you know?" I grab his hand and he leads me to the dance floor to the other side where our parent's aren't at! I think my mom has her camera with her! Yikes!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about taking time for the update...I just wanted this chapter to go well!

Let's see...I still have **no idea how many chapters are left**. Oh & everyone asking when I'm going to update my other stories well the answer is...**after I'm completely done with this story!**

That's where I need your help! I want to focus on a story at an idividual time. I'm not trying to be cruel I'm just trying to balance life out! Anyway let me know what other story I should update please! The one with the most votes by the end of this story will be the story I put all my focus on! One vote per chapter in a review! Please do not vote in a PM, it'll get complicated! Thanks!

**1. Use My Shoulder**

Karma, what goes around comes back around. That is what Gabriella learns minutes after being dumped at the altar. Ironic how four years before she was doing the exact same thing to another man. FULL Summary inside, Troyella & Chaylor.

**2. East High's Ask Andee**

Taylor begs Gabriella into being the secret advice columnist for East High. She will coach people close to her into doing things they were once skeptical of doing involving family, friends, love, and life in general! Troyella, and other main HSM couples.

**3. Still Growing and Learning**

Sequel: All Grown Up. Troy and Gabi come back from Maui with a surprise. Sharpay's getting married. Taylor's four months pregnant and Kelsi's 3 month's with twins. And the guys... are trying to get through this. Read on for the rest of the summary!

**4. This All Happened in Albuquerque?**

Gabriella's routine summer is turned upside down when her mom has to take a business trip leaving her with her absent father in a small town of NM. She never expected to return home with new friends, memories, love, and a story that would last a lifetime.

**5. You Have Stolen My Heart**

Vanessa Hudgens, regular high school girl with a life everyone would steal. There's just one thing missing, Zac Efron. Through the eyes of a girl just trying to figure out her rightful place in a crazy mixed up world!

REMEMBER:

**One vote per chapter - in a review so it's easy to tally up! **

**You may only vote for ONE! Please do not say one or two! **

**The winner will be decided by the last chapter! (I have no idea when that will be!)**

Hopefully the next chapter of this story will be up in a week or less! Thanks again guys! I love you all! Continue to R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Long Author's note about my horribleness:P **Bolded words** in the chapter are during the video, curious? Read on:D

* * *

We gently move to the beat, getting lost into the music "I feel like everyone's staring at me."

Troy pulls me in closer to him, "It's because they are. You're always the center of attention Gabs." Not when it comes to you.

I lean my head in his chest and take a breath out as we continue to sway together.

"Nice bracelet." I hear Troy whisper and I just smile into his chest while he holds my hand to his heart. "Yeah someone really special gave it to me."

"Sounds nice to have to someone who loves you." I think I'm about to faint! Is he saying he loves me, am I hallucinating, can I be going crazy…I mean crazier than usual?

"What about you, all of Albuquerque loves you?"

"To tell you the truth I could care less if all Albuquerque loved me…there's only one person besides my family that after I leave this tiny town will matter."

"Chad?"

"Sometimes Montez, you can be so dense…" He leans down forward when…

A. Kat comes marching in and pulls me to the ground.

B. Kat comes in and starts to fight but Casey exposes the tissue in her bra.

C. Kat comes in crying because Casey dunked her head into a toilet.

D. Nothing happens except me and Troy KISS!

E. This is really stupid…none of this happened except Kat coming in and ruining our special moment.

If you said A. you're awesome! If you said B. it would have happened if we weren't at some fancy restaurant WITH our parents. If you chose C. again it would have happened if the guardian's weren't so tapped into us.

If you chose D. bless your heart for making my fantasies come true! And if you chose E. I hate you because you're right on the money and it sucks for me! Thanks for playing effers!

"Troy." Troy looks up and we find Kat tapping her cheap ugly strappy heels only stripper's wear…wait a minute that was offensive…to the strippers!

"Hey babe." Hey stupid face! Sorry I'm running out of energy. Maybe if I fake a faint Troy will have to take me home…or he and my mom would have panic attacks!

She steps in the middle of us and crosses her arms, staring at me like I'm a child…AM NOT! Okay bad example, forget that entire part; please and thank you!

"Do you mind if I cut in and dance with MY boyfriend?" No guys I'm not exaggerating. She emphasized "MY" like "MY" mean personality. Or "MY" fake nails. Or "MY" fake everything!

I look over at Troy but he's just staring at his stupid Italian shoes that were made somewhere in America! I have the right to state my opinions…I'm just too scared to!

"Go on ahead…after all he's all your's." For now.

She turns to face him and I walk back over to Casey. She sits at the table alone holding a bunch of different spices.

"What are you doing?" I ask Casey who just shrugs…"Oh nothing! Say where's that hot sauce?"

She scopes the table and I pass it over to her, "Hot sauce on chicken alfredo?" She doesn't answer me but tells me to close my eyes.

"You better not have done anything to my plate!" She shushes me! I swear I'm going to pour hot sauce all in her pink lemonade and make her chug it down!

She let's out a laugh, "Like I'd ever do something that disgusting…to you." I swear she is a mixture between me, Troy, and Sharpay. What a combination! Brains, Beauty, and evil tactics! I love it!

The song ends and Katrina drags Troy back to the table. Casey throws all the spicy and outrageous condiments under the table. "I don't even want to know." She picks up her fork and digs in, "Oh my gosh this is amazing!"

She picks up a breadstick and starts to inhale everything, "Eww I think I'm going to vomit!" Katrina make's known she's back.

Casey drops her fork and places her free hand on her chest, "I'm sorry…where are my manners? Want some?" She asks Katrina with her mouth nastified and wide open for her to take a whiff of that pasta!

"Ewww gross!" Casey smiles proudly at me with her mouth closed and continues on. "Ttrroooyyy my hand hurts can you feed me?" Troy is just about to take a bite when he switches it over to Katrina.

Casey sticks her index finger into her throat making a disgusted noise. In one bite we see Katrina the bulldog switch into a dying fish out of water. She chokes, she panics, she croaks and passes out!

I'm just kidding about that last part, unfortunately. Troy gives her, her iced tea…apparently that made it worse. I'm guessing whatever was in the pasta, was in the drink as well just in less noticeable portions!

Then Troy hands her his water but water doesn't do any good for her. Finally the concierge brings over a glass of milk and calms her down. Of course Casey is hiding under her napkin laughing hysterically.

I sit here watching the chaos go on, and I also wish I brought my camera. Nah mom wouldn't let me borrow it for this… Finally I realize I'm an idiot with a camera phone. Without the couple catching me I record some of the heinous situation and send it to Sharpay, Sam, and Ryan.

I put my phone away and watch Troy unsuccessfully soothe his girlfriend down. "It's alright baby!"

"Troy! I want to go home, NOW!" He gets up and walks over to our parent's who witnessed everything from the dance floor. Casey and I see him talk it up with his parent's and finally comes back.

"Come on you two the parent's are staying here for awhile longer and they want me to drop you mischiefs off."

Troy gives Katrina his blazer who angrily puts it over her shoulders and stomps outside by Troy's side.

The two of us ANGELS walk behind them a couple steps back just in case she lashes out and kills us!

We jump into the backseat and see Troy help Katrina up. He runs over to the driver's side and we notice the bulldog staring us down in the rearview mirror.

Troy pulls out of the parking lot holding on to Katrina's hand. To think not too long ago I was the one in the front seat and she was back here unconscious, oh the good ol' days!

"Gee I hope we can order a pizza at this time…It sucks we didn't get to finish our food Gabs." Casey practically shouts over.

"I know it was delicious."

"What did you think about it Katrina?" Casey pops her head in the middle of her and Troy smiling over at Katrina. She knows not to yell at Casey in front of her protective older brother.

"I thought it was lovely until the waiter gave us spicy instead of plain."

"Dear dear dear that was just awful." Casey places her hand to her chest and puts her head to her knees to hide her laugh.

"Are you okay Kat?" I ask sincerely…or at least pretend to.

"Just peachy!" She says through her gritted teeth.

I hear my phone ring in my purse and grab it, "Hello?"

"Hey how's dinner? HAH!" Sharpay asks through a laugh of popcorn. She and Ryan did mention something about a movie night.

"Actually I'm on my way home now."

"Oh man that video was hilarious! What happened after, Kat fall down the toilet?" I laugh maybe a bit too loud. How come everyone connects Kat to a toilet? Weirdoes!

"I'll tell you about the rest of it later." I lay back in the seat and Casey puts on her ear phones while Troy drives and rubs Katrina's hand. I really wish I was her right now; it must be amazing to have someone to ease you when something terrible happens.

"Anyway…I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out at my house tonight, I mean I want to hear EVERYTHING from tonight and we can finalize plans for Plan B!" Wow I haven't heard about Plan B for awhile now. "Uhmmm I'll ask Troy if he could drop me off, I'm sure mom won't mind!"

"Cool see you in a few. Love you!"

"Love you too!" The two of us hang up and Troy looks at me through the mirror, "I guess I'm dropping you off at Sharpay's."

I look over at Casey who is now asleep and notice Katrina snoring like she hasn't slept in years. "Yeah." I answer plainly and stare out my window.

"Sorry she…we ruined the last family dinner." I think I should apologize but he sound's cute doing it!

"It won't be the last one Troy!" When we get married I'm planning on having one every week with Sharpay, Ryan, and Casey! Maybe even Sam! If you don't kill him by than!

Troy smiles at me again through the mirror "I know it'll just be awhile until the next one." He stops at a stop sign and continues driving and spilling his guts. "So you excited for Italy now?"

I wish I could pack you in my suitcase, "Thanks for giving up your trip for me." Now give up your move to California for me and we're in pure bliss! Please? "Not a problem besides I won't even be here to go on the trip and you know Casey wouldn't have had much fun with me."

I look over at the sleeping tike again, "Come on Bolton! I already told you she's going to miss you."

She starts to move around so I put my jacket over here even though she's already wearing one. The girl could use a blanket. Troy just slyly smiles at me, "You treat that girl like she's your daughter."

I do not act like her mother! I tuck her in and rub her hair back…awww crap just give me a mini van! "Is that bad?" Because I'll stop if you say so!

"No…I admire your motherly intuition." Great he admires me! What's next he 'respect's' me?

"Thanks I guess."

"At least I know there's someone looking out for her while I'm away." And what about me?

"And I won't worry about you because you have Shar, Ryan, and…Sam. And I'll call like everyday to check up on you." What are you my father? "I guess that's nice."

"What you don't want to talk to me everyday?"

"But what if I get with some hot Italian guy this summer and he get's mad that you're calling me everyday?"

His eyes bulge out but then softens, "First of all you will not end up hooking up with some 'hot Italian guy'! Secondly he's just going to have to get comfortable with the relationship we have…like Katrina has!" MILK COMES OUT NOSE if I did have some it would have!

HI-larious Bolton "Uh-huh." Just for that if we end up together before I leave for Italy I'm cheating on him with Frankie! Frankie's the hot Italian guy I'm planning on hooking up with. He's a mix between all three Gotti brothers and he's just plain GORGEOUS!

We pull up to Sharpay's street and reach the drop off station, meaning the front of her house, "Thanks Troy!" I leave my coat on Casey and unbuckle my seat belt but before I do anything else Troy runs from his door and opens mine and helps me out.

"And the boy's still a gentleman." He tries to reach for the coat on Casey but I pull his hand away from it, "No that's okay, I'll be fine."

Troy closes the door "So do you think you'll sleep over?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so, and besides I already promised our mom's I'd help them decorate for your graduation party! Only two more day's until the big day."

"And only three more day's until the SUPER big day!" No two more days because I'm confessing my undying love for you! You bum!

"Okay well I guess it's only fair that I swing by and pick you up later. Most likely our parent's will be dancing it up all night." Sound's fair!

"Is…she, sleeping over?" I point to Katrina's door but he shakes his head, "I promised her mom that I'd bring her straight home. After last time's incident she doesn't want her out too late." Wow someone's improving; too bad her daughter can't change! Like boyfriends and colleges!

"Come on I'll walk you." Troy puts his arm around my shoulder and walks me to the door. It's a long walk because Sharpay's front yard is HUGE!

"So…did you finish packing yet?" Because last time I saw your room everything was still in it, not that I'm complaining! "No I'm taking stuff over time. Probably while you're away in Italy I'll stop by the house once to pick up everything I leave behind." Including me!

"Oh…that's. smart." Or stupid!

Troy puts his fist to his mouth and bites on his index knuckle…someone petrified or…what? "I better go inside, Shar's waiting and I don't wanna miss any more of the movie." I really can care less about the movie. I just want him to pick me up already so I can be with him!

"Yeah you shoud go." His other hand falls from my shoulder. He puts his nervous hand down from his mouth, "Well I'll see yah…"

He opens his arms wide and I return with just as much force. My arms bends and curls around his shoulder muscle. "Mhmm…pink sugar." Mhmm…Troy….goodness!

He's the first to slide away from the hug and starts to head back to the car, "Bye Gabs."

"Bye Troy." I wave at him and watch as his car pulls out. I stand there for a bit and two seconds later I'm being pulled into the house by two strong arms. Yes Sharpay has definitely grown some muscles of her own. Just call her the Incredible Shar!

"Hi Gabriella!" I see the back of Ryan's head as he scarves down popcorn kernels from the plastic red bowl in his lap. "Hey Ry!"

Sharpay continues to drag me until we reach the kitchen. She plops me on the chair angrily and turns the light on me like an interrogator…"Spill! Starting with Kit Kat's spicy day!"

I roll my eyes and tell her the entire thing. She listens excitedly with big eyes and of course a big mouth to match. At one point Ryan enters and makes himself comfortable on the kitchen counter listening to me like I'm the greatest storyteller in the entire world.

The rest of the night we talk, Sharpay yells at Ryan, Ryan rebuttals, Sharpay sends him to his room, Sharpay yells at me to get out of her priceless dress, I change into pink sweats…and then we just sit on the large living room couch and watch, She's All That.

Nothing like a normal night…well around 2 in the morning I call Troy and BAM he's here! The two of us leave quietly and he helps me into the car. I try my hardest to stay awake but Sharpay has tired me out!

I listen to Troy who sits there driving and singing…he really doesn't understand how soothing a singing voice he has! I mean he's pretty good for someone who's never had an interest in it or the passion! If only he had the interest and passion to pursue me…

He tells me our parents aren't home yet…what a surprise! I swear they're worst than us when it comes to curfews. The two of us reach our street and he parks in front of his house. "You can sleep in Casey's room." What if I want to sleep in your room?

He walks me to the door and let's me in. He calls out his little sister's name but no answer. "I can't believe how awake I am its insane." I can't believe it either! I was hoping to slip into your bed while you were knocked out then leave before you awoke. Smart no? Yeah, no!

"Wanna hang out in my room?" What do you mean by hang out sexy? Okay naughty girl needs to stop!

"Okay." The two of us jog upstairs and enter his not so unfamiliar bedroom. I walk over to his bed and sit down. I grab his basketball pillow and cuddle up with it. Awww smells like Troy goodyness!

I fall sideways still cuddling the crap out of it. "Come on Gabs! Stay awake with me." But I'm tired! Why can't we just sleep together…now that came out all wrong?

"I will…I promise." I do scout's honor with my fingers and Troy falls backwards on his bed next to me. "So…what do you want to do?" Sleep smarty!

"I dunno."

"Well I guess we can watch a movie…oh I have the perfect one!" He starts to look around for it. Oh crap! He knows I was snooping in here like Detective Gadget!

I jump after him and follow him over to his stash of DVD's. "Please I do not want to watch a nasty film involving two girls!" I should pat myself on the back for that one!

"No no no…" He continues to search through the secret collection. I pray to God that he doesn't know! "What's that?" I call out of no where. I grab out the DVD's marked journal and he just takes them away casually placing them in an empty bottom drawer.

"Those are nothing…just movies you don't want to see. You know nasty…" He sticks out his tongue and shakes his head profusely. Either he's hiding those 'journal' DVD's from me or he switched them with nastiness! Ewww!

Still my money's on the first one! He pulls out another DVD. "Look here it is!" He places the plain disc in the player and I make myself comfortable on the bed. I lay my head on the main pillows and cuddle with the basketball pillow, 'Cedric.'

Troy jumps back on the bed next to me and presses play. A few opening things start off…looks kind of ripped off but what…OMG! It's my eighth grade graduation from East Middle! Aww crap!

"TTROOOYYY!" I jump off from the bed and head over to the player but he grabs my hips in the knick of time! "Oh come on Gabs!" I try my hardest to break free but his grip is so…HOT!

He pulls me down and doesn't let me go, "I am going to be your handcuff now! Just sit and watch!" You? Handcuff? That's all I got from the entire thing he just said. I was too busy 'watch'ing his eyes!

"**Rise and shine folks, its Gabriella's Graduation Day!" I hear my father's voice from behind the video camera. "Come on Dad stop that!" I put my hand on the lens and roll onto my stomach in bed.**

"I know the feeling eighth grade Gabs!" Troy shushes me.

"**WAKEY WAKEY!" He tries to pull my cover but I tunnel into my bed. "Go away dad! You're not funny!" **

Troy laughs "I think he's hilarious."

"Just wait until tomorrow Bolton! You'll know how it feels!" I give him a death stare and he stops.

"**Gabriella please! Come on this is going to be one of the best day's of your life!" **

"Boy were you wrong!"

"**Come on! Please baby? Give the camera a smile!" **

"**Dad no respectable girl rolls over on camera like a dog without makeup at..." I pull the alarm clock from the side table under the covers so I can check the time, "SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Aww crap!" **

**Eighth grade Gabriella runs over to the bathroom and get's to work. **

**My dad turns the camcorder to face him, "My daughter, isn't she a delight?" He laughs.**

Troy laughs along but this time I just roll my eyes. 11th almost 12th grade Gabriella is too mature to… OMG!

"**Come on honey give me a smile!" Mom's turn to annoy the crap out of me. "Mom! I'm serious! Really! I say this in all honesty…you're being annoying!" **

**The camera starts to set down on the bathroom sink counter, "Baby don't you want to curl your hair…you know we invited…" **

I let out a large coughing noise…right now my mom's saying "we invited Troy! You know how much you like him!" Seriously how embarrassing can it get?

"**GET OUT!" I shut the door on my mom. "I really don't need a camera in here when I'm changing mother!" Seriously she was about to tape me getting dressed…you know bra, underwear sort of deal?**

**The camera is now focused downstairs; this takes place an hour later, "And now we are waiting for the grand revealing of our baby."**

"I wish I could have been there!" Troy says softly. I am so glad he wasn't! "Me too."

**I walk down the staircase and smile at the camera. This time I'm prepped and ready; my hair is perfectly curled, I'm wearing the best jewelry I have, my makeup is flawless…seriously I am in love with myself! **

"**Honey…you're gorgeous!" My mom throws the video recorder over to my dad and gives me a HUGE bear hug. "Mom. Can't. Breathe."**

**My mom let's go and gives me one last less painful squeeze. My dad gives me a kiss on the forehead and we leave to the auditorium.**

**The next hour is pretty boring…just my favorite English teacher yakking her mouth off. Taylor McKessie and I are valedictorian's but I let her do the speech portion. She gives a long sappy speech. The class claps. **

**They pass out diplomas…when my name get's called all you hear is mom, Casey, and Mrs. Bolton applauding crazily…more like screaming! **

"Gotta love them." Troy says giving out a small chuckle. I place the back of my head in the crook of his neck, "Or hate them." I mutter.

**After the ceremony we walk over to the reception hall for pictures and presents! I take a few pictures with Sharpay and Ryan. Of course Sharpay in the middle! As always! **

**I take a couple with other friends…then I get tackled over by little Casey! **

"**Gabi you are GORGEOUS!" She hugs me some more. "Thanks Case!" All you see now is a big group of people surrounding me. Showering me with hugs! **

**Finally the parent's move out and Casey takes over the camcorder, all that's left is me and Troy, "Hey BFF!" He hugs me tightly and picks me up off the floor. "Hi!" I reply through a giggle.**

"**You…you were…"  
**

"**Beautiful? Gorgeous? Scintillating?" I turn to the camcorder and see Casey snickering. "I was going to say great but those work too!" **

**I roll my eyes and he hugs me again, "Come on you two! Mom said to take a million pictures of Gabriella so she can remember her daughter-in-law on her eighth grade graduation." Troy's eyes bulge out.**

And now Troy's eyes bulge out again, "I told you my mom's as bad as yours." My turn to laugh out loud!

"**First solo Gabi!" She uses her free hand to push Troy to the side. I start to pose by myself. "Work it baby!" Casey hollers. "Give me happy! Sad! Brooke Davis! Oh vogue!" We mess around and laugh at are craziness. **

"I still have your 'vogue picture!" I look to where Troy is pointing and see myself on the top of his bookshelf…I've been in here so many times and have never noticed. That's so sweet!

"**Okay my turn!" She throws Troy the camera and runs to my side! I pick her up bridal style and swing her around. Troy captures us through the camera smiling away. **

**The two of us do matching poses, one where we blow kisses and plop our legs up. Another where we make kissy faces, oh and one where Casey jumps on my back and we act our goofy selves.**

"**That was awesome!" Casey gushes. "Alright you and Troy's turn." She pushes Troy over and we stand a few inches apart. Casey snaps the picture and drops the camera from her face.**

"**Oh please…I've seen more action in the tree house than from that!" The two of us turn auburn red.**

**"Give me excitement! Happiness! Best-friendliness!" Troy finally puts his arm around me and I put mine around his waist. The two of us come closer. **

**Casey smiles and takes some more, "Oh Gabi put both your arms around him!" I roll my eyes but do so. **

**The two of us loosen up and I kiss him on the cheek, then I put my leg up in front of him. He even carries me like a bride, and I try to do the same thing until my parent's come over and ruin it.**

"**My turn!" My mom cuts in and my fantasy is over.**

"Did I tell you my mom wanted to blow that picture up, the one where I'm carrying you?" Seriously his mom might be worse.

"Oh yeah? After the pictures were printed out my mom made a…" Whoops!

"A what?" He tries to get it out of me. "Look it's graduation party time!" I point to the TV. What I was going to say was that my mom made a scrapbook entitled "Troy and Gabriella."

The pictures started from when I was born and they're only of me and Troy! Crazy right? To think we have over 100 pages of pictures together, front and back!

"**SAM!!!" We turn the screen and see Sam being chased by Sharpay because he caked her. "What? I can't believe the 'Ice Queen' doesn't like icing!" **

"**Poor McKenzie's going to get his face ripped off!" Ryan who's wearing a dark blue hat whispers over. The DJ starts to play music, Ryan asks Taylor McKessie to dance with him. After Sharpay cleans her vanilla face she and Casey grab me and we dance to a bunch of fast songs together.**

"You're telling me your parent's taped you three dancing for two and a half hours straight?" Troy looks down at me and I just smile at the television.

"Actually…they just left the camera rolling. You don't see me for half an hour though."

Troy's face scrunches up, "Why is that exactly?"

"I was… making out with Sam McKenzie…" I bite my bottom lip and watch him basically freak out. "YOU WHAT?"

"KIDDING!" I tap his protective arm, "I was helping my dad with refills which you would have noticed if you weren't with your girlfriend." Yes people he had the nerve to bring his snotty little girlfriend to the party.

Let's just say we didn't see them for two and a half hours. That's why my party was just so fabulous! Gabriella makes a sarcasm sign and holds it up here.

"I did take her home early didn't I?"

"That's because she got tired of hanging out with upcoming freshmen when she herself was a freshman at the time." She's such a buffoon!

"**Oh my gosh Gabriella it's our song!" Move ya Body by Nina Sky starts to play. The three of us basically shake it the entire time for the crowd and everyone cheers us on. What can I say? We're…I guess popular, but it's only middle school! **

Troy's mouth drops, "Okay…when was this? And why are you wearing a top that goes just below your…uh…."

"Goodies?" I laugh! That was the song that was playing before Nina Sky, while I was having an outfit change.

"Yeah…"

"Don't you remember? I was going through my Jessica Alba – Honey stage? Awww look how cute I was!" Seriously I thought I was the queen back then but Sharpay made me change…she said I was taking her spotlight!

"I can't believe your mom let you wear that." Hah! My mom saw me and thought I looked "adorable" copying my idol…my dad on the other hand agreed with Sharpay and the two of them teamed up against me…the next song I marched up to my room and changed back into my party dress. End of long middle school story!

"Hah mom was cool, dad on the other hand not so much!"

"**GABRIELLA!" And there's go dad yelling for me! **

"Thank you Mr. Montez!" Troy says with a sigh of relief. Come on! I barely wore it for one song! I bet Troy was just mad he didn't get to see me in it!

**My dad pulls me away and makes me change, of course I did get an applause for being taken away! Ten minutes later I come back and party it up again with my two favorite girls. **

"Is this where I come back?" How am I supposed to know Troy? Okay…you caught me I do know! I memorized the video so I can fast-forward to this exact part every time!

The intro to my ALL TIME FAVORITE song starts to play.

* * *

Where the heck have I been? I know I'm horrible! I pretty much jinxed myself last chapter saying I would update in a week or less! That was a bunch of crap! I'm horrible I know I know! I throw tomatoes at myself! How mean can I get? I don't really know...but the good news is I wrote the letter Troy is going to get! I have NO idea when that is showing up! And well...I've been READING a lot of non-HSM fanfics lately and I've gotten so inspired. 

Who the heck knew there was fanfics out there that weren't HSM? LOL! I really hope to be getting back into the swing of things, and I know I don't say this enough but THANK YOU! Seriously your reviews, PM's and everything keep me going! I really want to get around to finishing all my fics because I hated reading fics that haven't been completed and updated for an entire year or two! Okay I'm done rambling...remember to vote!

Please vote! & I forgot to add one of the other stories which I will be adding to the list right now!

Number 6. will be Love Makes The Ride Worth While! Sorry for not adding it before!

**1. Use My Shoulder**

Karma, what goes around comes back around. That is what Gabriella learns minutes after being dumped at the altar. Ironic how four years before she was doing the exact same thing to another man. FULL Summary inside, Troyella & Chaylor.

**2. East High's Ask Andee**

Taylor begs Gabriella into being the secret advice columnist for East High. She will coach people close to her into doing things they were once skeptical of doing involving family, friends, love, and life in general! Troyella, and other main HSM couples.

**3. Still Growing and Learning**

Sequel: All Grown Up. Troy and Gabi come back from Maui with a surprise. Sharpay's getting married. Taylor's four months pregnant and Kelsi's 3 month's with twins. And the guys... are trying to get through this. Read on for the rest of the summary!

**4. This All Happened in Albuquerque?**

Gabriella's routine summer is turned upside down when her mom has to take a business trip leaving her with her absent father in a small town of NM. She never expected to return home with new friends, memories, love, and a story that would last a lifetime.

**5. You Have Stolen My Heart**

Vanessa Hudgens, regular high school girl with a life everyone would steal. There's just one thing missing, Zac Efron. Through the eyes of a girl just trying to figure out her rightful place in a crazy mixed up world!

**6. Love, Makes the Ride Worth While**

Troy is on his regular route to his regular job sitting in his regular spot. But he doesn't realize that today he's going to run into a not so regular girl! There's only two problems! No name and no number? What's a guy to do? TROYELLA!

REMEMBER:

**One vote per chapter - in a review so it's easy to tally up! **

**You may only vote for ONE! Please do not say one or two! **

**The winner will be decided by the last chapter! (I STILL have no idea when that will be!)**

_Thanks loves, loveyoumeanitbye!_


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for coming by to read, remember a new round of voting has started but if you didn't use a vote in the last chapter you're welcome to go under that chapter and vote! The bold is taken place during the scene of the video playing. Enjoy!

* * *

**It starts to play and I stand there for a second looking around waiting for someone to ask me…I'm just about to leave like an idiot when I feel my bare shoulder tapped, I turn around slowly hoping it's not someone like Alan asking me out of pity. Now that's pitiful! **

"Hmmm who could that handsome fellow be?" You mean hottie of a hero?

"**Troy?" No duh Sherlock! You've only known this guy since you were born! **

SAY SOMETHING IDIOT! I always get mad at myself for not saying something after 'Troy?' Yes Troy! I'm such a lame-o! I would slap my forehead but that would just cause Troy to question my weirdness more so.

"**Would you care for a dance?" No I'm just standing in the middle of the dance floor alone because I like lights and being the center of attention; hello Bolton I'm not that big of a dummy like your girlfriend Kat Crap! **

"So did your mom make you ask me or something?" I bet she did! If so…thanks Mrs. Bolton!

Troy laughs, "No, but if she was outside right than she would have physically pulled me over faster." I laugh along knowing he's indeed right. Again, thank God for Mrs. Bolton! And I guess Mr. Bolton too, without the two of them the world would have never had the pleasure of having the hottest guy in the known universe living on it!

**I don't even respond I nod. What the hell is wrong with eighth grade Gabriella? You can wear the littlest of clothing and can't say more than a word? YOU IDIOT! **

**He takes my hand and we slowly dance together. I look anywhere but his way…he looks so hot! **

OMG! He was drop-dead gorgeous as a freshman! Heck in diapers he was the hottest baby alive!

"Awww look at little Troy in that pretty blue and brown argyle sweater. It looked like your mom dressed you!" Troy rolls his eyes and throws his head back shaking his head, "Apparently she found out you were wearing a blue dress with brown accents, she wanted us to match." That's a little stalkerish. Cute but stalkerish!

"**Having fun tonight?" Troy asks me with a gleaming smile. Yes he's super hot in that metro argyle sweater. His muscles are seriously going to pop out from underneath! **

**Uhhhh what did he ask again? Oh yeah! "Tons." Especially since I'm with you! **

"**That's nice to hear, you only deserve the best." **

I kinda miss the Freshman Troy; the one who looked like his mom dressed him. The one who wouldn't dare place his hand lower than my upper hip. He was so cute, and adorkable! Of course my grown-up Troy is…but he's just missing that innocence that I love.

Trust me no matter how much Troy grows up I'll always love him! Well…correction. If he was older than my grandpa I'd have to reconsider, I don't think I'd be ready for that! Uh…yeah sorry but nope! I do have standards you know. True they don't reach far off the ground but they are standards nonetheless.

"**Thanks for coming tonight Troy, it means a lot." A whole lot! Like you're basically the reason for having this party, so I can have this dance with you and I wouldn't look stupid! **

**He smiles sheepishly and spins me around catching me as he dips me a few inches below, "I wouldn't have missed this night for the whole world." **

"Awww…you're such a cheese-ball Troy!" I slap his chest and he looks down at me sternly. "I mean what I say; I really wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world."

I cross my arms even though he's holding me tighter than a rope would have, "Uh-huh, and if U of A had a game that night?" His teeth cringes and I'm about to slap him for choosing some dumb game over me!

"Of course I'd pick your party…but I'd have a portable television outside." Yes if you're wondering I slapped him—not too hard but enough to get my point out.

He whines and I smile mischievously.

**I laugh from the random twirl I wasn't expecting one bit, "Troy! Be careful! If I fall I'm taking you down with me." I eye him up and down and he pulls me back scooping me in his arms for a big hug.**

"**Come on! Don't you trust me?" This question always comes up! **

"**With my life." I pull him away for a minute to look up at him. He's blushing, his cheeks are redder than usual and he's sweating a bit from his forehead. **

**The two of us scoot in closer, our lips gliding across the air until, "Hey you two!" The song ends and Sharpay comes over with two apple ciders. "Gabi your dad's going to make a toast!" Oh of course he is.**

Troy suddenly starts to whistle and looks exactly like the Troy on television who's doing the exact same thing except he's rubbing his neck.

"Why do you look so distressed?" Please say it's because you didn't get to kiss me! Please?

"Uh…I was…I actually don't remember. Oh look your dad's about to make a speech!" He nods back over to the television, great! Even when my dad's not physically in the room he kills the picture perfect moments!

I won't make you listen to the long and "sentimental" thirty minute speech my dad made us go through…my poor friends! They almost died of boredom. No joke! Alan almost passed out!

"**Thank you." Once the long and agonizing speech is over we continue to dance the night away. **

**Troy asks Casey to dance with him and I take a turn with Ryan. Alan asks Sharpay but she runs over to one of the jocks instead. Pity pity girl, but really I can't say much. **

"You and Case are so adorable together." They'll be recreating this scene when I get married to Troy. I should really try telling him I like him first before I start wedding plans. Better put away those bridesmaid designs.

The video goes on and I feel myself yawning away. Troy looks down in his arms at me, "Hey stay awake!" Hey shut up!

"I'm trying. But can we at least lie down comfortably?" We are currently sitting up, me in his arms. That part I'm not complaining but seriously my back's starting to hurt. Do you think I'd let go of Troy if it wasn't serious? Exactly!

"Okay…" I finally lay back on the bed as does he but then he pulls me in and traps me back in his arms…better! Much better!

**My dad picks up the camera and starts to walk around taping everyone; he focuses on Troy and Casey for a minute then walks over to me and Ryan who are fooling around. He dips me all funnily pretending he's going to drop me.**

**Then he starts to dance around me super speed even though it's a slow jam.**

"I love Ry!" Troy narrows his eyes at me, "Come on, like a silly older brother." Like the way Troy was with Casey, before Katrina.

"Good." He mutters and it's my turn to narrow my eyes. Is someone jealous? Or is it just my wishful imagination.

"**Ryan you're such a super dork." I place my hand on his face and he just laughs. "Daddy why are you taping us?" Ryan takes my hands again and we dance silly together.**

How come I have this funny feeling in my head that's telling me he's going to say something stupid?

"**Gabi…you know we're going to need home-video's of you two…"**

Wait a gosh darn second.

"**When you get married." **

And that's the feeling I was talking about a second ago. Great…my eyelids are spread open, Troy's mouth is detached…this is spectacular!

"**Like Ryan would ever be so lucky." Ryan rolls his eyes and dips me; this time practically dropping me, "Retaliation never looked so sweet." **

"So you're telling me, your dad expects the two of you to get married?" No…my dad expects me to marry you, you idiot! GET IT THROUGH YOUR BASKETBALL LUNKED HEAD!

"Uh no…he just knows it pisses me off whenever he mentions me and Ryan getting married. He finds it funny to torment me." But not as much as you heartbreaker.

"Oh." That's all you can say? Suite Life! NOT!

"**Okay daddy the married couple has to take care of some unfinished revenge." Ryan dips me back up and I push him and then I run after him. If acting doesn't work out the boy should try track, he's really fast! **

"You were always the biggest bully." And you were always the biggest as…donkey!

"Thanks!" Sarcasm is my anti-drug. Along with God, my family, friends, and you, if only you knew! So so sad. Well back to the tape we go.

**Dad tapes Troy and Casey again, "Did you ask her?" I hear Casey whisper.**

**Troy notices the camera and twirls Casey around and sends her back into his arms, "We'll talk about it later." **

"**Chicken." **

"What were you two talking about?" I look over at him as he takes a dry gulp. "Nothing…just what we were going to eat later." Yeah…sure whatever you come up with floats your tiny boat.

I nuzzle into his chest and feel my eyes getting heavy, I'm exhausted. I don't know when it happens but I fall into a deep slumber. Why does it seem like every chance I get with Troy I fall asleep halfway?

That's how hugely boring the guy can be, nah I'm just always tired after a long day, and today was just one of those days.

I don't feel a thing while I'm sleeping, I'm knocked out. Read carefully I said knocked OUT not UP! Just thought I'd point that out. Don't want any crazy's out there misinterpreting my words and sending out a big fat rumor that I'm an easy girl that goes around and comes back around!

Okay…that was awkward. SMILES HERE and looks to the left and right awkwardly

Anyway I wake up the next day and can't move my torso, that's because Troy's arms are blocking me from doing so. He's so adorable asleep I just want to cuddle some more. Five more minutes mommy?

Wait…does that mean I can tell people I slept with Troy Bolton? Of course the context would be misconstrued and I'd sound like the biggest not so good girl in Albuquerque but I'd have my memories of Troy...okay enough stupidity. Really what is up with me and my thoughts lately? Something must be in the water at the Bolton's besides a large shake of hotness!

I carefully unlatch Troy's arms from my body and quietly get up. I'm guessing his parent's are asleep since no one is walking about. I can hear Casey quietly snore from the other room.

I jog down the stairs and grab a banana. I relax on the large couch chair by myself. After all I'm the best company to ever have! Cocky? No way! I really should lay low from Sharpay and her influences.

I turn on the TV and watch some morning cartoons. Did I mention it's my last day as a Junior? EVER? May I say, 'Thank the Lord?' Really Lord thank you so much for my health, my family, ice cream, the last day of school, and that gorgeous creature you bestowed onto our lucky world, Troy Hot Stuff Bolton! I really do appreciate and love you!

I look at my watch and realize I have exactly two hours to get ready for this monumental day. I jump off the couch and rip a clean sheet of paper out of one of Troy's notebooks on the counter,

Off to get ready. Be back in a bit.

Love Gabi

It's still extremely early so I don't wake up Troy or Casey just yet. I run across the lawn and into my just as quaint house. The parent's are sleeping away in their bedroom so I run up the stairs and get ready to knock everyone's socks off with an A+mazing outfit.

I see the text I get from Shar,

_Wearing: Pink halter, white skinny's, silver Tiffany's charm necklace, Sparkling Powder Pink nail polish, silver Stiletto heels, Pink and silver accented Marc Jacobs purse with encrusted diamonds, and white Chanel shades._

_Hair: Soft and wavy curls _

_Help! Tiara daddy bought me for this year's last end present? Yes or no? – S._

Sharpay's father buy's her one present every last day of school year. I don't get it which I never will, but it's their tradition. Their strange idiotic tradition.

_Tiara Overkill; Answer is no. _

_I'll surprise you later with my outfit. – G._

Yeah because this year's last day of school outfit will be a surprise to myself. I completely forgot.

_HA! Someone forgot it was the last day of school because she was too occupied with Prince Albuquerque! – S._

Darn she's too good! I jump onto my bed and lie on my stomach brainstorming idea's in my head. I can't think of one good outfit that I haven't worn already, and the last year's outfit describes how important I'll be next year.

I know I'm being superficial but it's just the working of high school life. End with a bang start of with a chance for Prom Queen. End with an outfit repetition start next school year with NOTHING!

_Sorry I'm too tired to come up with any witty rebuttals, I was too busy sleeping in Troy's bed! – G._

I probably just killed Sharpay Evans right now, oh well at least I can take Zeke if Troy doesn't work out.

_WHAT? Never mind you little liar; as your trustworthy and loyal best girl friend I have picked and placed out an outfit for you. Think of it as my last school day gift to my darling Gabicita! The fit is in the closet, I'll see you in a bit. Toodles!!! –S._

_P.S. You did NOT sleep with Troy Bolton; it was a 'fantasy.' Don't worry one bit I have them about Zeke all the time! I HEART YOU G.! _

Fantasy? Ew I don't want to hear about her 'fantasies' of Zeke! That's GROSS! Wait did she tell me she planned out an outfit for me already? SCORE!

I run to the closet and hope that it isn't some sparkly night gown.

I cross my fingers and open the door and lay my eyes on the most beautiful…excuse me I'm getting a text.

_Yes I know you love me & you're welcome. – S._

Now if she didn't just get me the most perfect outfit I'd send a witty response but this is just PERFECT!

_Yes yes yes! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! – G._

I grab the hangers holding it in place and run for the bathroom door. I take a quick shower, do the necessities, blow dry my hair, give it some oomph, fix my makeup, and finally get dressed.

I get a quick call from Casey to walk on over when I'm done. That defeats the entire purpose of walking down the stairs all fixed up like a baby doll to my Prince Charming—idea taken from She's All That.

Well…I guess I should hurry up a bit. Good I ate breakfast already because dad probably won't be up for a couple more hours leaving me to fen for myself. It's just not as much fun without Troy the master chef boy helping me in preparations of it all.

I grab the matching purse Sharpay has FULLY prepared for me. Gotta love her and dislike her at times but most of the time love her for being Sharpay.

"And I get no love." No one's here to say goodbye? Or 'I love you' or 'GABI GET UP!' This is not going to be a normal school day.

I reach the front door and wave to no one because no one cares about me! Except Sharpay Evans. Weird right? Well onwards we I mean I go!

I carefully walk on the pavement and don't cut through the grass or else I'll get stuck in the mud and be a permanent edition to the Bolton-Montez lawns.

This is it, in exactly twelve steps I'll be showing off my outfit right….right….left. Right-left. I'm so funny! Okay right now.

I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer the door, "Come on in." I hear Troy yell. "Way to be hospitable to the one you…OW!"

"Casey?" I walk in and find Casey tugging at her leg. "That hurt!"

"Troy what did you do?" I aid to her leg and help her stretch it out. "That was not cool Troy Bolton!" Casey says through pain or at least overacting pain.

"You look great Gabi." Casey says through more of her outstretched 'pain.'

"Oh thanks, Sharpay picked it out and well you really like it?"

"You look beautiful Gabs." I look up and find Troy staring at me from the counter. "Hey Coolio I don't think mom wants an indoor orange juice pool with a matching waterfall." She points and starts to laugh.

"Aw man." Troy looks down and I walk over to him, "Need some help?"

"Nah I wouldn't want you getting your outfit drenched, "Especially in Troy's faultiness."

"Shut up Case." She simply rolls her eyes, "Why don't I clean that up brother dear while Gabi helps you pick out a new shirt and maybe some pants?" She gets up pushing him out of the way picking up the kitchen towel.

"Uh…thank you?" Troy asks peculiarly.

"My pleasure besides the sooner this day ends the sooner you're gone." I hold in a chuckle but hit her arm lightly, "Be nice."

"Gladly." She starts to clean the puddle of Troy's.

"Come on Troy let's get you cleaned up." I escort him up the stairs, oh man I only wonder what he's going to say about last night.

* * *

Thank you for being so kind and loyal! I really appreciate you guys reading, voting, and reviewing the story! Please continue to vote, but remember only if you want to. Thanks again for everything. 

**1. Use My Shoulder**

Karma, what goes around comes back around. That is what Gabriella learns minutes after being dumped at the altar. Ironic how four years before she was doing the exact same thing to another man. FULL Summary inside, Troyella & Chaylor.

**2. East High's Ask Andee**

Taylor begs Gabriella into being the secret advice columnist for East High. She will coach people close to her into doing things they were once skeptical of doing involving family, friends, love, and life in general! Troyella, and other main HSM couples.

**3. Still Growing and Learning**

Sequel: All Grown Up. Troy and Gabi come back from Maui with a surprise. Sharpay's getting married. Taylor's four months pregnant and Kelsi's 3 month's with twins. And the guys... are trying to get through this. Read on for the rest of the summary!

**4. This All Happened in Albuquerque?**

Gabriella's routine summer is turned upside down when her mom has to take a business trip leaving her with her absent father in a small town of NM. She never expected to return home with new friends, memories, love, and a story that would last a lifetime.

**5. You Have Stolen My Heart**

Vanessa Hudgens, regular high school girl with a life everyone would steal. There's just one thing missing, Zac Efron. Through the eyes of a girl just trying to figure out her rightful place in a crazy mixed up world!

**6. Love, Makes the Ride Worth While**

Troy is on his regular route to his regular job sitting in his regular spot. But he doesn't realize that today he's going to run into a not so regular girl! There's only two problems! No name and no number? What's a guy to do? TROYELLA!

REMEMBER:

**One vote per chapter - in a review so it's easy to tally up! **

**You may only vote for ONE! Please do not say one or two! **

**The winner will be decided by the last chapter! **

* * *

**Again SO sorry for not being a quick updater, and I will let you know how many chapters are left when I have an idea when that'll be! I am definitely all ears to ideas you have and please if you have any questions PM me. Thanks SO much, all of you! **

**I love you, mean it, bye! **


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy, and thank you!

Sorry for my mistakes and such.

* * *

"Maybe…maybe I should try calling him

Here it comes; this should be a whole bunch of fun. Yeah whatever, he's probably going to pick some outfit Kat bought for him. Yikes! Put that down! Just kidding, Troy will make anything she bought for him look decent.

Alright the boy can make a leaf look insanely great! I walk over to the wall and lean against it watching him search quickly through his closet. "You know you can sit down?" Yeah but I choose to stand here and melt by the door once you peel off that tight top. Okay gross much?

"Oh yeah." I walk over and hop on the bed. I fall backwards on the comforter and close my eyes. "How come you seem to always fall asleep when you're around me?" I had the same question; can you guys not see the compatibility oozing from the two of us?

I open my eyes and see him standing over me without a shirt, and this is why he made me sit on the bed or there'd be a Gabriella puddle by the door.

"Troy you're body's all wet, please go and towel off or something." Please do it in this room? Please?

"Only if I can use you as a towel." Wow this is getting intense! Where's my cell to record this business? I give him a frightful look. "Just kidding, I wouldn't want to ruin Sharpay's protégé."

I squeal once he walks over to the other side of the room and picks up a towel, "You jerk!" And pick up the shirt he is now going to wear, "Hey." He looks over at me while he towels himself off.

"Isn't this the shirt I bought last Christmas?"

"Along with the hoodie and blazer I'll be wearing." Troy Bolton's wearing an outfit I bought for him on such an important day? Please pinch me…hey get away from me! It was just a lame saying.

I smile and throw it over to him and watch him put it on. He walks over to his full sized mirror.

"Do you realize…" I walk over and stand behind him, "that our outfits are color coordinated?" He simply smiles as he fixes the blazer, "Maybe that's what I had planned all along." He winks over at me. Seriously if he wasn't looking my way right now I'd pass out!

"Thank you Gabi."

"For what?"

"For walking in the house, making me spill my juice, making me change, being my best friend – yaddah yaddah." Aww he's sweet, but mostly HOT!

"Troy you're such a…" I put my two arms around his torso from behind so I can still see him in the mirror. "An amazing, fantastic"

"Cornball." I give him a kiss on the cheek and laugh.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet."

"Of course. You wear something of mine I have to wear something of yours."

I hear someone coming up the stairs but forget all about it. Then I hear another unidentified sound, "Whoops." Next I hear running down the stairs. "What was that?" I look toward the empty door. "You're losing it." Troy says and I take my arms off of him, way to kill the mood Bolton!

"Come on we're going to be late." He grabs my hand and we run down the stairs and find Casey and Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen looking frantic then cool, "Gabriella you look divine." She gives me a kiss on the side of my head and places her arm around me.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton."

"You mean Mo…" Troy nudges Casey's arm, "I mean ma'am. That's what I meant." She gives Troy the death glare. Scar-y!

"You guys are going to be late, remember girl's Mr. Bolton is going to pick you up,"

"On the side of the school? Because that's embarrass…" Troy nudges her again.

"I mean…awesome!"

"He's going to drive you home so you can help me and Mrs. Montez setup for that party." I forgot about that. "Why can't Troy just?"

"I have practice for the procession of graduation day." He rolls his eyes, "But I'm looking forward to it. Well we gotta go so bye mom." He gives her a kiss and then Casey and then she gives me a kiss and a hug.

"Then we'll plan for our big trip." Without Troy. "Alright let's stop bumming me out and go, please?" I give Mrs. Bolton one more squeeze and grab Troy's arm, "Bye!"

"You know she loves you more than me right?"

"Of course, and me and Casey are tied. But hey my mom loves you more than me."

"And that is why you're mom is the coolest mother on the planet." On the way to school we argue about whose mom is cooler of course I fight for my mother-in-law and he takes his mom to be in law's team. Then there's Casey who's going for TV moms. That crazy crazy girl!

Just like old times, Troy in the front seat, Casey in the back, me in the shot gun seat talking about the most random topics as possible.

Troy parks in his spot and we have one last chat, "Careful Gabs I don't want you spraining your ankle in those things you call…"

"They're boots Bolton and for your information they are not that high."

"Yeah try telling me that when I'm carrying you to the emergency room."

"You should not be complaining you love sweeping me off my…boots." I show them off once more.

"Shut your mouth Montez."

The little Bolton pokes on through "Or you'll do it for her by…"

"Shut your mouth evil one." Troy points at the mirror. She rolls her eyes and jumps out of the car. "Why can't today be the big move out?" She turns around with a large smile, "Kidding Troy! I love you." She runs to his door and he gives her a hug and peck on the head, "I love you too Case."

I smile at their little moment, "This is a picture perfect moment."

"Don't you dare Montez." Troy calls out and Casey nods in agreement. "Bye love…buds." She winks at Troy and runs off.

"I think it's time for us to go now, don't walk too close or else people will think we did our outfits to go together." He makes a face, a cute annoyed, can't help but like me face. Okay that's what I'm going to call it. I know I went from crazy to crazier to lunatic, sue me!

"Don't have too much fun today; we have to save it for tomorrow." He laughs and I smile.

"Deal, if you do the same." I give him a once over and fix the little problem spots.

"I promise." He scoots over to my side and I do the same.

"TROY!" Of course she's here. Katrina is always here when you don't want to see her which is all the time!!

"Have a good day Troy." I smile and then unlock my door. "Bye." I hear him then I hear the two of them…yaddah yaddah ew!

I walk down and notice a few glances, "Isn't someone Miss Spectacle today?"

"SAM!" I give him a huge hug. "Let's give you a glance over; hair is down, soft but slightly in curl formation, makeup is light but noticeable to the untrained eye I'm guessing from the Ice Queen collection."

"Actually she's the one that put this ensemble together."

"Look at that the Ice Queen has some taste." Someone puts their arm around him, "Finally you're joining the crowd and adoring me…"

"Hah like I'd ever turn into a brainless wall."

"Well you'd be a fashionable wall." Sharpay pokes fun at him with a pleasing smirk.

"I think this is the start of a power-duo Ice Queen."

"Same Mackenzie." I look at them weirdly, "You two are dating?"

"Like she'd ever be so lucky."

"No but we did decide to team up instead of fight." Sharpay answers quietly.

"Exactly, but I'm still going to make fun of her such as right now, 'Hey Ice Queen did you get your outfit from Barbie's of Tomorrow?'"

"Actually I picked this number from your closet; by the way your boyfriend's a sweetie!"

"Stuff like that." Sam answers with a smile.

"Gabi I love the outfit!" Sharpay winks at me. "Let's see...the purple flowing top accented in black and gold are made by my design team…"

"Your brother?" Sam asks with the same happy smile.

"No…like Vera Wang."

"She means very fake."

"You're too good for you're own good do you know that?" She asks him with a deep look. "Don't worry now that we're on the same team you'll learn from the best."

"Anyway back to the outfit, Gabriella's very dark blue skinny jeans are threaded with gold string on the sides along with some purple on the other parts. And the boots! The boots with the faux black fur have accents of purple and gold at all sides made by some really cool boutique…I don't know but they gave me two for one so I love them!"

While they are talking I watch Troy walk by in his dark blue jeans, black polo under the thinned out black hoodie, and subtle purple blazer with gold thread. Yes Sharpay helped me pick it out. I don't know she said something about Troy being the King and he needed to show that a little more in the outfits he is seen modeling. Whatever! He liked it!

"Wait are you and King Bolton matching, you guys are totally cute?" Sharpay's mouth dangles.

"Come on let's get to class before we're late." The three of us walk in and do the drill. First we're off to homeroom then it's just a regular day of yearbook signing, picture taking, and hanging out before summertime begins.

By the end of the day I'm saying goodbye to all the friends who will be gone and I take a couple of snapshots. The day is over and I give Sharpay one last goodbye hug, I invite her over for a sleepover, Sam wishes me good luck and that he'll be here tomorrow to assist with Plan B. Oh boy…this is it. I really can't wait anymore.

Sam walks me to the side of the building and I give him one last hug and Casey does too then Mr. Bolton comes out and we head home. The rest of the day is pretty boring, preparation after preparation. I help with the tables and Casey and I sign for the dance floor.

Once it is set up I dance around with Casey and then I help dad with food. The day is coming to a close and I invite Casey to my sleepover. It's a girl's night and I really can't wait. Troy won't be home tonight, he's sleeping over at Chad's.

I get home and tell Casey to meet me there, Sharpay makes her very grand entrance; "Shall we talk about the big day tomorrow like what you're wearing?"

"No idea."

"Good because I picked it out - next?"

"Okay the letter, is it…?"

"Already in the diploma like you asked. Zeke didn't ask one question about it, I just said it was a surprise for Troy and well he agreed. He couldn't disagree I mean I looked HOT! I promised him a dance! Tomorrow will be great!"

"What if Troy rejects me?" I ask preparing for the worse. "Gabi please don't have doubts besides I will not let you. This WILL work. I promise you Montez. He'll read the letter before the party, dump Kat, then you two will live happily ever after."

"Yeah how's that when he's in California with Kat and I'm here?"

"GA-BI! Please? Please stop bringing me down, tomorrow will be…" The doorbell rings and I glance at it, "Casey's here. Let's just forget about it." I let her in and soon we're all laughing and happy. At least on the outside on the inside I'm freaking out, this is it. Tomorrow will be life changing and I just don't know how to handle it.

I try to busy the girls with movies and food. Seriously my mind is racing about the upcoming humongous maybe catastrophic event.

I stare at the wall overhead just thinking about every little part again; Sharpay and Casey are too tired to stay past the wee hours with me. I don't know what to do with myself. I can count sheep but then I'll start to think nothing but Troy's wearing basketball uniforms and journals and random random thoughts.

I can read a book but that'll lead to me and Troy again. Troy…seriously what do you do with my brain boy? _The little things you do to me, are, taking me over I wanna break free._ He really drives me nuts and I just can't stop wondering if what I'm doing is love or if it's insanity.

I…I really don't know what to say to change anything. What am I whining about? I don't have one stinking clue. Maybe if I just get a glass of water? Nah I already have to pee as it is, that's it I have to use the little ladies room!

I run over to the bathroom and take a little girl's timeout. I wash my hands and carefully walk back to the bed trying not to disturb the angel's. Well an angel and the half angel when she wants to be mostly devious Sharpay. She's just in her own category.

"Go to bed." I turn over and see Sharpay in her falling asleep facial mask and scream.

"Hah very funny! Go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." She should really think about that mask for a costume in her next musical. Gumby would be a good bit! Just kidding I love my green Sharpay!

"Love you two Sharpay the Grouch."

"Yeah whatever Bert!" She said the first time she saw me I reminded her of Bert from the puppet brothers, Bert and Ernie because my eyebrows were 'thick.' Well at least I had something to keep me warm!

I smile at her response and she turns the other way. I turn to my other side and see Casey moving around, "I see you can't sleep either."

"You were awake the entire time?" She lets out a soft yawn, I'm glad she smells like mint, "No, just now but I don't think I'll be able to go to bed."

"You excited about tomorrow?" The girl is going to sing her little body out.

"Yes and no, I'm going to be really upset when the day comes to a close." Yeah I'm already upset and it's not even the day before. Actually the clock would say it was the day before, I've been up for that freaking long. I mean this long.

She places her arm under her blonde hair, "Did I tell you Jason said he's going to save me a dance tomorrow?" I can tell she wants a change of subject already. "Wow really?" The two have been getting sort of close.

She nods slightly, "Sharpay said that Zeke said that Chad said that..." That Albuquerque started. Just kidding, I'm poking jealous fun!

"That Jason said I was attractive and mature for my age." Ahh the things a young girl dreams for. I know I did that about Troy!

I smile brightly, "Casey that is a dream come true." If only mine would too.

"I've never been so happy before. I mean my dream boy has noticed me." She turns on her back and I plop myself on my hand, "I wish mine would, he doesn't even know I exist in that sort of way." I wonder if she knows I like Troy? No way, she couldn't know, it's completely out of reach for her. I've been keeping this secret too long.

I see her turn my way excitedly "He could just be a shy boy who has secretly adored you but maybe he doesn't know how to take the leap." Trust me if Troy liked me, he would have done something about it by now! I've only been waiting on the side for days, months, years, seventeen people!

"Yeah Case, I don't know I mean the boy has had a while to make a move. I'm just losing a bit of hope." Casey looks down at the bed spread, cute colors! I would be surprised if she didn't love them. Anyway she stares at the ceiling, "And that's why some of the greatest couples have never gotten together."

I roll onto my back and copy her viewing pleasure, "Yeah because both are just too stubborn or scared to go after what they've wanted for so long."

She takes a second, "Trust me, when a couple is meant to be, it'll be. No matter how long it takes. Two people who belong to each other will meet in the long run." She rolls on her side facing the wall now, "I just hope they meet each other in time before the other has to go and ruins fate."

I roll onto my side facing Sharpay's wall, "Me too Case. Me too."

And that's the end of the night. We all fall asleep and wake up a few hours later and when I say 'a few' it's exactly what it means. I barely got a wink of sleep and now I'm getting ready for this big graduation. Or I should say big 'B' day!

"Ah I love the smell of newly bought stilettos in the morning." Casey sings the stiletto song and Sharpay pulls them on. "What are you doing we still have," I look at my watch, "Five hours until graduation?"

Sharpay looks over at me putting the boots to the other side, "Gabriella, girl's need to get ready in advance to really get it right. Do you understand?" I guess, and please stop talking to me like I can't understand you! She's making me feel bad. Not really but sort of. Okay no not really. I didn't even hear half the rambling she spat out.

"Gabi do you think you can help me practice my vocals before the big show?" Casey still has her singing to do, "Case if you'd like I'm sure I can help you and give you real tips." I'm insulted, no not really. Sharpay 'knows' it all. After all she has starred in every school play making her Queen of the stage besides the Ice.

"Uh…thanks Shar."

The two quickly leave me beat. I jump back onto the bed and lie down staring at the ceiling. This is going to be one crazy early afternoon going into the night. What if I back out? What if I die? What if I faint and…hold on the cell is ringing and won't stop.

I reach over and pick up my cell phone not even glancing at the screen,

"What?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Great it's the star of Plan B. himself, Troy Bolton, and the crowd goes wild for my pain!

"Whatever."

"Why so grouchy? I mean unless you're going to tear my head off." Let's see…today you're going to find the letter I wrote you and oh yeah laugh at my feelings for you. Not just feelings, desires! Ahh what am I doing? I'm such an idiot!

"I just don't feel well." I slip out of bed and walk over to the white stand of my bed.

"Oh no, I hope you're still up for coming to my graduation." Should I back out like that? Nah that would just prolong my negative anxious feelings; why does this happen?

I take a sigh out, "I think I'll be okay."

"Good because I need my best girl there." Does that mean I triumph over his actual girlfriend? Go me! Go me! It's my birthday!

"See you later Troy."

"Bye Gabi."

The two of us hang up and I fall into the bed happily. That is until I hear Sharpay yelling and I rush to the scene. The rest of the afternoon is sort of blurry. I basically rush everything, I help my parent's, I setup chairs, I look over the food, and I get ready. Sharpay was truly a huge help, she picked out my outfit, a red very fitting dress that shows off my curves in Sharpay's words, "The eye catching curves." It's a halter which shows off even more. Luckily Sharpay got me a cute red and white cropped jacket that is completely me.

She helps me pin my hair up and let the curls fall, "You're beautiful Gabi." She smiles into the mirror along with me. "Thanks to you. You really have no idea how much this means to me." I place my hand on hers.

"I do. You deserve a bit of happiness. I mean not more than me but some." I laugh knowing how Sharpay will NEVER change which is something I can count on.

"Let's go girls we need to walk over to the Bolton's." My eyes pop open and we hurry down the stairs. I put on my red high heels and Sharpay straps on hers. Of course the girl sports a tight fitted light gold dress. Zeke loves a girl in gold. She's covered in gold, even her heels have real gold straps; I'm just amazed, not surprised but amazed.

I take Sharpay's arm and we hurry over, my parent's are already over there. So much for waiting for the kids, basically we reach the pathway to his house and I start to heavily breathe.

Sharpay tries to calm me down, "I know you're freaking out but you'll look so beautiful if you calm down."

We are just about to knock on the door when Casey opens it, "Gabriella! You look gorgeous!" I didn't see the girl since this early afternoon, four hours later and she looks divine in her blue Parisian dress. A gift from her big brother, gotta love him, I know I do!

"Great dress Case." I give her a hug.

"Thanks Gabi. Hey Shar." The two greet each other warmly and I find myself in front of the stairs with the pairs of parent's standing on opposite sides with cameras in hand, "You girls are just in time to see Troy!"

"How unfortunate for you." I laugh but nudge Casey when we get large stares. I start to move over to the side when I hear steps caressing down, "Mom please no pictures?"

I swear my heart begins to pound faster, my hands start to sweat, and this great dry pill starts to demand power over my throat. I hug myself waiting for him, I try to look into my purse to find some gum when I hear the footsteps even louder, "Okay mom you got enough!"

"But baby this is your big day! Oh I better get the batteries." She runs out of the room in a flash. I stare into my purse hoping that the stare I feel isn't on me, "Well let's go help her." My mom, dad, and Mr. Bolton go in search. "Casey can I use your bathroom?" Sharpay turns to Casey who nods, "Sure right this way." They run up the stairs leaving me to my doom.

"Hi there." I can feel the tassel swaying in front of my face, he must be talking to me, or maybe not? I slowly look up and find his blue eyes looking down at me.

"Hi." I look up from my purse, and place it behind my back. The boy is simply beautiful in his graduation suit. The red is simply perfect on him, no one could disagree.

I take a gulp in, "You excited?" I ask during the silence as he looks me over. I think he looks over at me. "Well yeah, I mean today's the day." Oh wildcat's he knows! Hah play it off.

"The day?"

"Yeah the day I graduate." He tries to help me out and I just laugh. "Oh right."

"Anyway you look…" Stupid? Lame? You hate it!

"Beautiful."

I can't help but grin like a fool, "And you look handsome." I reply clearly, no faults, just whatever came to mind at this moment. "Thanks." He says with a deep smile and at that moment I fell head over heels all over again for Troy Bolton.

"Come on let's get going!" I hear my mom yell and watch as the chaos enters the room, "Oh you two are so taking a couple picture." And there's my mother with the embarrassing moment!

"Bolton's in car one." Mr. Bolton says proudly.

"Gabi that mean's you're with us I mean it won't be official for a few years unless you're up for babi…" Mrs. Bolton cover's her mouth, "Oh Casey."

"Gabriella you ride with Sharpay, we'll meet there in our spots." My mom says while we hurry out. "Bye Troy! Good luck!" I call out as Sharpay runs me to her car.

"Thanks." He calls out, "Don't forget to tell her you love" Mrs. Bolton covers her mouth again, "I was going to say love her dress, why do you do that mom?" Mrs. Bolton rolls her eyes, "Let's go my overzealous daughter."

On the drive over Sharpay coaches me, "He's going to sit back down, open the diploma, and read the letter. Then he's going to dump Kat and you're going to spend the rest of the night with the man you love."

"If it were that easy I would have told him I loved him when we were sharing a stuffed toy." Oh the good times! How I will miss you always.

Sharpay makes someone beep at her, "You watch out!" She yells at them with a sense of anger.

"Just leave your cell on in case we split up." How terrible would it be if that happened?

"Relax it's me you're talking to, I'm glued to my phone." That's what I adore about her. We reach the school's ceremonial spot and park the cars into the parking lot. Sharpay and I run over to find our seats.

We sit there in the sun for a few minutes until someone places their hands on our shoulders, "You ladies look tense. Well you do Gabi; this one always has an angry expression on."

"That's to avoid losers like yourself. How's the 'baby' doing?" I'm guessing its code!

Sam looks around, "'Baby' is in cradle. By the way 'hot baker' as you so importantly called him say's 'Meet me over at the chaos later?'"

I look at Sharpay weirdly, "Dance floor weirdo's! Dance floor."

"Thank you 'Mcloner.'" He grins taking off his sunglasses, "Welcome 'Ice Toad.'" I stifle a few laughs while Sam gives me a glance over before getting into place, "Stay calm, it's your time to shine."

"Later 'Teresa.'" He gives a laugh and I can't help but shake my head with a smile.

The music starts to play and I take a deep breath out, everyone get's to their seats and before I know it I'm feeling suffocated. I can't breathe, I need water! I stand up telling my parent's I will be right back and head to the bathroom to cool off.

I slip off my jacket and hurry to the bathroom, I decide to use a stall and overhear a conversation at hand; "You do know we have to get out there right?" A girl I recognize to be one of Katrina's gal pals says informally.

"So guess what?" Katrina this time asks her friend.

"What?" Yeah what?

"I kind of slipped Troy a note telling him how much I love him and that I can't wait until the big move tomorrow. Do you understand how exciting this is? I mean only a few year's until."

"I better be a bridesmaid!" WHAT?

"Of course! He'll definitely get the letter soon; I told one of his friends's to give it to him after he saw me writing it the other night."

"Where did he store it?" I wonder.

"I don't know but he will have it." Please don't be in his diploma.

"Oh shoot! We better get going; we'll talk more about you lovebirds later."

"Yeah Troy told me he has something important to ask me later. I'm so excited!" Ask what?

"Ah maybe it won't be too long until…" They hear their names called and duck out of the bathroom, "Details later."

Well this sucks. They can't be getting married, or Troy can't ask her for marriage. I mean…what am I going to do? Get Sharpay! I head back to my seat and find my parent's waving me over, "Come on Troy's about to get going." They make me sit down and we see Troy walking down the white carpet. He smiles and we politely cheer, everyone knows the loud cheers come up when the…crap diploma!

I need to stop the diploma! I need to stop the letter, "Mom where's Sharpay?"

My mom shrugs, "She said she would be right back." I have about twenty minutes to stop this stupidity! Nah if Miss Darbus is the guest speaker we have plenty of time.

Why do they have to go alphabetical order? This is so not cool! Seriously I'm dead! I'm going to tell a guy I love him the day he's going to propose? What is wrong with this world? I can't breathe, meaning I can't talk, I'm I'm going to faint!

I leave my jacket on the chair and walk over to the empty edges, "I'm going to find Sharpay, I'll be right back." I hurry off trying to find this girl. Where can she be? Zeke's here, so she must not be too far away.

What was I thinking? Falling in love with a guy who has always been taken, not to mention he is way too good for me.

I wipe my neck of sweat and scope out for Shar. I'm about to croak! Please help! All of a sudden Mr. Matsui get's on stage and starts to speak the introduction portion.

I quietly make my way over to the other side scanning Sharpay where I can, but nothing! Big blonde hair, barely clothed, this should be cake! Oh man I want cake! I mean…SHARPAY EVANS!

I hustle and bustle halfway into Ms. Darbus' speech of a traveler's special road of arts and…where is she?

I can't even find Sam at his post, if those two ditched me to make out I'm going to be so pissed!

Finally my stupidity leaves me for a minute and I take out my phone,

_Abort plan, repeat about plan! – G. _

I can't believe this, if she doesn't get this text I'm in major…my phone starts to ring, its mom.

"Yes?"

"Come on Gabriella get seated, Mrs. Darbus is about to conclude and Team Troy needs you!" And I need Sharpay! "Okay mom." I flip my phone and rush back to my seat. Please get it Shar!

I sit next to Casey who looks a little flustered; "What's up Case?"

"Nothing! Look they're about to call out for diploma's." Maybe it's a good sign I haven't seen Sharpay, maybe she's taking care of it.

I take a gulp, "Oh okay." Casey fixes her straps and her hair, "Just wondering, have you seen Sharpay anywhere?"

"Uhmm no." She quickly mutters.

"Oh, alright." No come on Sharpay! Why why why why?

"Zeke Baylor!" I hear his name call out and I start to breathe out deeply closing my eyes. Troy's only a few steps away from it and I'm scared. He's either going to get it or Sharpay got a hold of it on time. Take a breath and let go Gabs!

"Troy Bolton!" The family stands up and so do my parents. The crowd applauds sweetly and I stand up along with them clapping. Casey holds onto my arm and we scream for Troy. Troy shakes Principle Matsui hands and all the people give the star a standing ovation.

I see him and Mr. Bolton exchange a symbol of loving hands and Mrs. Bolton's eyes streak of tears for her son. He mouths a return of "I love you" to her. He nods at Casey and I stand smiling at him as pleasantly as possible.

A new thought enters my chaotic head, 'Should I stay or go?' I don't know. Apart of me wants to see if he'll enjoy it and the other half wants me to…Oh great I'm confused. Please someone tell me what to do.

I really should look for Sharpay, or hide? No, look for Sharpay again that's the smart thing to do. "I'm going to try Sharpay again." Casey bobs her head slightly, "Can I join you, I want to congratulate Troy, and Jason?" She says with a pink blush. Sure I guess I can use more people thinking I'm lame.

"Come on." I grab her arm while our parent's are busy. We head through the clear left side, or the barely blocked side and bustle through the graduates who are waiting on the side to return to their chairs.

Casey immediately finds Jason and gives him a large hug. They're so meant to be, like me and Troy. Speaking of, he's heading this way, but where's Zeke?

"Troy." He blocks my clear path and I envelop him into a hug. "This is awesome Gabs." I look into his other hand, his diploma is still closed. "That's great Troy." I'm about to burst, "Gabi I have to get back, but find me later okay? I need to talk to you." Should I be excited?

I nod slightly, "Sure, whatever you want Troy." I place my hand on his shoulder lightly and let it fall as I walk passed him. I head passed him wishing I'd find my partner already.

* * *

I'm not going to make up excuses, I'm sorry for not updating! Thank you for reading the story! Questions are welcome through email, or reviews. God bless! (sorry if your not religious!)


	26. Chapter 26

"Maybe…maybe I should try calling him

Sent another message asking where she is but no reply, I'm shaking. Maybe my mind's playing a joke on my heart, or maybe I'm just, "Gabi!" I look up and see someone, Sam McKenzie.

"Where have you been?" I practically rip off his top, but hey it would be a bright sight to see!

He fixes his collar, "The restroom, by the way I do not appreciate the greeting." He looks down at my gripping hands and I remove them. "Sorry, but I really need you." He gives me a daring glance, "Did Troy get it? About time, why aren't you two running off into the sunset like knights and princesses do?" Well he still doesn't know that I'm his princess just yet…

"Well this princess is still in distress, I don't know I just don't want him to get the letter anymore." The bugging out eyes tell me he's going to make this a tough talking, "GABI ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" Luckily people are making screams that overpower his pathetic dramatic ways.

I shrug, "Yes, I mean come on I overheard Kat talking." He gives out a rolling of his eyes, the one Sharpay gives me when I'm talking about Mr. Plan B; Bolton "And so what? They're getting married in Cancun tomorrow? Seriously Gabi this girl has nothing on you, why do you make this so difficult?" BECAUSE I'M GABRIELLA FREAKEN MONTEZ, I MAKE THINGS WORSE! Hold back the tears Gabi, pretend to be strong!

He sees that I'm upset and puts an arm around my shoulder, "I know that you have waited for Troy for seventeen years and all and that's why you go back and forth with your choice to give him the letter but Gabi what's done is done." Why? I mean maybe there's still time, oh I have an idea!

"Maybe you're right Sam." Actually the complete opposite. "The sunset is getting closer Gabi, just wait a couple more hours." For what? Heartbreak, I rather not let him read my genuine emotions at a time like this.

We end on a small smile then we return to the ceremony where the class is presented. I look over at Troy who's just about to throw his cap in the air. He smiles and turns around to give Chad a hug that turns into a wildcat fiesta.

I start to turn away when I see Kat wrap her arms around Troy. She's strangling him, I mean hugging him. I guess that its okay until she starts to make out with him. Get your hands off of him!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Case, "Hey Gabs ready to take some family pictures?" She holds up her camera and follows my glance and sighs, "That boy is on a see-saw today don't you think?" She asks herself more than me.

"I mean well look at the precious couple." Precious? Whose side is she on? "Come on let's break this up by flashing them with the flash on my camera." She grabs my hand but I hold onto Sam, "Actually I need to go back to your place and help my dad, see you in a few." I pull Sam away and make a run through the celebration.

"What was that about?" I hear Sam but try to push his words out. I need time to think without seeing Troy everywhere, or more Kat. "Drive me, please?" I rode with that suck-fest Shar who left her post and me!

"Yeah sure." We find our way out of there quickly and take off like a rocket. Troy, letter, Kat, scary? I don't know what is running a muck in my thoughts.

"Gabi what's up now? You know your dad's not even at the house yet to serve food. You know they're there taking pictures with Troy; so why are you grabbing me to rush you out?" I thought you were intelligent my buddy. I turn over to look at him, "What if he opens the letter while he's around my family?"

"Then they'll throw this party for your _engagement_!" Don't say that word! My stomach turns queasy, "Why is nothing going right today?"

"Why don't you stay long enough to find out doll face?" Stop questioning my questions! Get out Sam, wait, don't! The car needs a driver and if I was behind the wheel at a time like this, only more trouble will happen.

He looks over at me and starts to shake his head, "Where's the strong girl ready to take on Troy Bolton's world? Gabriella?"

She turned back into that little girl who dreamt about Troy in her tree-house overlooking his. "She's here just nervous that Troy won't accept me." Where am I at when it comes to Troy?

"So you're saying that Troy won't accept you? Come on Gabi you worked too hard for too long not to get the boy. Doesn't the good girl always get the dreamboat?" In movies but it's not like I'm some starlet, "Sure, I get that you'd believe that but this is me and Troy!"

"It's the perfect recipe for a good ending, boy and girl, neighbors, it's pretty obvious his family and yours think you'll get together." Than why can't Troy? My head is pounding. This throbs needs to book out of brainless Gabriella. Sam parks his car in front of Troy's house. "Go in there, get it done!"

I hold my stifle and he rolls his eyes, "Real mature Mrs. Bolton." I take another minute to relax, "You can relax on your honeymoon! Come on!"

He practically yanks me down from my chair to the ground, "You are way too good to be a spy, try law school!"

He shakes his head, "From my prior experiences of being your friend maybe my talkative skills belong in psychology!" We both laugh as he hugs me and places a kiss on my cheek, "I'm going to head back to keep at eye on the Bolton's, just freshen up and get ready for a long night." He winks at me and I plainly roll my eyes.

He backs out of the driveway and I wait until the coast is free, "Yeah right Sam!" I rush over to my house and realize that I forgot my key. "Crap!" I reach for the gate and head into my backyard like a mad-woman. I hope the cops aren't out!

I climb up the tree-house and start to pace when I reach the hideaway. I need a plan to get out of the troubled plan!

"Think Gabi!" I have a spindle of thoughts rush around in circular waves but nothing. I hear a car pull up to the Bolton's party house.

I peek my head out of the window and find my dad and my mom along with the other Bolton's heading inside.

Troy's not there, but neither is Casey! They must still be celebrating with Katrina. I rest my back onto the wall of the tree-house and play with my hands. It wasn't too long ago that I was writing that stupid letter. Maybe I could sneak into the party, find the diploma and get chased by Kat trap out of the party. No go!

What if he already opened it? Or the letter fell out? Or Sharpay stopped it! The second and last plan would make me smile. I hear more cars pull up and see Katrina, Casey, and Troy arrive. He has his gown off and his hair is a tossed mess, but looks so good!

I realize his diploma is wrapped under his arm still closed. Does this girl have a chance?

I see Troy kiss Katrina's cheek and tell her to go inside, or that's what I think he says, I can't really tell! Binoculars! I head over to the other side and grab it returning to my window. Casey and Troy argue about something and Casey takes out her phone while Troy goes inside.

In a second my phone goes off, I better answer or they might go looking for me, "Hello?"

"Gabi where are you?" Casey doesn't seem like the worrying type but she sounds really flustered and upset while replying. "Oh you know, hanging out." I look around the tree-house and duck down when I see her turning.

"Well are you inside?" The party's getting full I can always lie. "Uh-huh, I'm inside helping serve punch." Lie after lie!

"Okay, well Troy's looking for you and I want to hang out with you today." We have plenty of time after I get the letter from Troy.

"Case did you happen to see Sharpay?"

"Uhm not lately." She looks a little guilty, or maybe that's me! I should never suspect her of lying.

"Love you Gabi, I'll just see you inside." She hangs up quickly and runs into the party. Poor girl will be looking for hours, luckily Jason's here to change her thoughts.

I speed dial Sharpay's number and get something, "Gabi?" She says through a smile because I can see her pull up. "Shar, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" I almost don't recognize my tone.

"With Zeke." Indeed Baker stole my seat in the top down convertible!

Forget it, I just need to know one thing, "Did you get my text message?" This is it, hold your breath!

I see her look around like a spy, "Uh…no?" She looks over at Zeke who looks guilty himself. WHAT DID YOU SAY?

"NO?" I practically yell. Then I use my hand to cover my mouth. I can now see Troy taking pictures in the backyard with his friends.

"Gabi did Troy get the letter?" Crap, he has it! "SHAR WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hold in tears and anger.

She shrugs, "Gabi what did the text say?" To not give Troy the stupid, feelings crap all bottled on a paper. "Abort Plan B basically. I overheard Katrina talking and I think he might be…"

"Gabi get over yourself; the plan is done! Troy's going to read the letter and then he's going to dump Kat and come hopping over to you. I love you; see you at the party to celebrate okay?" She hangs up and turns to Zeke and walks inside. How could she do this to me?

I look out the window to the backyard party and find Troy sitting down and Katrina lounging on his lap drinking apple cider. That love song, "Stick Wit U" starts to play and she covers his hand lightly and places her drink on one of the tables.

He takes her waist and places her hand in his palm and he carefully leads her to the dance floor his dad and mom had gotten. I notice the diploma lying on the table still closed. Empty and for the taking! Time for this new plan to sail off! How embarrassing is this?

I head out of the tree house when no one can see me because they're too occupied with their lovers. Yucky!

On my way over to their house so many feelings and emotions run throughout my body. The only way I would stop trying to get this letter is if my strap or heel broke, then I'd remove my heels and snatch the letter without anyone looking.

I open the door and the house is filled with people from all over East Albuquerque. I say hello to Troy's friends and family members. Seriously I should be the one with Troy I memorized all of these people's names. I bet Kat doesn't even know Troy's Auntie Tata's great uncle's nephew's grandson's name! Bill! Sorry random thought!

I duck passed the kitchen where dad is and around mom and Mrs. Bolton. I walk outside and am greeted by a blocking of folks getting their talk on.

"Troy's gonna be the new rookie star, watch!" We all know that random dude with glass cup. I am considering ducking under a table when I see Casey sitting at the opposite one to Troy's diploma.

Maybe? "Hey Case!" I hear Sharpay's voice ring at Troy's table and Casey comes and sits next to her. I go to the empty part of the table and start getting to my knees when I see Sam coming over?

I haul my butt under their table when the coast is clear. Can't follow along? Well their conversation is more interesting if you ask me!

"Where is she?" Sharpay asks Sam calmly.

"I don't know I dropped her off here not too long ago." He replies and Casey chimes, "I talked to her fifteen minutes ago and well she said she was here."

"Did you tell her?" Sharpay, I guess asks Sam. "I just told her not to worry; I mean Troy's going to get the stupid letter and they'll end up with one another. End of story!" No you didn't! Well not exactly! And my letter is not stupid!

"Troy's just being dumb and leading _her _on." How does Casey know about my letter? Sharpay and Sam are the worst secret keepers ever! Wait what did Case say?

Sharpay nods, "That girl must be a bigger idiot than we thought if she thinks Troy's in love with her, it's obvious who he loves. She needs to stop chasing him already!" I can't believe after all this time none of them think I have a chance with him.

Zeke starts to speak up, "I swear when Troy read the letter she gave me to give to him he couldn't stop laughing then he went on and on about how he loved the other girl." Great now I'm a joke. I start to sniffle and tug onto my jacket to remove the tears.

All of them laugh, "Well our girl better get here soon or our plan is over." Casey giggles and so many thoughts of hatred overpower everything else.

I hear a new voice speak up, "Hey guys where's Gabi?"

Sam shakes his head, "I don't know I brought her here like an hour ago Troy."

Troy puts a hand through his hair, "It's almost time and I don't know how long I can go on with this charade. I don't want to lead…_her_ on anymore."

"Imagine if the plan didn't work!" Casey calls out. "Shut up Case." The entire table responds and she falls back into her seat.

"Get Gabi here soon, I really need to do this."

"You got it boss." Zeke says to Troy then he and Sharpay get up. Casey leaves with Sam and Troy retreats to the dance floor to dance with his girlfriend. I really can't describe how terrible I feel. The whole world's laughing at my aching little heart!

Who needs them Gabs? In about a day Troy will be gone, and then you could probably get into college early and go abroad! Yup!

I realize Troy's diploma is overhead and I reach for it. I grip onto what I believe is it and bring the folder back down, perfect! I open the diploma and look behind the piece of paper to find the purple envelope!

Sweet but at the same time crushing. I got what I want and I still feel terrible; maybe because what I really wanted has been DEMOLISHED greatly!

I need to go home and have a good cry! I hope I screw up their plan as much as they've screwed up mine!

I return the diploma and swiftly make me way through the crowds. Where am I going to go if there going to be looking for me? I guess back to the tree house.

I crawl my way under the table and start my way to the inside of the house. I can see Zeke and Sharpay talking to my mom asking probably about me.

I see Casey with my dad but whatever. I decide to just take the opportunity to leave; too bad the entrance is now officially blocked by my worst nightmare, no not Katrina.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton!" I greet her with a hug. "There you are everyone's been looking for you Gabriella! Come on I told Troy to save you a dance!" Great she had to tell him to save me a dance.

I smile politely and great this woman has a tight grip on my shoulder, "He'll be so happy to see you." Too bad I can't say likewise.

I see the rest of my so called friends watch as Mrs. Bolton pulls me in, "Gabi there you are!" Casey comes over and pulls onto my other arm, "We've been expecting you." I'm sure you have.

I fake a smile, "Mrs. Bolton can this wait I really think my dad needs help?" She shakes her head, "I'll deal with your father, come on!"

I find myself being pushed through the crowds, well more liked forced through. Mrs. Bolton doesn't seem to break her settled ways.

"You can put your jacket down." I realize I have the letter in my hand and put the purple sealed paper inside my now tightly folded jacket.

Mrs. Bolton looks for her son and I place my jacket on the table, "Gabi!" I see Sharpay returning to her seat and I roll my eyes, "Hey." If she's allowed to fake being my friend I can do the same.

I feel someone place their hand onto my arm, "Gabs there you are!" I smile because Mrs. Bolton is in the middle of us, "Yup." I reply squeamishly.

"Would you like to dance?" Now all of his accomplices are seated at the table! I mean my backstabbers!

I look over at Mrs. Bolton, "Katrina won't get mad?" I look back at him and he shakes his head, "Trust me." Right, like I should trust a snake like you!

Mrs. Bolton practically pushes me onto the floor along with Troy. The slow ending song fades into another slow song, which happens to be at the top of my chart.

I put my hands on Troy's shoulders coldly and he wraps his arms around my waist, "What's wrong Gabs?" Don't you do that to me!

"What?" I pretend not to listen. "You got that mean face on." I hope you enjoy it because that's all you're getting from me.

"Oh?" I ask not looking at him, "Did I do something? Or did something happen the last time I saw you?" Yes actually, where do we start Troy?

I put a blank expression on my face and keep my eyes off of him, the minute I catch his eye I'm dead, "Gabs, look at me!" No!

"Gabriella?" I slightly start to turn but then I pry my eyes away from him. "Let's just get through the dance, then you can dance with the girl you want to."

"But I'm already dancing with her!" He takes his arm off of my hip and turns my face to look at him, "Hi!"

"Sup."

"There's my brown eyes." There's my two face!

"What do you want?" I ask plainly. "For you to have fun and be my Gabs." Well your Gabs learned that you suck!

I smile at his stupid blue eyes and dumb perfect teeth that are grinning down at me stupidly, "Why does your face look like that?" He wants me to bust out laughing, "Come on smile and laugh because I look like an idiot right now." He tries to take my hand and uses his face to distract.

"Personally you just look ridiculous."

"But is that a smile I see, Gabriella?" No it's a response to your crazy looking face right now. "I don't think so!" I scowl. "Aw come on Gabs we were getting some progress. Now tell Troy who he has to beat up?" He makes me move closer to his body.

"It's nothing, please just drop it!" I make him spin me out and he spins me in. "Something's seriously up with you! Did Sam do something?" Yeah he made me come here.

"It wasn't Sam's fault!" Not entirely! "So this is about him?" No it's not Troy.

"No Troy! Stop playing the big brother card, you're going to be gone tomorrow and I'm going to have to deal with guys on my own." The song finally ends and I try to squirm away until Troy's favorite slow song starts to play. "One more, please? You owe me that much." What do I owe you for?

I don't answer I just return to his arms and he places his hand on my hip and holds my hand while I place my other hand behind his neck. "You're mad because I'm leaving tomorrow aren't you?" It may have somewhat to do with it.

"No, I'm happy for you! I couldn't be more thrilled." I'm not even buying what I'm saying. "Gabriella, listen to me." I look at him and suddenly I can hardly breathe, "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter how far away I am, I…"

"TROY!" Well isn't her voice the perfect show-stopper! "Kat?" Troy turns around and Katrina places her dirty paw on his shoulder, "He's all yours." I quickly grab my jacket from the table and run off in a hurry. No one's stopping me this time!

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the story/chapter/this author's note! I have somethings to tell you so please read!

1. The story is ending! I know it's sad, maybe two chapters left? Yes I will say two chapters left and that is it! Hopefully done very soon! I have to tweak and add more to it but yes TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!

2. You are all going to be mad but I decided to make the poll easier, you probably don't remember but there is a poll going out to what story I should write after It Was More Than a Letter is done. Well instead of reviews I thought that an actual poll would be quicker, faster, and more accurate than me counting. It would also be more fair so please bear with me! Please go to my profile, click the poll that says "Which story should I continue after, It Was More Than A Letter?" & Vote! Please and thank you for being you!

3. If you happen to read Life With Derek fanfiction or want to, I have a story called "Exclusively Rushed." Of course it's about DASEY! (derek and casey) Synopsis: Casey attends Thompson High before meeting her step-father's new family. She instantly falls for a guy, and neither have any idea that they are step-siblings. They must come together and choose to either stay away from each other, or keep their relationship a secret? Even _I _don't know what I will do next so give it a chance!

4. I have so many new ideas going on, if you watch Wizards of Waverly Place, I perhaps might write a story about Justin and Alex. But don't worry I started it and they're not related in it! Trust me! Also maybe more HSM stories involving our favorite couple, or at least mine! I definitely won't post until the whole story I have in the works is completed or at leasst halfway done. You never know with me! Excitement is just too hard to break!

Anyway that's what's up, I really thank all of you loyal ones for reading! Don't forget to vote by going to my profile and have a great summer! Don't worry I will be around to write and answer questions! My email's being funny but I'll do my best! Thanks darlings!


	27. Chapter 27

_Enjoy! Dedicated to the loyal viewers, secondly the VABNique girls! :D Love you! _

"Gabriella?" Troy calls out to me but I refuse to listen. No more lies!

"What was that Troy?" Katrina asks, then Troy turns to where I am now gone. "We need to talk, you and me." He looks back at her seriously and she starts to smirk, "I was hoping you'd say that." The two retreat to the table where Troy's diploma is and sit down.

"What's that?" Katrina asks as she sits down and something is gleaming next to her chair. "Troy is this a response to my letter?" She asks bright eyed.

I can't believe I'm still able to run so fast! I don't exactly know where I'm going but I'm going to get there. No way am I'm going to my tree house or Troy will definitely spot me.

"Gabi!" I hear a female voice call out my name, "Gosh can't you just leave me the heck alone?" I turn around already three houses away, "Gabi come back and talk to me!" Sharpay yells furiously. I start to keep walking, "Don't you walk away from me! I'm going…I'm taking off my heels Gabi, you know what that means!" She points her stupid heel at me.

"Sharpay!" Great the quarterback's going to tackle me! "I'm coming, don't charge!" I reluctantly turn back around and Sharpay stands there with her arms stinging her chest, "Come here!" She pulls me to the sidewalk and makes me sit down next to her.

"You must know that I love you; you got me sitting here on the Bolton's sidewalk without my picnic blanket under my expensive one-of-a-kind dress." She presents it like a board on, Wheel of Fortune.

"I guess I do, but after all that crazy stuff you said at the table about me."

"What stuff?" Don't be dumb Sharpay!

"The stuff about me chasing Troy and him being in love with Katrina, its okay I know everything going on!"

"Gabi! You obviously got the wrong idea...wait! First of all how did you know about our conversation at the table?" I guess its confession time.

"I kind of stowed away under the table to get..." I look in my jacket, "Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" Sharpay asks with a serious tone.

"My letter! I took the letter back and…" Crap it fell out when I grabbed my jacket and left the party. I run a hand through my hair which is now all disheveled and all of my curly locks are pretty much down my back.

"I can't believe this! All that work and I lose." I sink my back onto the sidewalk and cover my eyes, "What are you doing down there?" Stupid Sam!

"Seriously Sam go away! Troy got the stupid letter and look the sun is setting and my prince never showed up! Yay for happy endings!"

"Gabriella?" Sharpay simply shakes my arm. "What?" I look up and do not see Sam towering over me.

He waves down at me "Hi." Oh em…

"Gee this is great!" Sharpay speaks up.

"Shut up Shar!" Me and the sneaky boy reply at the same time. "I know how to take a hint." She gets up and waddles away shoeless. "You better love me Montez, I'm even walking on the sidewalk without shoes on! What have I become?" She shakes her heels at me once more.

The boy towering over me waits for Sharpay to leave and lends a hand, "I think we need to talk."

"Tree house?" I ask, I mean there's nothing to hide anymore.

"Let's go." He helps me get up a few seconds later and I lead him to my backyard. We climb the long awaited tree house steps, I feel like I'm getting in trouble.

I sit on my jacket while he goes over to the window and looks out, "I presume you've been hiding up here for awhile?" He doesn't even look at me but I can tell he's smiling.

"Wipe the grin off your face Bolton, I was not!" Then I notice how the lantern was on and shake my head, "Never mind." I notice his tie is off and his left cheek is a little red, "Oh my gosh Troy!"

I crawl over to his side of the house and grab his chin, "Are you alright, it looks like it stings." I carefully look over it and he puts my hand off of his face and holds it tightly, "Listen Charlie's Angel, forget about my face and let's finally talk."

"We talked earlier." Uselessly I may add.

"No let's talk about everything that I wanted to tell you." Don't I get a turn selfish Bolton? "Besides I kind of already know what you've had to say." He reached into his backside pocket and whipped out the note.

"My stupid letter." My head drops and I try to move away but I can't because Troy's lips stop me from moving. Seconds before, he crashed his soft securing lips onto mine, it lasted for a good minute until I pulled away. "Troy, you know I love you but we can't do this not when you have a girlfriend and you're leaving tomorrow." This time he wrapped both his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my back for stability.

He maneuvered his forehead against mine after the second kiss, "Mind if I take a minute?"

I shook my head letting the little stars revolve around my head, "As I was trying to say, your letter is not stupid, it's beautiful. It pretty much says everything I've wanted to tell you for the past seventeen years." He lets out a sigh, "But I've been so scared as to what you would say I just didn't bother. I thought you'd laugh in my face or something. The only people that knew for the longest time were Chad and Casey. I stopped telling Casey because you two were so close I thought she would blab to you and ruin our friendship."

He took a breather, "This year I decided I was going to tell you before I left. I tried so many times, the time at the dock, the time I kidnapped you during school, this is what I was trying to tell you on all of those occasions. My plan tonight was ruined, I made Sharpay, Sam, Casey, and Zeke find you so I could tell you while we danced that…I…love you." I looked up at him as he hugged me while I rested in front of him.

He let out a laugh, "I guess when you need something done you recruit your mom to scare the girl you love into dancing with you!" Smart mom!

"Anyway before that I told Kat that I wanted to talk to her so I can tell her that I didn't love her the way she loved me. I was such a coward! She sent me a letter that Zeke messaged telling me that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. That's when I knew I had to stop my relationship with Katrina."

He let a sigh, more of relief, "When you ran out I sat Katrina down and she found your letter by her seat. She saw it was addressed to me and handed it over thinking it was from me to her." How embarrassing on my half!

"I am so embarrassed." I finally choked out behind tears; "I mean the letter was so unromantic it was just…"

"Creative and described us perfectly." He concluded my wishful thoughts.

"This whole time you were trying to tell me how you felt?" I asked as he wiped my face with the tips of his fingers. "Pretty much since day one when we were little kids, Mr. Toggles convinced me that I had a crush on you and ever since I've been overprotective when it comes to boys." Gotta love my bear!

"Here you can have this back." He gives me the letter and I simply push it back into his hand, "You keep it, to remember me bye." He gives me a kiss on my head passing the love through my hair, "Actually I have a question for you."

Great! "Yeah?"

"Since we've both waited for so long I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" That's all I get how about a proposal, "Absolutely." He kisses me quickly and I hear the music next door start to play! "Come on we have to finish our dance to this, it's your favorite song."

I rush him down the tree house and he hugs me as we make our way across my backyard; Jason Mraz's 'You and I Both' continue to play.

He stops where we are and completely just holds me and we dance under my lit backyard, "How, She's All That."

I manage to say and I shake my head while he spins me out, "I really like you Miss Montez."

I give him a peculiar look, "That sucks, because I love you." I laugh while we dance the night away. Or at least two minutes when Mrs. Bolton and Casey come from behind the gate taking pictures.

They later confessed up to taking pictures of me and Troy while I was helping him change for the last day of school. I knew I heard something that day! I guess Mrs. Bolton made another photo book entitled, "Year of Dreams Come True." Lame I know but completely sweet! Afterall mother's do know best!

That night I had a sleepover with Troy and Casey like the old days. It was really sweet! We watched our favorite movies and yes it included Troy getting 'Notebooked' for the hundredth time. This time we acted more like a couple except Casey said we were acting like our normal selves; what was meant by that? Who cares because all Troy Bolton wanted to do was cuddle and kiss, not to mention tell me how much he loved me!

I guess we got too gushy and Casey left the room. "Where did she go?" I laugh after she left a few minutes ago. "Who care's we have my room all to myself, and the parent's are asleep." He starts to squish me and I breathe out, "Troy!"

"You're suffocating the poor girl!" Casey adds by the door frame. "Well hey Case." Troy says after turning off the TV. "I just wanted to say goodnight to my sister-in-law." Casey comes over and gives me a hug, "Good night pretty girl." I kiss her cheek and thank her for letting me borrow her PJs.

"What about me?" Troy asks. "Night gremlin." She picks up his basketball pillow and throws it at his face. "You suck!"

"Just don't suffocate my friend okay? Gabriella I hope you don't catch anything tonight if you know what I mean!"

"OUT!" Troy yells throwing the pillow at the door.

I hide under his covers laughing, "So what do you want to do?" I ask from beneath his covers. "Savor every minute with my girlfriend" He responds with a kiss on my forehead.

"That could be arranged." I start to wrap my arms around his shoulders when my phone goes off, "Ignore Sharpay, please?" He asks until I shrug, "Hello?"

"Are you guys making my twin, brown haired blue eyed Goddaughters, Godsons yet?"

"Goodnight gremlin!" I reply and hang up.

"Bonchicawawa!" Is the last that I hear. I see Troy taking out the letter and shield my eyes again, "Please stop reading that!" He sits up and turns on another light, "Come on just one more?" I take off the blanket I'm under and put my arms around him as I read the letter in front of him,

Dear Troy,

I know _**I'm a Flirt**__, and I can be completely _**Bossy**_, _and totally **Crazy**! But the thing is with you, I'm just not the_**Same Girl**__, I'm better! I don't know what you do to me; you're the _**Only One **who has that effect on me Troy!

**With You**, I just feel like I'm in **Heaven**. I'm being cheesy but I can't help it, you make me this way! I can't get it _**Outta My System**__, __**I Tried. **__I can't just __**Walk Away**__ from you. _

**U Drive Me Crazy**! I'm serious when I say this! It's **Because of You **that I won't be able to grow anymore; that's how many hours I've missed of sleeping thinking about you…what you're doing, what you're doing with her! I know its **Selfish **to say that because **She's Everything **to you and I'm just your** Best Friend**.

What is **The Reason **I'm doing this you're probably asking yourself as you read this, well at first Sharpay just brought it up, how I have to **Follow Through** on my feelings. Then we both realized that I couldn't explain them except through words, but this is so much **More Than Words**. This is me trying to tell you that **We Belong Together**, as in **Boyfriend** and **Girlfriend**!

I don't want to be just your **Buddy**! This is me announcing that** I'll Be Good For You**! That I_ am_ good for you! That I'm **Just the Girl** you want and need! I **Promise **you that everything I say is **True**!

**I Don't Want To Be **the girl who just sat around and watched as the boy she loved left. I don't want to **Say Goodbye **at least without spilling my guts to you! Because I'm a lame idiot like that!

To me you're _**Irreplaceable**__;_ I'm seriously _**Lost Without U**__,__and the sad thing is _**If You Were Mine **I would **Cater 2 U** hand and foot! Because I have never met anyone as handsome, as smart, as caring;** Like You**!

**Ain't no Other Man** has as **Beautiful Soul** as yourself, another cheesy line but **This Love** I have for you does that to me. Blame yourself not me!

Honestly you **Take My Breath Away** because **You're Beautiful**. I know you always think it's hilarious when someone calls you gorgeous and stunning but it's true!

Now I can officially say my feelings have not gone **Unwritten**. I can go **Home **and feel good that you know what I've been harboring for seventeen years. Yes it's been that long! _**You and I Both**_ think I'm absolutely insane but so do about a dozen others.

Remember **My Love** that we were friends before this whole thing and if I could have **One Wish** it would be for each of us to be **Happy**, especially you! **Don't Forget About Us** Okay? I mean it! **My Happy Ending** is for you not to forget about me. Then it would be us getting together but if it's not in the** Stars **than so be it!

_I know without you it's going to be __**Lonely**__ and feel __**Incomplete**__ so don't be a__** Stranger**__. I know you're meant to _**Breakaway **from Albuquerque right now, it's just that I'm going to **Miss You** even if you reject me after this. There's no** Pressure** when it comes to answering me, I just want you doing what feels right.

_**Like a Boy**__I will give you space and if you choose not to be my friend anymore than okay…I understand that what I did through this letter was out there but I had to do it. I hope you __**Respect **__that at least! If I am__** Lucky**__ enough to have you, I will __**Cherish**__ you like no other __**Girl**__ has before. __**That's How Much I Love You**__ Troy Bolton._

_Let me leave you with some final words from my absolute favorite song,_

**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
****If I ain't got you**

_Love Always,_

_Gabi_

"That was beautiful." Troy says for the final time.

"So was that good enough for journalism boy?" I can't help but laugh. He doesn't say his reply he just sort of answers with a kiss. A sweet gentle kiss that lasted for about a few minutes and the whole night was spent with us talking, how he would come visit me at every chance he could get.

How after Italy I would visit him and spend a few weeks there with Casey and maybe even Sharpay. Definitely a reunion special! I can't wait! I already have a prom date in a year in advance!

We snuggle and he turns off the light and we continue to talk until early morning.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Both ways yes! "No, no." I let out a yawn and before I realize it I'm sleeping away for an hour, while he's off in preparation to leave.

Don't forget to head to my profile, and vote for the story you want to win! I'll announce it sometime next week! When I do the last chapter of the story WILL be up!

**THANKS EVERYONE! **


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning I tugged softly onto the blanket that covered my warm body, unfortunately the arm that held it in place was gone.

"Love them, and leave them huh Bolton?" I ask to the free space lying next to me. I can still smell the scent of Troy covering the bed along with the entire room.

There's a knock at the door and I excitedly head over, "Yes?" I open the door to find Casey in her little PJ's standing with fresh juice, bacon, and eggs. "Troy made this before he left."

I guide her to the bed and we lay on the backboard. She knows I'm kind of upset and lets me lean on her shoulder, tugging at the arm next to me, "I didn't get to say goodbye." I know I shouldn't be sad after our night-morning long conversation but I didn't get the chance to say the words 'goodbye.'

Casey smiles and pats my arm, "As your main slice of Bolton while the love of your life Bolton is missing, it is my duty to cheer you up with some pieces of your boyfriend!"

I snicker in her shoulder, "Please tell me you didn't kill him." I bring my head up and she wipes my tears, "No, but we did end with me kicking him in the shins…" I give her a suspicious glance, "He told me to try not getting pregnant while he was away." I gape, "That sounds like a traditional Bolton farewell."

"Indeed." She answers as she gets out of the bed and crawls over to the front of it, "What are you doing?" I ask as I crawl toward her.

"Well part I is breakfast by the Bolton siblings." Sweet job by the way, everything smells delicious! "Troy said, sorry he didn't have time to make a pizza." Note to self, the next time I see Troy bring him a pizza!

"No worries, what's part II?" She is officially gone, "Case?" I hunch my body over the edge of the bed and peek under the shielding of the front, "Why are you under Troy's bed?" I hear her praying that something disgusting isn't with her down there.

"FOUND IT!" She calls out and brings the DVD in the light, "Troy told me to play it!"

She grabs the actual DVD and places it in the video player, "Here we go." She heads back to the bed and I sit beside her watching my man, yes my man, appear!

"_This is Day 12 of Troy's Video Journal, I say journal because I'm not a girl!"_

Well I guess I can watch it now!

"_Well hello out there! Uhm…I feel so stupid."_

If it helps baby, you look hot!

"_I can't believe I'm even doing this…I swear this is my 12th time and I still feel like a loser but Chad told me that people would pay big bucks for my life in the future."_

I'll give you two dollars, maybe three dollars because you're so darn cute!

"_So in the future people expect me to be playing ball for the Lakers or the Knicks and to be married to Katrina. Well I don't see that whatsoever."_

Good because the wedding is in about five years, or sooner if it's up to me!

"_I see myself writing…that is actually the second time I've ever admitted that besides on my college application and to the girl I've told you so much about already…Gabriella."_

Yes, Mrs. Bolton to be here!

"_I'm sorry that I mention Gabriella a lot. It's just…we've been through a lot together. She's basically like my little sister."_

Casey laughs and I hit her arm making her weaken her laugh at least.

"_It's so funny how everyone in my family teases me that Gabs and I will get married and have a bunch of dark haired blue eyed babies. I mean even dad thinks so…and he and Casey don't agree on anything!" _

"That's true." Casey agrees with the screen in front of us.

_"Casey calls us 'Troyella' I don't know where that girl comes up with these things! She loves Gabs so much!"_

I smile along with Troy on the screen.

"_I use to confide in Case a lot, when Gabs was out of town and before Katrina I told her A LOT of secrets. I don't know what happened. She said I changed." _

The room is silent, or at least we are.

_"Maybe it was a mistake to tell her about...well I don't know. She just knows so much and when Kat and I started dating it got messy. I actually felt like I couldn't trust Case anymore! I mean her and…they're close."_

Yes, we are.

_"Well…Those are my family's opinions. I don't think the same way they do, they have their opinions of my future and I do as well. I mean…I'm the one who's in charge of my future not them! As of now I see a future with the woman I love...Gabriella Montez."_

He smiles, Casey smiles, and I grin like a fool at DVD Troy.

_"It's crazy right? I mean she's my best friend but ever since we were little I've been so, in love with that girl that sometimes my mom even catches me saying her name in my sleep."_

Casey bursts into laughter, "That was so funny! My mom was all, 'Troy are you dreaming about Gabi again?'" The two of us laugh until I roll off the bed then Casey laughs at me. I stop when I hear him again.

_"Yes it's embarrassing but, you know you can't help who you love."_

I completely agree.

_"I really need to man up and tell Gabi, I've tried everything. I've tried in person, on the cell phone, online, even through a letter."_

Casey pokes me, "By the way he took that with him today, the letter in the closet! I tried to sneak a peek but he said it wasn't as good as yours, so he was going to work on it and give it some other time he felt was 'appropriate.'" I hear her but honestly all I can see is Troy.

_"I will tell her, what if?"_ He smiles, _"Gabriella Montez, right now you're watching this it's probably around the end of the year or maybe I'm forced into marriage with Katrina…"_ Hah not cool boyfriend! Not at all!

_"Anyway, I just want to let you know; that I love you!"_

He looks deeply into the camera with his big blue eyes that make me melt onto the floor. Casey shakes her head and picks me up from the ground when the DVD ends. "Well that's it, actually he told me to give you all the tapes; he practically declares his love on all of them!" I shake my head getting the box of DVDs from her.

"This should keep me occupied until the next visit or at least today." The two of us make our way back onto the bed and eat breakfast. "At least you have me this summer, I'll keep your mind off of my brother." I take a bite of bacon- and shake my head.

"It doesn't help that you look so much like him that you can pass off as twins." She rolls her eyes, "Let's just remember who the cooler Bolton sibling is." Right, very true!

Casey hugs her knees and walks over to the closet, "By the way, there was one more present." I knew she was hiding Troy!

She walks over to the closet and opens it, "Ta dah!" Inside is the basketball pillow and attached is a note, "To my number one cheerleader." I smile pathetically, "Great!"

Casey sees the disappointment in my face, "Come on, let's hang out in the tree house, it'll clear your mind."

She grabs my arm and drags me to my backyard, the Bolton's car is gone which makes me realize that Troy's gone too.

We climb up the lonely tree house and inside is another letter, "What's it say this time? To my number one playmate?" I ask Casey who picks up the letter laughing, "Read and find out!"

She hands it over to me,

To Gabi,

You probably despise me because I loved and left you right? Well, wrong, I wouldn't do that to you! You're probably thinking 'Sure you wouldn't Bolton.'

In any case I wouldn't, I love you too much and to prove that I'm coming back for you I have a surprise for you in your garage. Take care of our baby okay? I love you, and tell Sharpay to stop making sure I'm not partying, I swear she woke me up at four just to brief me on how much she'd hurt me if I did anything! Just remember, I love you! And baby I ain't nothing without you!

Love you,

Troy

Before I know it I'm being dragged to my garage by Casey who's more excited than me, "Wait you're going to need these." She hands me a keychain, "Isn't this?" Before anything else happens the garage door opens and I'm face to face with our baby, Troy's new car!

"Wait a minute, he's letting me have his brand new car this summer?" Casey laughs, "Well we're going to be gone majority of the time so we better start using it!"

I slide my hand across the blue paint, "Chloe." I say to myself with a smile, "Come on Gabs!" She yells for my name and I jump into the driver's chair!

His brand new convertible is definitely a sight to see, not a chick 'mobile as Ryan would call it but not too manly either. He was in dire need of a new car and the fact that he left it here for me to use shows how much the boy trusts me.

I start the car and drive away with Casey onto the open street. We leave for Italy in one week but I may surprise Troy by a quick road trip before we leave. Of course I'm going to check with the parent's and drag Casey along but it'll be worth it! As long as I get to see my baby I'll be happy.

Senior year will definitely be a whirlwind without Troy here, but as long as I have Casey, and good friends like Sharpay, Sam, and Ryan I'm sure I'll survive.

It'll be much easier to avoid crazy parties when your friends are dating college guys who won't want their high school girlfriends out! I expect movie nights in Troy's bedroom and me moving into the Bolton's house. I mean there is a free room with my name on it.

My phone starts to ring his favorite song, notifying that the car's father is calling. I better go and get it. I'm sure we'll talk about missing each other and...

"Hey, guess what! Me and Gabi are off to a party, Gabi's going to meet up with some cute guys while I'm going to work on your nephew or something." Great... the Bolton's are communicating, and she has my phone!

"No I will not give 'Gabs' the phone! By the way your Gabriella screensaver counts as stalking!"

I turn to her, "Oh great...he took a picture of me while I was asleep?"

Casey smiles at me, "He has a whole phone full, I especially love the one when you're in the gold dress at dinner, eating from across the table."

I gasp and hear Casey placing my phone, to my pictures, "Aw you have a picture of Troy when he's sleeping, and another when he's at that dinner. You two are so stalker compatible for each other!"

"Troy! hang up the phone right now!" I call out trying to keep my eyes scanning while Casey looks deeper into the pictures. "Casey give it back!" Troy tries to make her stop too. "WHAT THE...?"

Her face is priceless from the last picture, "Uhm...you aren't supposed to see last night's pictures!" I giggle slightly as Casey continues to fall over, luckily her safety buckle is on!

I guess I have some explaining to do, and help Casey back to consciousness, and tell Troy that his sister will never look at him the same way. Yeah we kind of played truth or dare...yes Sharpay's dress was there; I couldn't help myself! You know how much I simplify my ideas by now!

To think, this ALL wouldn't be possible without one extravagent idea! **Lesson learned**: No matter how hard the ending seems, the ride will be more than expected. Much more!

* * *

Hello readers! Thanks so much for all of you reading this story, it means a lot to me! I know a lot of you get frusturated because I lack with updating and you can complain to me all you want because it makes me come back and write more! I do not mind the criticism, and from you guys I am learning to write better than before! Thanks again for checking updates and being great readers.

Well I just checked the poll - which to update next; again and "This All Happened in Albuquerque?" is right now the winner! I'll close the polls tomorrow, same time as now! Cast your votes if you have not yet!

THANK YOU!


End file.
